Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: P&F
by BrunoProg64
Summary: La solución a todos los arcos de pregunta planteados en "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F". Perry intentará descubrir de una vez por todas quien estuvo detrás de la fuga de gas de Danville en 2009. Lean el otro fic antes de este.
1. Reunión

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Epílogo del Arco del Asesinato por Maldición**

**Reunión**

(Hospital Psiquiátrico Greystone Park / New Jersey - Año 2020)

11 años han pasado ya desde aquel fatídico verano de 2009 en el que se dio la maldición de Oyashiro-sama y la fuga de gas del Lago Barbafea. Algunos creen que esa fue la maldición. Nadie lo sabe… todos los que sabrían algo murieron asfixiados por los gases tóxicos llevados por las tuberías.

Salvo uno… Bufford.

El pobre bravucón había sido encontrado en un canal de distribución de agua y cuando despertó no coordinaba bien. Balbuceaba y tenía síntomas del Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático. Fue ingresado inmediatamente al Hospital Psiquiátrico Greystone Park donde se le intentó curar de los extraños acontecimientos.

Un periodista llamado Richard, estaba con la viva necesidad de saber que pasó ese día en Danville. Su familia entera había muerto y él se salvó porque estaba con sus abuelos en Los Ángeles.

Quería saber la verdad… y sólo la verdad. Había viajado desde Los Ángeles hasta New Jersey, al otro extremo del país… sólo para hablar con Bufford.

Finalmente, después de investigarlo y averiguarlo supo que estaba en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Greystone Park. Al final podría hablar con uno de los supervivientes.

- Puedes hablarle – dijo el médico en Jefe – Pero no lo alteres… ha estado con medicinas…

- Entendido – dijo Richard al entrar al Pabellón donde estaría Bufford.

- Aquí lo tienes – dijo el médico en Jefe.

Richard se sorprendió al entrar en la habitación-celda de Bufford. Eso no era normal… el chico que antes era el abusón del barrio estaba quebrado.

- Cuéntame Bufford lo que pasó…

- Yo no… puedo decirlo con exactitud… todos mis amigos… desaparecieron…

- ¿Acaso fue una fuga de gas?

- ¡No fue ninguna fuga de gas! – respondió Bufford – Eso fue algo más… primero mataron a mi querido Biff... y luego asesinaron de la peor manera a Django… y a Ferb.

- Hubieron dos chicos que decían estaban en la zona llamados Thaddeus y Thor. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

Bufford se asustó. ¿Acaso sabrían del crimen? No era posible… los enterró en las afuera de la ciudad… Isabella lo ayudó.

- No… no sé nada… de lo que les sucedió.

- Bueno, pues he de decirte que en esa ciudad ese fue el detonante de los extraños hechos anteriores. La Maldición de Oyashiro-sama….

- ¡Eso no fue la maldición de Oyashiro-sama! – gritó Bufford – ¿Porqué murieron todos entonces? ¿Porqué mis amigos…? ¿Por qué Biff?

- En lo referente al lago Barbafea, fue la explicación oficial de la muerte del área suburbana. El gobierno lo selló con aluminio que le compró a una empresa llamada Doofenshmirtz Aluminum Siding Inc, que le proveyó el aluminio suficiente. ¿Sabes algo?

- No lo sé… - respondió Bufford – Biff…

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó ese día en Danville?! – gritó Richard - ¡Estoy seguro que eso no fue una fuga de gas! Esa empresa antes tenía el nombre de Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. ¿Acaso orquestaron todo esto? Sería un plan diabólico…

- No sé de qué me habla… no conozco esa empresa…

- Ya no hay manera de seguirle el rastro… - dijo Richard – Cerró hacia 6 años y su fundador vive en algún lugar disfrutando de su pensión.

- Sólo quiero que sepas… - dijo Bufford – Que aunque nada de eso parecía normal… tenía una explicación…

- Dímela…

- ¿Porqué simplemente no desaparecen todos… y se mueren? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Richard salió de la habitación-celda de Bufford. No le había sido de ayuda. Más bien algo ocultaba ese chico y el remordimiento lo había vuelto loco. ¿Por perder a su pez Biff? Claro que no… había hecho algo peor.

- Chico idiota… - murmuró Richard – No hay manera de aclarar este misterio…

Y saliendo decepcionado, se fue del Psiquiátrico. Buscaría otra historia…


	2. Arco del Despertar del Desastre P I II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco del Despertar del Desastre**

**(Disaster Awakening Chapter)**

**Parte I**

Era otro día soleado en Danville. Prometía ser un día divertido. Sin embargo, Perry ya sabía lo que había experimentado su ciudad la última vez. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar pronto, para averiguar lo que sucedería.

En eso recibió una llamada de Monograma. Alguna misión…

- Agente P, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz…

Perry cortó la comunicación. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender a su poco astuto némesis.

Dos personas lo preocupaban. Ferb y Victoria Watterson. El chico callado siempre desaparecía de repente. ¿Acaso era normal? No sabía que estaba enamorado de Vannessa Doofenshmirtz, así que supuso que sería por otra cosa. Y Victoria… la notaba muy rara… era ese tipo de persona que viene y no se va sin algo…

El Agente exploró la ciudad pero notó una extraña calma. Decidió ir a Internet… quería buscar algo sobre Victoria Watterson.

"_Google no ha encontrado resultados en su búsqueda de 'Victoria Watterson Danville'. Intente con otras palabras…"_

¿Cómo era posible? Había visto que ella llegaba a Danville. Entonces decidió saber la fecha dentro de ese Universo.

"_14 de Agosto de 2008"_

Perry respiró tranquilo. Tenía todavía un verano antes de que pasase nada. Decidió disfrutarlo al máximo con sus dueños y seguiría su vida normal. Decidió volver a oír a Monograma.

- Agente P, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz ha comprado una cantidad innumerable de punteros láser…

Perry sonrió y recordó el plan que tenía su némesis… derretir chocolate a su imagen y semejanza. Así que tomó el deslizador y enrumbó al Edificio de Doofenshmirtz y Asociados.

(1 Año después – 17 de Agosto de 2009)

A lo largo de esos días Perry estaba deprimido. No iba a las misiones asignadas. Sabía que pronto llegaría su hora… y eso lo deprimía. Desde que probó ese proyecto de viaje inter dimensional estaba atrapado en mundos donde sólo veía destrucción. Eso lo llenaba de tristeza. Y más recordar que en uno de esos mundos su propio dueño lo destrozó a golpes.

Y no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer. Aunque gritase con su dispositivo de voz… ¿Habían probabilidades de que le creyeran siquiera?

Pero pensó un poco más… podía cambiar el destino. ¿Porqué no intentaba cambiar un poco su futuro? Ya estaba cansado de que lo matase alguien que no lograba recordar. Por más que se concentraba no podía recordar el rostro de su asesino.

Así que se entristeció y decidió tomar la decisión más dura de su vida: Dejar a su familia. Si trataba de luchar contra su destino, tenía que ser fuera del entorno de Phineas y Ferb. Tan sólo le estremecía recordar los resultados de los otros universos.

Durante la noche, mientras sus dueños dormían, el ornitorrinco se retiró sin hacer mucho ruido. Miró a su casa con lástima… pero no quería arrastrarlos a la situación.

Al día siguiente, Phineas y Ferb despertaron. Phineas se sorprendió de no encontrar a Perry. Lo llamó por su nombre, lo buscó… pero no lo encontró. Recorrió su casa por todos lados y tampoco lo encontró.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Phineas - ¿Has visto a Perry?

- No lo he visto… - respondió ella - ¿Pasa algo?

Su hijo no le respondió y se fue al patio. Cogió su teléfono celular y llamó a sus amigos: Baljeet, Isabella, con la Tropa incluída y Bufford. Y también a Ferb.

- Chicos – dijo Phineas al verlos reunidos – Ya sé que haremos hoy…

- ¿Podemos saber qué es?

- Perry se ha perdido. Creo que el único modo de que regrese es mediante la música – respondió Phineas – Recuerdo lo del xilófono aquella vez…

Perry por su parte fue a pensar y unir las piezas del enigma que podía descifrar.

Sabía que Doofenshmirtz compró aluminio y mencionó la posibilidad de tapar el hedor del Lago Barbafea cuando pudiera. Sabía de la Leyenda de Oyashiro-sama y de sus terribles consecuencias si alguno revivía esos ritos. Pero ya no sabía más… el resto eran cosas difusas, como que Ferb desaparecía, Phineas tuvo un perro llamado Bucky, etc.

Y faltaba algo… recordaba algo de un tal Proyecto Cartago, pero fue asesinado antes de saber más. Si lo recordaba era de milagro.

Pero lo que no sabía… era quien era ese ser que lo mataba justo cuando averiguaba algo. Forzó su memoria… recordaba un mandil blanco…

- Eso es imposible – balbuceó Perry. Era imposible que fuera Doofenshmirtz… era absurdo.

Doofenshmirtz apreciaba en el fondo al ornitorrinco. En tanto recordaba lo que hacía con su némesis, se dio cuenta de que Doofenshmirtz no podía vivir sin él. Y eso quedó patente cuando hubo el incidente con Peter el Panda. Y todavía más cuando cayeron en esas cestas de ropa. ¿Por qué de entre todas las ropas, salió Doofenshmirtz vestido de novia? Perry sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea de su mente. El misterio de los crímenes de Danville lo consumía… y él sabía que Doofenshmirtz no era una mente tan siniestra para algo así.

**Parte II**

Perry por su parte quiso averiguar más sobre el Proyecto Cartago, pero poco podía saber sólo. Necesitaba la ayuda de sus dueños que parecían expertos en todo…

"¡No! ¡Era imposible!" pensó Perry. ¿Y si los ponía en riesgos innecesarios? Sufría sólo con saber que a Phineas le podía pasar algo, como en otros universos.

Pero entonces se detuvo a pensar. Su dueño, tan cariñoso y tan noble no tenía razones para golpearlo hasta morir con un una llave inglesa. Eso sencillamente era imposible.

(Nota del Autor: Me refiero al Arco del Ornitorrinco Perdido)

Pensó un poco… no podía tener todos los recuerdos, pero recordaba que Phineas estaba algo desesperado… paranoico. Miraba a todos los lados y se cuestionaba a la Tropa 46231. Pensó primero en el agua de las tuberías… ese lago no podía llamarse "El lago de los Demonios Flotadores" por ninguna razón. Sabía que por algo lo cambiaron a Barbafea.

Tomó su deslizador, y enrumbó hacia el citado lago. Observó que una parte del mismo estaba colonizado por los inventos y la planta de bombeo de agua hacia Danville. Se acercó con sigilo. Al ser un mamífero semi-acuático, no tuvo problemas y tomó la muestra de agua. Tomó varias muestras en frascos diferentes y regresó a la ciudad.

Ya en su base subterránea se sentó sobre su terminal y dispuesto a buscar información. Sin embargo receló. Sabía que la última vez que intentó averiguar del Proyecto Cartago fue asesinado. Alejó la idea de su mente y decidió analizar el agua.

Pero un mamífero australiano sabía más bien poco de Biología y Medicina. Sin embargo Perry no era tonto, así que cogió su teléfono y solicitó la presencia del Dr. Mick, un microbiólogo de la O.W.C.A para que lo ayudara en su tarea de análisis.

- Agente P – dijo el Dr. Mick - ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe su llamada?

- Verá – dijo Perry usando el sintetizador – Necesito que me ayude a analizar el agua del Lago Barbafea. Tememos que… - dudó antes de dar su excusa – Doofenshmirtz haya desechado material médico en el lago.

- Vaya… - respondió el Dr. Mick – Es tan malo, que no vota la basura en su lugar. ¿Algo que particular que quieras que busque?

- Busque cualquier cosa que altere la personalidad o el juicio.

- Suena algo raro para Doofenshmirtz… pero lo haré. ¡Un momento! – dijo el Dr. Mick – Carl también sabe hacer análisis. ¿Porqué no se lo pediste a él?

- Porque está… - dudó de nuevo – de vacaciones. La agencia le dio descanso del trabajo de laboratorio. Es tan sólo un becario que va por su colegiatura…

El Dr. Mick rió por lo que le dijo Perry. Sí… era un becario que hacía prácticas pre-profesionales por experiencia laboral. Y lo peor era que como agencia secreta hasta podían negarle el pago.

¿Pagar o no pagar el becario? Esa era la cuestión. Carl podía decirle al mundo que la O.W.C.A tenía un programa de Agentes animales, por razones presupuestales con la NSA y la CIA. Un buen sueldo lo callaría… pero no se lo daban… era de tan pocas luces. El chantaje era fácil. Tan sólo decirle que si hablaba mostrarían su video de Dr. Coco (Dr. Coconout, en inglés) en el cual salía bailando con una falda de hojas y un sujetador de cocos. Su reputación quedaría totalmente arruinada y con eso bastaba para comprar su silencio… y de misma manera con otros becarios en otros trabajos… con el chantaje y la manipulación.

El Dr. Mick sacudió la cabeza para olvidar esos asuntos tan molestos de la vida. Miró a Perry y le dijo:

- Comenzaré a buscar los compuestos. No te preocupes.

Trasladémonos al Aeropuerto de Danville. Llegaba la Dra. Victoria Watterson. Y recibida por el alcalde, Roger Doofenshmirtz.

- Nos alegra tenerla presente aquí – dijo Roger – Ennoblece a este pueblo tener a una Doctora como usted apostando por la cultura y la ciencia.

- No me halague – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Es un requerimiento que el Imperial College de Londres nos pide a sus miembros. Pero muéstreme la ciudad… que soy nueva.

- Cómo no… - dijo Roger – Iremos al centro a que conozca los edificios. Llamaremos a un taxi.

Mientras tanto en el Centro de la Ciudad, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y su tropa, Baljeet y Bufford estaban reunidos en la azotea de un edificio.

- Excelente – decía Phineas – Desde este edificio nos escucharán todos en el Área Limítrofe.

Por su parte la Dra. Victoria pasaba caminando por ese lugar con Roger Doofenshmirtz en ese momento. Habían bajado del Taxi a petición de Victoria, porque quería conocer a pie la ciudad. Era más divertido que verla desde un vidrio.

En ese momento Phineas y sus amigos empezaron a tocar una melodía. La Dra. Victoria oyó el tono y al comienzo pareció gustarle.

"_Perry, de mis amigos el mejor _

_Es más que un pato y un castor _

_Un caramelo de gran sabor"_

En ese momento, Perry empezó a oír la melodía, pero fue interrumpido por el Dr. Mick.

- Agente P, no he encontrado nada en el agua. He buscado por Toxoplasmosis, drogas psicodélicas, LSD y la mayoría de drogas que afectan el juicio. El agua está más pura que agua de manantial. Doofenshmirtz no hizo nada… absolutamente nada.

Perry se quedó sorprendido. ¿Si no era el agua… cual sería la causa de los extraños acontecimientos? Pero la música sonaba y si no volvía, despertaría sospechas…


	3. Arco del Despetar del Desastre P III IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco del Despertar del Desastre**

**(Disaster Awakening Chapter)**

**Parte III**

La Dra. Victoria se detuvo a una cuadra del edificio donde Phineas y sus amigos cantaban para que Perry regrese a casa. El Alcalde, recibió una llamada y se excusó, dejando a la Dra. Victoria sola, mirando al edificio sorprendida.

Phineas seguía con su tonada. La canción de 'Regresa Perry, vuelve a tu hogar' podría servir.

"_Oh Perry, más que un helado o un bombón  
Más que una araña o un ratón  
Te amamos más que_ _todo lo anterio__r"_

- Por esas cosas la gente se manifiesta hoy en día – pensó la Dra. Victoria – Qué tontos…

"_Oh Perry, tu eres tan gracioso  
Tan suave y esponjoso  
Y como verde azuloso  
¡Si perry!  
Regresa Perry  
Vuelve pronto a tu hogar"_

La Dra. Victoria no pudo más y en ese momento…

- ¡Jajajajaja! "Perry… vuelve pronto a tu hogar" ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!

La banda de Phineas dejó de tocar al oír la risa de la Dra. Victoria. Se dio cuenta que la miraban y entonces…

- ¿Acaso puedes llamar a un ornitorrinco tu amigo? ¡Pero vamos, son animales que deberían estar en un laboratorio! "Tan suave y esponjoso" ¡Jajajajaja! – dijo la Dra. Victoria como burlándose – He sufrido mucho desde que ingresé al Imperial College de Londres. Nos faltaban animales casi siempre… ¡Y ahora los dilapidan aquí en Danville cantándoles canciones que no entenderán! ¡No volverá! ¡No volverá jamás! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Phineas y los demás la miraron con extrañeza, pero en ese momento Candace entró.

- Oye Candace… ¿Porqué no cantas? – le animó Phineas queriendo romper ese inapropiado momento.

La hermana de Phineas accedió. Tomó el micrófono y…

"_Oh… m, oh Perry  
Yo me preocupo mucho  
Aunque seas el más_ _ducho__  
Por encontrarte ¿lucho?"_

La Dra. Victoria los miró con indignación, pero al ver que la gente la miraba a ella, prefirió quedarse callada. Al ver que la gente, que antes la miraba prestaba más atención a la música de Phineas y Candace frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso en Danville tenían las más exóticas mascotas?

Candace, seguía cantando. Sus hermanos la instaban a seguir, para que la Dra. Victoria no dijera nada que pudiera espantar a Perry.

"_Oh Perry, suena como serucho  
Y como ya no te escucho  
Mi nombre cambio a Cucho"_

- ¿Cucho? – preguntó Phineas.

- Ya no tengo rimas, hermano – respondió Candace. En ese momento, un coro le respondió:

"_Ella se llama Cucho (¡Cucho! ¡Cucho!)"_

Acto seguido, quizá enternecidos toda la multitud que se convocó empezó a corear y cantar la canción. La única que miraba con odio a todo era la Dra. Victoria. Tenía sus motivos… lo había pasado muy mal cuando era estudiante.

"_Regresa Perry  
Vuelve pronto a tu hogar  
Regresa Perry  
Vuelve pronto a tu hogar  
Vuelve pronto a tu hogar"_

En ese momento, dejaron de cantar, pero el sonido de fondo de las guitarras seguía.

Por su parte, Perry había escuchado toda la canción. Estaba conmovido… sus dueños pensaban en él. Quería llorar, pero no podía… los Agentes Secretos estaban entrenados para soportar tensión psicológica… pero aún así… que le importaba, pensaría el ornitorrinco. Sus dueños se preocupan por él. Las intervenciones de la Dra. Victoria lo molestaron. El no era un simple animal de laboratorio… hacía feliz a alguien. Así que decidió hacerlo… decidió reencontrarse con sus amos y usar su vocalizador en público para responder a la Dra. Victoria.

- ¿Dónde está su ornitorrinco? – empezó de nuevo la Dra. Victoria - ¡No volverá porque no los escucha! ¡Es un animal, no piensa!

En ese momento, se escuchó el típico chirrido de Perry. Renunciamos a describir el reencuentro. Sólo diremos que Perry fue abrazado por sus dueños con efusión. Pero justo después de eso, ante la mirada de todos, Perry se incorporó y mirando a la Dra. Victoria le dijo:

- Debería valorar más lo que un "animal de laboratorio" puede aportar a sus dueños. ¡No está bien burlarse nadie! ¡Y menos si son niños!

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – dijo la Dra. Victoria sorprendida - ¡Esto es imposible!

- ¡Perry, puedes hablar! – dijo alegre Phineas – No te preocupes… vamos a casa.

En ese momento Perry dejó llevar por los mimos y se fue entre cariños a casa con sus dueños.

La Dra. Victoria estaba atónita. ¿Un animal le podía hablar? ¿Qué era esa ciudad? ¿A dónde había llegado? Pero si sabía que en Londres les interesaría mucho ese asunto…

**Parte IV**

Phineas y Ferb llegaron al patio de su casa con Perry. Era el momento más tierno en la vida de Perry. Sin embargo, el ornitorrinco sabía que ya había pasado el Festival de Medio Verano y que su destino estaba predeterminado…

- Phineas… Ferb – dijo Perry – Debo decirles algo.

- Adelante Perry – respondió Phineas – Dinos lo que quieras… con esa nueva capacidad…

- No estaré mucho tiempo con ustedes.

- ¿Pero qué dices Perry? ¿Es una broma… no?

- Voy a ser asesinado…y no podrán hacer nada para detenerlo.

- No te tomes tan a pecho a esa mujer… seguro estaba loca – respondió Ferb.

- No es ella… - dijo Perry. Sabía que si contaba su historia, asustaría a sus dueños. Sólo se limitó a decir… - Es el destino… está prefijado.

- Si alguien quiere hacerte algo… - dijo Isabella entrando - ¡Te protegeremos Perry!

- ¡No quiero que salgan heridos! – respondió Perry – Por favor… acepten el destino…

- ¡Eso nunca! ¡Haremos algo para protegerte!

Perry no quiso preocupar más a sus dueños, así que les respondió:

- Con eso me basta…

El resto del día, Perry estuvo rodeado de las mayores atenciones. Los padres de Phineas y Ferb no creyeron que el ornitorrinco podía hablar y Perry no volvió a hacerlo durante el día… sin embargo la mascota seguía nostálgica porque sus dueños no podían evitar lo que ocurriría en cualquier momento. ¿Preocupado por la Dra. Victoria? Claro que no… tan sólo era una mujer loca que cuestionaba la capacidad de los animales… Sin embargo le preocupaba su misterioso captor.

Finalmente llegó la noche, y con ella la hora de dormir para Phineas y Ferb. Ambos se fueron a dormir… y por el momento emotivo del día, Phineas decidió dormir con Perry.

Eran las 11:20 PM, cuando Perry despertó por ruidos de su reloj de Agente. Miró a sus dueños y los vio dormidos. En su reloj se veía que 4 hombres venían a toda prisa hacia la casa de la familia Flynn. Perry sabía que su fin se acercaba…

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! – dijo Perry – Levántense ahora…

- ¿Qué pasa Perry…? – dijo un perezoso Phineas.

- ¡Deben esconderse en la caseta Telefónica de Ferb inmediatamente! No puedo explicarles los detalles…

- ¡Perry! – dijo Phineas – Te defenderemos…

- No quiero involucrarlos… deben esconderse… yo estaré bien.

Phineas miró a Perry con un rostro de pena. No quería que se separaran… pero su hermano Ferb fue quien lo llevó hacia la caseta y cuando estaban adentro, la cerraron.

- ¡Perry… no te vayas! – gritó Phineas con signos de querer llorar.

En ese momento entraron los 4 hombres. Perry no pudo distinguir las facciones, pero inmediatamente fue envuelto en una frazada y llevado fuera. En el camino, uno de los hombres sacó una navaja suiza…

Cuando ya no se oyeron más ruidos, Phineas y Ferb decidieron salir. Ferb decidió volver a dormir. Estaba agotado. Phineas no… quería encontrar a Perry… su única mascota. Así que decidió cambiarse y salió hacia la ciudad en busca de Perry.

- ¡Perry! ¿Dónde estás, Perry?

En ese momento, estaba pasando con su bicicleta, por el edificio donde cantaron en la mañana. Vio que los buitres sobrevolaban el edificio. El chico sintió curiosidad y subió. Al llegar a la azotea, dudó en si debía abrir la puerta. Vio que por la puerta corría un pequeño torrente de algún líquido rojo.

Tras pensárselo un momento, decidió abrirla y entró. Aparecieron los buitres, pero los ahuyentó con la llave inglesa que siempre llevaba consigo. En ese momento, siguió viendo ese hilo de líquido rojo y vio que tras una caja de la azotea, venía ese líquido. Se acercó con sigilo.

- ¿Perry? ¿Dónde estás?

Su duda se transformó en horror, cuando vio que detrás de la caja estaba su querido Perry, con signos de haber sido destripado vivo. El líquido que salía, era su sangre, producto de haberle arrancado literalmente el estómago y los intestinos.

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! – gritó Phineas horrorizado por lo que vió – Pe… Pe… Perry…

En ese momento escuchó pasos que indicaban que alguien subía y tuvo miedo. ¿Sería el asesino? Así que decidió correr y bajar por las escaleras de escape. Vio que lo seguían y siguió corriendo, hacia el canal de abastecimiento de agua principal. Tuvo miedo… porque al voltear vio que los hombres, cuyas facciones no pudo ver, llevaban navajas suizas manchadas de sangre… sangre de ornitorrinco.

Phineas se asustó ante la posibilidad de ser asesinado y tomando valor, se lanzó hacia el canal de abastecimiento.

Cuando llegaron los hombres, vieron de que el chico había caído al agua y que se lo llevó la corriente. Con una expresión de fastidio, uno cogió un radio y dijo:

- Delta 1, el blanco a escapado. Repito, el blanco escapó, cayendo en el canal de abastecimiento.


	4. Arco del Despetar del Desastre P V

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco del Despertar del Desastre**

**(Disaster Awakening Chapter)**

**Parte V**

Phineas se sintió llevado por la corriente. Nadaba desesperadamente por salvarse, hasta que finalmente logró hacerlo, al pasar por una parte donde el canal se dividía en dos partes. Al ser pequeño, la corriente lo empujó al canal con menos caudal… y pudo salir. Cayó inconsciente poco después.

Cuando despertó, el pobre chico apenas podía hablar. Su mascota por la que había cantado había sido cruelmente asesinada. Sin embargo, evaluó la situación. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba inconsciente, pero por el frío que sentía… era de madrugada. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en piyamas y estar con su ropa ordinaria de madrugada lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Estaba algo lejos de Danville, pero aun así decidió emprender el camino de regreso.

Cuando llegó a Mapple Drive, la calle donde vivía, se dio cuenta de que habían camiones como del ejército pasando por la ciudad. Algunos soldados vestidos en trajes anti-toxinas patrullaban las calles. Tuvo curiosidad y los siguió de lejos, para que no lo vieran. Se ocultaba entre lo que podía, hasta que llegó a la Biblioteca Municipal de Danville. Se acercó por un lado, donde no había guardias y notó que toda la zona estaba con luces artificiales, carpas de campaña, médicos, soldados y todos vestidos con un traje de aislamiento especial. A la vez notó que los caminos estaban bloqueados. Al acercarse vio luz dentro de la Biblioteca. ¿Qué hacía abierta a esa hora? ¿Estaban grabando una película? Se acercó hacia la gran ventana y pegó la nariz al cristal, para poder ver.

Desde adentro, el observador podía ver a un niño con un rostro de temor mirando hacia la Biblioteca. Phineas miró y vio a una gran multitud arrimada unos encima de otros sobre las mesas de lectura.

- ¿Pero qué es esto…?

Miró bien y vio que era toda la multitud que cantó con él y sus amigos en la mañana. Estaban músicos, un mimo, una dependiente, un heladero, un sujeto con ropa de capitán del ejército, que era Monograma, pero que no reconoció, al igual que el becario Carl, inclusive la bella hija de Doofenshmirtz, su ex mujer y el propio científico loco. Todos estaban muertos. Absolutamente todos y con signos de haber sido asfixiados o bajo el efecto de un gas. A un lado veía tendidos en el suelo a sus amigos y familiares. Linda Flynn, su madre, tirada en el suelo con signos de haberse retorcido al ahogarse, Lawrence Fletcher, con espuma que le salía de la boca, indicando que se ahogó con una especie de gas químico, Ferb Fletcher, su hermano, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca como desencajada.

- Esto es…

Isabella, su amiga de siempre, con espuma que le salía de la boca, su madre, la Sra. García Shapiro, Candace con la lengua fuera para un lado, Jeremy con espuma en su boca, Baljeet con signos de haberse retorcido ante el veneno, Bufford con abundante espuma en la boca y sus ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas, la exploradoras… era algo que no se podía describir. Aquello era demasiado para Phineas… era retorcido, macabro. Las imágenes se grababan como flashes en la mente de Phineas… toda esa agonía… toda esa muerte. No pudo más…

- ¡Noooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Basta!

En ese momento las luces móviles se enfocaron en él.

- ¡Un sobreviviente! ¡Un sobreviviente! – decían los soldados hasta que los médicos lo recogieron… a un niño agarrotado en terror.

Los médicos lo examinaron y vieron que el chico no respondía a los estímulos. El resultado era temible…

- Ha entrado en coma – dictaminó uno de los médicos – Debemos llevarlo al Hospital San Louis en Los Ángeles ahora mismo…

- ¡Helicóptero médico! – gritó un soldado - ¡Transpórtalos al médicos y al chico a Los Ángeles!

El helicóptero fue abordado con el médico y la camilla de Phineas y llevados inmediatamente fuera de esa zona de desastre del Área Limítrofe.

Al día siguiente, Phineas había sido trasladado al Hospital San Louis en Los Ángeles. Estaba en coma por el shock que le provocó ver tremenda atrocidad. A ese hospital, llegaba el Inspector David.

- Quiero ver a Phineas Flynn – dijo el inspector. Las enfermeras lo llevaron rápidamente. Mirando al chico le dijeron a David que estaba en coma y que no podía sacarle mucha información.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó esa noche en Danville? – preguntó David - ¡Los medios dicen que fue una fuga de gases tóxicos mediante las tuberías del Lago Barbafea! Sólo dos lograron salvarse. ¡La Dra. Victoria Watterson que salió de la ciudad a un Congreso de Viriología y tú!

Phineas no respondió. Perdiendo la paciencia, David cogió al comatoso Phineas y…

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó en Danville?! ¡Contéstame! – insistió sacudiéndolo. Al ver que no respondía, lo dejo – Ah, bueno… cuando despiertes me llamarás… para que sepamos que pasó aquí. No dejes que las muertes sean impunes – y sin decir más se marchó.

Esa noche… sorprendentemente y en la soledad de su cuarto… Phineas despertó del coma.

- Da… da… dav… David – balbuceó el chico – No… era… un… accidente…

Y tocó el botón de llamada a las enfermeras que tenía en la habitación, el mismo que empezó a hacer el típico ruido de alerta en la Estación de Enfermeras.

Una enfermera vio como pitaba la alarma del cuarto registrado a "Phineas Flynn". Miró con recelo a sus colegas y desactivó la alarma. Otra enfermera cogió una jeringa y salió de ahí.

Al día siguiente, David volvía al hospital, sólo para oír la triste noticia.

- Phineas Flynn, paciente pediátrico de 10 años. Despertó del coma a las 2:30 AM y falleció por causas desconocidas a las 4:30 AM. Lamentamos no poder ayudarlo, Inspector.

(**Nota del Autor: **¿Resuelve esto algunas de sus dudas? Ahora ya sabemos lo que fue realmente la "fuga de gases" de Danville de 2009. Sé que todavía quedan dudas nuevas, pero esas las responderemos en el próximo arco. Quiero saber cuales son sus teorías hasta este momento. Por favor háganlo saber... y muchas gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido hasta aquí con esta historia, para algunos bastante polémica.)


	5. Arco de la Masacre P I

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Masacre**

**(Massacre Chapter)**

**Parte I**

Otro día feliz en Danville. Era el día del concierto de Jeremy y su banda "Jeremy y los Incidentales". Esta vez ya no había Doofenshmirtz con ningún rayo destructor… era el Festival de Medio Verano perfecto.

Pero mientras Candace tenía que escuchar a su querido amigo, Phineas y Ferb tenían algo más importante que hacer.

- Ferb… ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy. ¡Hamsters enormes modificados genéticamente!

Ferb lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Su hermano incursionando en el mundo de la Ingeniería Genética? Es decir… ¿Estaba consciente Phineas de todo el entramado que se teje dentro de las posibilidades de manipular el ADN? Suspiró como por resignación… aún así… su hermano no haría nada malo… así que lo ayudaría en su verano.

Trasladémonos a Perry, quien estaba en un lado del jardín.

Miraba a sus dueños… todavía confuso… tenía la sensación de un dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sabía que algo malo le pasaría… ya le desesperaba tener que experimentar tantos Universos… y ver a sus dueños sufrir una y otra vez.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ocultar la verdad o lo que sabía y luego ver como todo salía mal? No… claro que no. Esta vez empezaría ya mismo… si sus dueños eran tan buenos con los inventos… entonces lo ayudarían a resolver ese misterio: El Proyecto Cartago. Hasta ese momento recordaba que apenas intentó averiguar de eso… lo mataron.

- Hola Phineas… - dijo Isabella entrando - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Ah… nosotros estamos haciendo Hamsters enormes modificados genéticamente

- ¿En su patio?

-Claro… Ferb está encargándose de obtener o construir todo el material.

- ¿Podemos ayudarlos…? Queremos nuestras insignias de asistentes de laboratorio…

- De lujo – respondió Phineas – Claro que pueden…

El Agente P vio frustados en esos momentos sus intentos de dar a conocer a sus dueños lo que sabía. Así que decidió retirarse… a pensar.

Trasladémonos un momento al Lago Barbafea. El abuelo de Ferb tenía un par de problemas con el tema del Campamento de Verano.

- Lo siento Señor, no pueden pasar al lago, hasta aviso del CDC.

- Eso es ridículo – respondió Reginald Fletcher – Siempre solíamos acampar aquí…

- Señor… - respondió el guardia – Entiendo que venga a este lugar, pero se ha determinado que contiene gases tóxicos. Estamos viendo la causa y mientras eso ocurra no podemos dejar pasar a nadie. Es por su propia protección… entiéndalo.

- Esta bien… está bien. ¡Pero usted será responsable si mis nietos se quedan sin campamento!

Una vez que se fue Reginald Fletcher, un supervisor se acercó al "guardia".

- Agente Walter – dijo el supervisor - ¿Está seguro que ese hombre no volverá?

- No creo que vuelva – respondió Walter – Odio cuando todos creen que soy un guardia… no me esforcé tanto para entrar al FBI y acabar así.

- Son gajes del oficio, Agente Walter. No les dé importancia…

Mientras tanto en Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo Doofenshmirtz sorprendido.

- ¡Lo he decidido Heinz! – dijo Charlene, su ex mujer – Quiero que en el futura nuestra hija Vanessa tenga algo para poder tener un futuro. Hemos repartido los bienes, y creo que le corresponde tu compañía.

- ¡No puedo darle mi empresa a Vanessa! Ella aún no tiene… la maldad necesaria para manejarla… verás… ni siquiera tiene a un némesis…

- No se la das ahora… es un testamento de lo que estamos hablando – respondió su ex mujer.

- ¿Un testamento? Jamás había pensado en quien heredaría el negocio malvado familiar… - dudó un poco antes - ¡Pero creo que podré enseñarle a Vanessa todo lo que se necesita para ser malo! De acuerdo…

Y firmó ciertos documentos que Charlene había traído. Así, el científico loco determinaba cual sería el futuro de su empresa en el futuro… sería de Vanessa… ella llevaría las riendas del malvado negocio familiar.

¿Aunque cual era realmente el rubro de Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated? No ofrecía ni bienes ni servicios… salvo cuando intentó lograr inversión en derretir Monster Trucks. Tal vez si Vanessa tomaba las riendas, esa ambigüedad terminaría.

En el patio de Phineas y Ferb, los dos hermanos y la Tropa de Exploradoras habían terminado la construcción del Laboratorio. Ya era momento de iniciar la creación de Hamster gigantes.

En ese momento, Candace recibía una llamada.

- Candace – dijo Linda Flynn – Debes revisar el patio cuando tus hermanos no estén.

- ¿Porqué… de qué se trata?

- Quiero que desentierres el cadáver de Bucky antes que los chicos lo encuentren. He visto que han estado cavando en el jardín hace unos días…


	6. Arco de la Masacre P II III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Masacre**

**(Massacre Chapter)**

**Parte II**

- Quiero que desentierres el cadáver de Bucky antes de que los chicos lo encuentren. He visto que han estado cavando en el jardín hace unos días.

Esa noticia heló a Candace. Bucky… la mentira que ella y su madre inventaron para no herir los sentimientos de un joven Phineas que estaba en un campamento.

- No lo encontrarán…

- Hazlo Candace – dijo su madre en tono serio – Si Phineas llegara a encontrar el esqueleto… no sé qué sería de nosotros…

Trasladémonos un momento al Aeropuerto de Danville. La Dra. Victoria Watterson llegaba a Danville.

- Dra. Victoria – decía Roger – Estamos muy agradecidos por su aparición en Danville… tenemos entendido que viene por la Investigación de Oyashiro-sama.

- La investigación de los genes de Oyashiro-sama – respondió la Dra. Victoria – Los genes de la tribu que desató el terror en el Área Limítrofe nos sirven para poder saber si había enfermedades o cosas así en la zona.

- Lamentamos la confusión… - respondió Roger – Estamos muy agradecidos de que venga a Danville…

Volvamos al Patio de Phineas y Ferb. Una de las chicas exploradoras topó con una piedra que sobresalía en medio del patio entre la tierra.

- Sáquenla de ahí – dijo Isabella – Necesitamos el terreno plano para las mesas…

Gretchen comenzó a sacar la roca… era muy grande, así que pidió ayuda a las demás. Candace en ese momento miró hacia el patio por su ventana y se asustó. La piedra que iban a sacar era la marca que dejó su padre al enterrar a Bucky. Quiso decir que se detuvieran… pero sabía que eso sólo apresuraría las cosas. Solamente pudo morderse las uñas y esperar lo peor…

- Jalemos todos a la cuenta de 3… ¡1… 2…. 3!

Finalmente las exploradoras lograron sacar la piedra, la cual reveló unos huesos debajo de ella. Todos miraron con atención. Candace dio un grito aunque débil y se desmayó, por lo que nadie la oyó. Phineas y Ferb se acercaron a ver que era…

- Definitivamente son unos huesos – dijo Ferb.

- Seguro son de algún dinosaurio prehistórico – dijo Phineas – Olvida los Hamsters, Ferb… tenemos algo más importante.

Todos miraron a Phineas como preguntándose que era eso tan importante.

- Es decir… - dijo Phineas notando lo que pasaba – Analizar esos huesos… para saber que son.

En ese momento Candace pasaba por ahí y al ver desenterrar los huesos presintió lo peor. Quiso gritar, pero sabía que eso la delataría. Se quedó callada y miró con horror lo que sucedería.

- Ferb… corta esta parte del hueso y ponla en la PCR.

En ese momento… Isabella se fijó mejor en el cuerpo.

- Phineas, mira… tiene un collar. Está oxidado, pero creo que puede leerse.

El chico pelirrojo se acercó e intentó leer la etiqueta.

- No puedo verla bien… dice… ¿B…ky?

- Tal vez si usas este agente disolvente – le sugirió Gretchen.

Phineas usó el disolvente y se limpió el óxido. Ahora si pudo leer las letras y se quedó mudo de horror al ver lo que decía: "Bucky".

- ¿Phineas… pasa algo? – preguntó Isabella.

- No…. No… puede ser… ¡No puede ser él!

- Cálmate… seguro es otro perro…

- Ferb… - dijo Phineas ansioso – Quiero que vayas a nuestro cuarto y saques lo que tengo escondido dentro de mi cama. Es un vial con unos pelos de Bucky que usé para su veterinario. Vamos a comparar si esto no es una mala broma… ¡No puede ser!

- Phineas… - dijo Candace apareciendo lentamente – Déjalo ya…

- No Candace, no tengo tiempo ahora… tenemos que ver si el ADN coincide…

- ¡Ya basta Phineas! ¡Ese es Bucky! Ha muerto… y no te lo dijimos… por no herir tus sentimientos… pero termina ya con esto…

- Eso es mentira… seguro es un error. No lo creeré hasta estar seguro del Test PCR.

- ¡Estoy siendo sincera! No sabes lo que significa para mí… no desconfíes de tu hermana.

- ¿Porqué debería confiar en alguien que sólo ha procurado atraparnos?

Candace se quedó muda al oír la respuesta de Ferb. Esa era una estaca directa al corazón… directo al orgullo de Candace.

- ¡Los odio! – dijo Candace retirándose mortificada por esa acusación.

- Lo siento Phineas – dijo Ferb – Pero estaba complicando las cosas…

Perry había visto de un lado del patio toda la escena. Si no hacía algo… todo ese Universo se iría al diablo nuevamente antes siquiera de que empezara el Festival de Medio Verano. Ya no podía ocultarlo más tiempo… debía decir la verdad.

**Parte III**

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella comenzaron la PCR y todos los procedimientos para determinar el ADN de la muestra de huesos y compararla con la de Bucky. Todos estaban trabajando lo más duro posible.

Trasladémonos al lugar donde sería el Festival de Medio Verano. La Doctora Victoria Watterson estaba mirando cómo se instalaba el escenario y leyendo el volante que decía "Jeremy y los Incidentales: Concierto por el Festival de Medio Verano".

- Mira como los jóvenes celebran el festival que fuera en años muy antiguos el ritual más horrendo y digno de terror en el Área Limítrofe.

- Doctora… - decía el Administrador del lugar – Tratamos de que sea lo mejor para los chicos… no queremos que se asusten por leyendas antiguas…

- Ocúltale su historia a un pueblo… y te aseguro que cometerán sus mismos errores… y de la forma más horrenda…

Y sin decir más, se retiró. Ya fuera de la zona, cogió un taxi.

- Lléveme a Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

El taxista la miró incrédulo. ¿Quién iría a reunirse con ese loco, salvo otros como él? Sin embargo la mirada de la Doctora Victoria le hizo llevarlo a su destino. En unos minutos estuvo delante de la puerta principal y oyendo el famoso jingle.

"_Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados…"_

La mujer tomó el ascensor y a los pocos minutos estaba en la puerta del laboratorio y residencia del Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

- Un momento por favor… Perry el ornitorrinco, si eres tú, pasa que la puerta está abierta.

- ¿Perry, el Ornitorrinco? – preguntó la Dra. Victoria Watterson.

- Ah… eres tú – dijo apareciendo Doofenshmirtz – Ah… no era nada… es sólo mi enemigo.

- No juzgaré tu vida ni tus relaciones. Vamos a los negocios directamente. ¿Te interesa mi plan de invertir con el Imperial College de Londres?

- Ya no puedo tomar decisiones de mi empresa… está en testamento a mi hija Vanessa. Todo por culpa de mi ex mujer…

- ¿Crees que podría hablar con ella?

- Claro… aquí te doy su número para que la llames. ¿Pero qué le interesaría a ella esto?

- He pensado que en lugar de maldades, podemos convertir a tu compañía en una empresa de aluminio: Doofenshmirtz Aluminium Siding Inc y ser distribuidores exclusivos de nuestra patente del Departamento de Ingeniería Industrial.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo…

- ¡Claro que lo tiene! – dijo la Doctora Victoria – Cobraremos abusivas regalías a las empresas que quieran usar la tecnología y nuestro departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo te brindará nuevas ideas… todas terminadas en –inador.

- ¡Busca a Vanessa! Firmará de todos modos…

Y despidiéndose, la Dra. Victoria se retiró de la pérfida empresa de Doofenshmirtz.

- Pobre tonto… - pensó la Dra. Victoria – Le daré tan pocas regalías que apreciará más la pensión de divorcio que le da su mujer. Con él, ya tengo el favor a los Decanos de Londres, una empresa totalmente nuestra aquí y sin todo el tonto papeleo de Washington D.C.

(Nota del Autor: Doofenshmirtz dice que recibe una pensión de su ex mujer. En realidad la frase que usa es 'alimony' que es una especie de pensión dada al miembro con menos recursos de una pareja divorciada que mantienen custodia compartida de sus hijos, aunque técnicamente la custodia casi total la tiene Charlene Doofenshmirtz.)

La Dra. Victoria llamó a Vanessa entonces y le comunicó sus planes.

- ¿Podrás demostrar que mi padre es malvado si firmo los documentos?

- Claro querida… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Cuando tu madre vea que el rubro empresarial es la "Maldad", estará convencido de una vez por todas.

- Nos encontramos en el Centro Googolplex. Voy para allá.

La Dra. Victoria sonrió. Ahora si tenía la empresa que le habían pedido.

Por otro lado, en el patio de Phineas y Ferb, Ferb acababa el PCR y comparaba los resultados. Las coincidencias eran del 100 %. Ese esqueleto era de Bucky. Ferb no sabía que hacer y le mostró los resultados a Isabella.

- Oh Dios mío, Ferb… tenemos que ser cuidadosos…

En eso sonó el teléfono celular de Ferb. El chico se retiró a un lado del patio y contestó.

- Deja todo lo que estés haciendo y escúchame… después de tanto tiempo he venido por ti.

- ¿Madre? – preguntó Ferb - ¿Eres tú?

- Así es – respondió la voz – Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto por ti. Pero tenemos que librarnos de la custodia que mantienen tus padres…

- Debes venir… debes conocer a Phineas… el chico que ha cambiado mi vida. Ya no es un aburrimiento… ahora he cambiado.

- Tienes que decirme dónde estás… - respondió la voz – Así podré ir a verte.

- Estoy en Maple Drive 2308 – dijo Ferb colgándole y mirando al cielo con emoción.


	7. Arco de la Masacre P IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Masacre**

**(Massacre Chapter)**

**Parte IV**

Phineas venía del interior de la casa. Isabella le miró con una mescla de pena y desconcierto.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Phineas - ¿Porqué ese ánimo?

- Phineas… - dijo Isabella – El análisis PCR del ADN de ambas muestras… coincide…

Phineas se quedó ahí… congelado… esa noticia lo había devastado totalmente.

- Es decir… que todo este tiempo me han mentido… ellos me han mentido…

- ¡No! ¡Espera!

Phineas volteó a ver quien decía eso… era Perry.

- No, Phineas – pedía su mascota usando su implante – No te han engañado por mal… lo han hecho porque te querían. Pero por favor… no desconfíes de nadie…

- Perry…

- ¡Ayúdenme! – dijo el ornitorrinco al fin – Ya estoy cansado de ver este escenario de masacre una y otra vez… cada universo es ver como su vida y su verano es destrozado por alguien que les odia… pero ese definitivamente no es su familia…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Isabella.

- ¿No recuerdan nada? ¿No tienen como visiones de otro mundo?

- ¿Perry… estás bien?

- Me perdí… - dijo Perry – Y ustedes hasta cantaron en la azotea de Danville…

- Te creo – respondió Isabella – No te creo capaz de mentirnos…

Perry dio un suspiro de alivio. Tal vez ella recordase los flashbacks de los otros universos. Sus dueños tal vez no, porque casi todos esos flashbacks eran terroríficos.

- Llamen a Bufford, Baljeet y a Django – dijo Perry – Tenemos que organizarnos… algo muy grande va a pasar si no lo detenemos esta vez.

- ¿Y a donde nos vamos? – preguntó Phineas.

- Al Festival de Medio Verano.

- Oigan… ¿Y Ferb? – preguntó Isabella.

- Lo vi coger un celular… seguro lo llamarían – dijo Perry – Le dejaremos una nota.

Trasladémonos un momento al otro lado de la casa. Ferb estaba esperando a quien sería su madre.

De repente vio como un Taxi se detenía en su casa y alguien bajaba de él. Era ella.

- Hola Ferb – dijo la Dra. Victoria Watterson – Te veo después de muchos años…

- Mamá… - dijo Ferb mostrando por primera vez algo de empatía en sus palabras - ¡Mamá!

Y la abrazo con toda la ternura que fue capaz.

- Ah… - dijo ella – Extrañabas mucho a tu madre… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

- Sabes que estuve en el Imperial College de Londres. Siempre tuviste mi dirección… hasta lograste llevarte esa cabina de Chelsea hacia tu nueva familia… esa que según unas fotos que vi… tienes en tu habitación.

- Debes conocerlo… a Phineas Flynn.

- ¿Acaso es alguien que quiere hacerte daño?

- No… es aquel que hizo mi vida lo mejor que puede existir. Con él y sus amigos, estoy pasando el mejor verano que hay en el mundo… el mejor.

- Me alegro… y nos presentaremos a tu familia muy pronto. En cuanto a nosotros, ya no me llames Victoria Watterson… sabes que quiero dejar ese apellido atrás. Soy tu madre y por ello debes llamarme Victoria Fletcher… como con el resto de tu familia.

- Claro – respondió Ferb – Y algo más… hay una chica… la más bella que he visto en años…

- ¿Ah… estás enamorado? ¿Y quien es ella?

- No sé si quiera su nombre… pero tiene una apariencia de gótica. Pero es tan bella…

La Dra. Victoria se quedó muda. ¡Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! ¿Acaso su hijo sabía lo de la transacción de la empresa de Doofenshmirtz? Podría desbaratar todo lo que hizo por el Imperial College de Londres si la descubrían.

- Entiende hijo… de que a veces las madres tenemos que hacer ciertas cosas. ¿Te ha hablado de una empresa?

- No nos hemos hablado mucho… sólo la he mirado y a su belleza.

La Dra. Victoria dio un suspiro de alivio… pero debía asegurarse.

- No le digas jamás que soy tu madre… - le pidió la Dra. Victoria – Es que soy… un contacto para una prueba de doble ciego en un experimento de Sociología. Si le dices, podrías arruinar el experimento… y sabes que en la ciencia lo primero es la validez de los datos. Te lo enseñé cuando todavía podíamos vernos…

- ¿Porqué nos tuvimos que separar?

- Ah… hijo mío – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Es algo… tan complicado. A veces los adultos sencillamente les gusta complicar al mundo…


	8. Arco de la Masacre P V VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Masacre**

**(Massacre Chapter)**

**Parte V**

Por su parte, Phineas e Isabella se reunieron con los demás cerca de la casa de Jeremy. Luego todos enfilaron hacia el Festival de Medio Verano.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué vamos todos hacia allá? – preguntó Baljeet.

- Es algo que les debo contar… - dijo Perry – Tenemos que pasar lo menos notorio posible… y un lugar donde es casi común que nadie se percate es en el Festival. Nadie recelaría de unos amigos comiendo dulces y escuchando canciones.

- ¡Increíble! Hablas Perry… ¿Quién te lo enseñó? ¿Quién…?

El ornitorrinco no le dio respuesta.

- Perry… - preguntó Isabella - ¿Porqué no hemos esperado a Ferb?

- Siempre creí que tenía que encargarse de sus asuntos. Nunca he terminado de entender su forma de ser…

Trasladémonos un momento a Ferb y su madre.

- He visto salir a tus amigos… debes ir con ellos.

- No quiero… - dijo Ferb – Quiero estar contigo…

- Tu madre tiene algo que hacer… - dijo ella - ¿Quieres realmente estar conmigo?

- ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Siempre estaré contigo!

La Dra. Victoria le susurró algo a su hijo. Ferb tardó en reaccionar.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! – dijo Ferb saliendo - ¡Estaré en el Festival de Medio Verano!

La mujer miró la casa de la Familia Flynn y sonrió.

- Creo que ahora es tiempo… de algunas verdades…

Por otro lado, en el Festival, Jeremy y su banda "Jeremy y los Incidentales" estaban dando paso con su canción.

"_Linda, tierna y hermosa.  
Querida y suave como un caramelo de miel.  
Mientras dulce y…"_

- Phineas – dijo Perry – Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar algo.

- Claro… dime Perry.

- ¿Conoces información sobre un tal Proyecto Cartago?

- ¿Ese acaso no era un proyecto clasificado militar de la guerra fría? – respondió Baljeet.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Perry, temiendo de que se descubra que era un Agente.

- El gobierno descalificó archivos hace un par de semanas.

- Necesito que me digas lo que sepas.

- Lamentablemente… lo que se ha hecho público es poco – respondió Baljeet – Sólo sé que es un proyecto tecnológico de la guerra fría. No sé nada más.

Jeremy y su banda seguían con su tonada.

"_Y todos cantemos mi dulce canción_.  
_Por hoy detente un rato (Un rato)  
Nada quieres hoy hacer.  
Las nubes son ovejas o nubes.  
Hoy nada hay que hacer (Hoy nada hay que hacer)  
Nada hay que hacer."_

En ese momento, llegaban a casa de la familia Flynn , los padres a medias de Phineas y Ferb: Linda Flynn y Lawrence Fletcher. Los dos entraron y se sorprendieron de ver a una mujer con bata de laboratorio sentada en su sala.

- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Linda Flynn.

- Ah… es que tu esposo nunca te ha contado la verdad…

- ¿Lawrence… qué es esto?

- Quiero ahorrarles disturbios. Soy la Dra. Victoria Watterson.

- ¡Es esa famosa científica que salió en la Televisión!

- Así es… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Y también soy la madre de Ferb. ¿Eso no se lo dijo su esposo, no? No dejes que una verdad arruine un concierto de Love Handel…

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste esto? – le increpó Linda a su esposo.

- Era lo mejor para Ferb… su madre estaban tan ocupada con sus investigaciones que si no le decía que se había ido te extrañaría demasiado…

- Así que en pocas palabras le haz mentido. ¡Eso explica porqué me miraba tan sorprendido! ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas hecho daño a mi pequeño niño? – dijo la Dra. Victoria enfureciendo.

- Espera… Victoria… no es lo que tú crees…

El disparo de un sedante no lo dejó terminar. Luego miró a Linda Flynn que la veía sorprendida y le hizo lo mismo.

- Delta 4. Los primeros objetivos ya están inmovilizados. Procedan con el traslado – dejó el celular y suspiró – Ahora… es cuando la leyenda recién inicia…

**Parte VI**

A Ferb se le dio por volver a su casa. Había dejado algo… y más que todo quería llevar a su madre al Festival de Medio Verano. Así que decidió darle una sorpresa y entró por el patio de atrás.

Cuando llegó a la sala… su alegría se derrumbó totalmente.

(Nota de Autor: Busquen en YouTube la canción _'Golden Slaughter'_ de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni y escúchenla de fondo con esta escena)

Su padre y su madre adoptiva estaban en el suelo con dardos sedantes. La Dra. Victoria mirándolos mientras sostenía un celular.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Cuando la Dra. Victoria volteó y vio a su hijo… le miró con una mirada de lástima.

- Es algo terrible lo que hacen las madres por proteger a sus hijos…

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Eres mi madre… debes dar alegrías a tu hijo. ¿Qué le diré a Phineas?

- No va a ser necesario… que le digas nada.

- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- No lo sabes… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Estoy aquí porque tenía que hacer esto a quienes me separaron de ti. Me quitaron tu custodia… y tanto tus abuelos y éste perdedor – dijo señalando a Lawrence – Te hicieron creer que había muerto…

- Hasta que me contactaste hace 5 meses. Y dijiste que no le dijera a nadie. Jamás imaginé que volverías de este modo…

- Ah no te preocupes – dijo ella - Reginald Fletcher tendrá pronto su merecido.

- ¡No le hagas nada a mi abuelo! ¡No tiene la culpa!

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿No tiene la culpa? ¿Acaso no mantuvo una mentira de casi 8 años diciendo que estaba muerta? Eres el hijo de una científica… goza de tu lugar como tal. Sé que te gusta construir… pues a partir de ahora vivirás una nueva vida. ¡Cada mes tendrás a tu disposición todos los boletines de ciencias del mundo! Nature, Science, PNAS y muchas otras… las subscripciones de National Geographic, IEEE, The Lancet y el New England Journal of Medicine. Toda la ciencias tanto ingenierías como médicas estarán a tu disposición.

- ¡Pues nada de eso me interesa si no es con Phineas!

- ¿Qué dices…?

- No me importa tener que acceder a tantos beneficios… pero quiero que Phineas esté ahí para que los disfrutemos. De nada me sirve todo si voy a estar sólo. ¡Si quieres una nueva vida, quiero a Phineas y su familia en ella!

La Dra. Victoria miró a su hijo con sorpresa.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te han traicionado… han creído y han construido esa mentira.

- Phineas es inocente. No tuvo nada que ver con esto. Por favor detente ya.

- ¡Pero es que te amo! – le gritó ella - ¿Acaso esos dos tontos no merecen castigo?

- Ellos tal vez… - respondió Ferb – Pero no le hagas nada a Phineas.

- Ya sé porqué lo defiendes… lo estás usando – dijo la Dra. Victoria.

- ¿Qué dices?

- He hecho un seguimiento a tu vida por video. Tengo acceso a satélites de alto poder de zoom. He visto como tú y él han construido montañas rusas, playas, fuertes, cohetes espaciales… lo han hecho casi de todo. Pero he notado que Phineas es quien se lleva el crédito delante de los otros.

- ¿Por qué dices que lo estoy usando? Eso no lo haría jamás…

- Pero claro que lo usas. Canalizas tus ideas de verano… no se qué dirá exactamente… pero aunque a él se le ocurre la idea, tu le das forma. Coges sus ideas y las moldeas a lo que tú quieres.

- A lo que nosotros queremos, madre – le corrigió Ferb.

- Debes irte pronto… - le respondió ella – Esto tenderá a peor. Lo que voy a hacer después cuando despierten será mi venganza… y no quiero que estés tú para verla.

- ¿Qué les harás?

- Les recordaré su pasado… prefiero que sepas que se conocieron con Love Handel. Hay cosas que sólo los adultos podemos manejar…

- Sea lo que hagas… prométeme que no te pasarás de la línea. No hagas nada que sea peor. No compliques las cosas mamá… tan sólo quiero que se perdonen y sea todo como antes.

- Lo prometo hijo…

Ferb salió rápidamente de ahí. Cuando se fue, la Dra. Victoria volvió a mirar a sus víctimas.

- Lo siento Ferb… - dijo ella – Nada volverá a ser como antes… nada….

En ese momento llegaban dos chicas, con el vestido de la Tropa de Isabella. Sin embargo, les faltaban ciertas medallas.

- Lleven los cuerpos hacia el garaje. Todo estará listo para empezar nuevamente… y revivir la leyenda de hace cientos de años. Esta noche Danville… presenciará la verdadera y auténtica resurrección.

Las exploradoras cogieron los cuerpos y salieron con ellos a cuestas.


	9. Arco de la Masacre P VII VIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Masacre**

**(Massacre Chapter)**

**Parte VII**

(Nota del Autor: A partir de aquí… este Arco hará honor a su nombre. Lo advertí. Otra cosa, busquen en Youtube la canción '_World End Dominator_' de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni y escúchenla mientras leen)

Ferb salió corriendo hacia toda velocidad hacia el festival. Sabía que su madre planeaba algo. Lo que no sabía aún eran las dimensiones. Aunque tenía largas piernas no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto. Pero tenía que advertir a sus amigos de lo que su madre estaba planeando. Si no hacía algo… tenía la intención de que algo malo le pasaría.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Dos exploradoras de la tropa de Isabella lo estaban mirando.

- Lo siento mucho, pero la Dra. Victoria nos ha pedido capturarte.

- No pienso rendirme… - dijo Ferb - ¡Tendrán que vencerme primero!

- Eso lo veremos… - dijeron las dos, sacando sus bandas.

Ferb tenía que actuar rápido. Esas bandas eran letales. Si construyeron una resortera enorme para salvar a Phineas de caer cuando armaron la casa embrujada… sería más fácil usarlas para atrapar a una persona.

Ferb dio un salto al aire justo cuando lanzaban las bandas. Las mismas que no lograron su objetivo, porque se enredaron la una a la otra.

- ¡No ha terminado! – dijeron ellas – y lanzaron algunas de sus insignias. Una pasó por un árbol, haciendo un terrible corte. Ferb entendió la razón de las mismas.

Las exploradoras lanzaron una vez más las insignias. Ferb intentó esquivarlas, pero una pasó cerca de él, y le cortó un trozo de pelo. Ahora el chico de pelo verde sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Sacó su llave inglesa. Estaba dispuesto a presentar batalla si era necesario.

- ¡No nos asustas con eso! – dijeron ellas lanzando por tercera vez las insignias que volvían como boomerangs hacia ellas.

Ferb usó la llave para defenderse de los letales filos. Las insignias se desviaron y no regresaron a manos de sus dueños. Entonces sólo quedaban ellas y las bandas. Ferb tuvo una idea.

- No creas que acabamos… ¡Aquí van de nuevo! – dijeron lanzando las bandas.

Ferb se acercó rápidamente a una de ellas, esquivando las bandas. La exploradora que estaba lejos de Ferb y de su compañera, lanzó la banda, al igual que la otra creyendo tener cerca a Ferb, lanzó la suya propia. En ese momento Ferb empezó a rodear a ambas, de modo que cuando lanzaron las bandas de nuevo, cada una fue atrapada por la banda de la contraria, quedando amarradas como en una camisa de fuerza. Las había vencido.

- Díganle a la Dra. Victoria… que debe idear algo mejor la próxima vez – dijo Ferb al ver a sus captoras atrapadas - ¡Debe probar algo mejor!

Y diciendo esto, salió corriendo hacia la Festival de Medio Verano. Finalmente vio que estaba llegando ahí. En ese momento, sintió que la atmósfera cambiada a algo más apacible.

(Nota del Autor: Dejan ya de escuchar '_World End Dominator',_ si es que la escuchaban.)

En ese momento vio a su hermanastro y a sus amigos. Sabía lo que tenía que decirles:

- ¡Chicos! ¡Debemos regresar a Maple Drive ahora mismo!

- ¿Ferb?

- Phineas… tus padres… están en peligro. ¡Es ella, la Dra. Victoria!

Por miedo tal vez, no le dijo que esa mujer, era su madre. Phineas vió el rostro de Ferb y decidió volver.

Por su parte, Candace estaba intentando llamar a sus padres, para decirles que vengan al Festival. Lo que no sabía era que la Dra. Victoria los tenía cautivos. Así que decidió erróneamente ir hacia su casa. Quiso el destino, que Phineas y Ferb llegaran antes. Ferb los dirigió al garaje, donde Phineas encontró a sus padres atados.

- ¡Detente! – le dijo Ferb a la Dra. Victoria cuando llegó - ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Addyson! ¡Gretchen! ¿Por qué han hecho esto? – dijo Isabella al reconocer con la Dra. Victoria a esas dos miembros de la Tropa.

- Vaya Ferb… deberías estar agradecido… siendo tu madre quien viene a protegerte.

- ¿Esta es tu madre? – le preguntó Phineas – Dile que suelte a mamá…

- Eso lamentablemente no podrá ser…

- ¡Phineas! – dijo Linda Flynn - ¡Huye de aquí!

- ¡Nadie se irá de aquí! – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Ya sólo falta una pieza en el tablero…

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! – dijo Candace entrando - ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto?

- Ya todos estamos completos. Todos los relacionados con Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher están aquí. Ahora… llega el momento de empezar lo que planeé hace tanto tiempo.

Perry sabía que debía actuar, porque si no pasaría algo terrible.

- Para empezar… ¡Confiesen! ¡Dígales a sus padres lo que han hecho todo este verano!

- No les hagan caso – dijo Candace – Chicos, no hagan caso a esa demente.

Candace decía esto porque no quería atrapar a sus hermanos en una situación tan tensa como aquella. Pero lo más importante… estaban en peligro. Ella sería como sería, pero hay algo que nunca descuido… quería a sus hermanos, sin importar si eran biológicos o medio-hermanos.

- Ahora… veamos cómo se derrumba ese castillo de naipes – dijo la Dra. Victoria.

**Parte VIII**

- ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Qué es lo que dice esta mujer?

- No lo sabes… tus hijos han estado construyendo cosas a tus espaldas. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!

- Phineas… - dijo Linda Flynn mirando a Phineas - ¿Es eso verdad?

- Mamá… yo…

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Cómo te pareció eso, Lawrence Fletcher! ¡Destrozaste mi vida llevándote a mi hijo! ¡Mira como tu matrimonio se destruirá! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!

- Realmente no mereces ser mi madre – dijo Ferb.

- Que lástima hijo… porque la gente obtiene lo que obtiene, no lo que merece. Y tampoco creo que merecieras tanto. ¿Acaso merecías un hogar feliz, fundado en mentiras?

En eso, Perry supo que debía actuar, se incorporó y atacó a la Dra. Victoria. Ella era ágil y usando un balde, lanzó al ornitorrinco a un lado del garaje.

(Nota del Autor: Busquen en YouTube la canción '_akaikutsu nise_' de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni y escúchenla mientras leen esto)

- Ah… ¿Crees que me derrotarás? ¡Addyson! ¡Gretchen! ¡Mátenlo!

- Entendido, Dra. Victoria – dijeron ellas y sacaron de sus trajes, un arma con mira electrónica.

- ¿Cómo construyeron eso? – preguntó Isabella.

- No sabías que apuntábamos todo lo que hacías con Phineas y Ferb. La Dra. Victoria nos dio un lugar… no como tú que sólo pensabas en bandas y en Phineas – respondió Addyson.

Las dos desertoras de la tropa fijaron la mira en Perry y dispararon. La sangre brotó del ornitorrinco. La tensión en el garaje era tremenda.

- ¿Y crees que eso basta para matarme? – le preguntó Perry - ¡Estás muy equivocada!

El rostro de la Dra. Victoria se transformó en una mueca de rabia.

- ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? ¡Mátenlo inmediatamente!

- ¡Lo estamos matando! – respondieron Addyson y Gretchen - ¡Hemos disparado a su corazón!

- ¡¿Estás bromeando, no?!

- No sabes nada… - dijo Perry – Que seas quien lo engendró no te da derecho a tratarlo así. Ferb está mejor con su madre adoptiva. ¡Ellos son mejores padres de lo que tú serás!

- ¡Destrócenle el corazón a tiros! – gritó la Dra. Victoria.

Las desertoras dispararon, pero Perry era más ágil. Esquivó los disparos con facilidad.

Perry se acercó a la Dra. Victoria y de un golpe la hizo caer.

- ¿Perry hace esto…? – preguntó Linda Flynn - ¿Será que estoy teniendo una pesadilla?

- ¡Claro que no estás soñando! – dijo la Dra. Victoria incorporándose. De un golpe, lanzó a Perry a un lado y cogió el arma de Addyson y Gretchen. Miró a Linda Flynn y le apuntó - Veamos que hay en ese corazón tan abnegado de madre…

En eso Candace se lanzó sobre la Dra. Victoria y lucharon.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! ¡Chicos! ¡Váyanse de aquí!

- No nos iremos sin ti… - dijo Phineas - ¡Candace! ¡No hagas esto!

- Váyanse… porque si no, no podré atraparlos luego para mis padres.

Phineas entendió lo que dijo Candace y decidió escapar con Isabella, Ferb y los otros.

La Dra. Victoria golpeó a Candace y se liberó. Cogió el arma y le apuntó.

- ¡Pues vaya adolescente estúpida estás hecha! ¡Muere!

Mientras Phineas y sus amigos corrían, se escuchó el disparo desde el garaje. Luego se oyeron otros dos disparos.

- ¡Candace! – dijo Phineas intentando evitar quebrar su voz y dejar de correr - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

- ¡Atrápenlos ahora! ¡Ahora! – gritaba la Dra. Victoria desde el garaje.

En eso Bufford, supo cual era el objetivo de abusivo que tenía en el mundo.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Bufford – Dispérsense, yo la detendré…

- ¿Bufford? ¡Está armada! – dijo Phineas - ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

- Deja que por primera vez sea abusivo, pero para hacerles el bien… - dijo Bufford – Seguro Biff, el pez se sentiría orgulloso de mí…

Al oír eso, Phineas supo que Bufford hablaba con convicción y se dispersaron. Isabella y Perry por un lado, Baljeet, Phineas y Ferb por el otro.

Un momento después la Dra. Victoria llegó hacia Bufford.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

- No te dejaré que te interpongas entre sus destinos. ¡No alguien como tú!

- Es que no lo entiendes… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Finalmente cuando pasan muchos años, la leyenda está por revivir… Oyashiro-sama está por resucitar… ¡Y crees que un par de chiquillos idiotas me van a detener! ¡Este ritual debe seguir!

Bufford la miró desafiante. No lo convencerían ni con amenazas.


	10. Arco de la Masacre P IX

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Masacre**

**(Massacre Chapter)**

**Parte IX**

- ¿Qué tal si el único pez para ti es tu razón de que me dejes pasar? Si los pierdo, lo atraparé y lo torturaré como nunca has visto. Lo echaré vivo dentro de una sartén llena de aceite y lo veré retorcerse de dolor… y luego me lo comeré…

Esa retorcida amenaza no inmutó ni siquiera a Bufford.

- Lástima que ni siquiera sepas donde está… es más… no creo que lo sepas. ¡Maldita loca!

- ¡Apártate del camino! ¡Voy en serio! ¡Sé que se llama Biff y sabes lo que le pasará!

- Al igual que con Biff… ahora tengo un compromiso con mis amigos…

La Dra. Victoria arrugó el ceño y apuntó con el arma. Baljeet e Isabella oyeron el disparo y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer.

- ¡Baljeet! – gritó Bufford antes de dar su último suspiro y morir.

- ¡Bufford! ¡Noo! – dijo Baljeet. En eso cruzó por su mente una idea - ¡Isabella! ¡Ve por aquí!

- Baljeet… no lo hagas…

- Alguien tiene que vengarse por la muerte de Bufford… y debe proteger a Phineas y a Ferb. Si la distraemos, lograremos escapar.

Isabella entendió el punto y apreció la valentía de Baljeet y se marchó.

En ese momento, Baljeet sacó de su bolsillo uno de sus peores secretos. Un A-, menos puntos que una A+ (Nota perfecta). Suspiró y mirando a las estrellas, viendo que ya era de noche dijo:

- Al menos… esto la detendrá…

En ese momento la Dra. Victoria alcanzaba a Baljeet.

- ¡Apártate de mi camino si no quieres salir herido!

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? ¡Esta es una A-! ¡Esto es una verdadera maldición!

- No sabes lo que es una maldición real… ¡La leyenda de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Y yo, Victoria Fletcher, la resucitaré muy pronto!

- ¡Jajaja! – dijo Baljeet riéndose – No mereces llamarte 'Fletcher' ¿Así que eras la responsable de todo esto? Lamento decirte que así no lograrás crear una leyenda…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo paso la maldición… esta que está por despertar… es mi maldición. En ese momento… trascenderé de la humanidad… y me convertiré en Dios. Hasta en el mismísimo Oyashiro-sama… - respondió la Dra. Victoria con una voz siniestra.

- ¡Jajajaja! – dijo Baljeet – Digo que es imposible. La nueva leyenda de Danville… ya existe… y tiene nombres y apellidos…

Isabella escuchó el disparo y el sonido del cuerpo al caer. Aún así, siguió con Perry, hasta que se encontró con Phineas y Ferb.

- ¿Chicos, donde estamos? – preguntó Isabella.

- Estamos a unas cuadras del centro de la Ciudad. Si llegamos al centro, nos salvaremos.

En ese momento, apareció la Dra. Victoria, Addyson y Gretchen con un arma y bandas respectivamente.

- ¡Escapemos! – dijo Phineas.

Fue muy tarde. Gretchen lanzó las bandas y atraparon por los pies a Phineas y a Ferb. Isabella no quiso huir y abandonarlos y cayó en la trampa de la Dra. Victoria. Ella sacó una banda y la lanzó, atrapando a Isabella. Perry no podía huir y dejar a sus dueños, por lo que fue atrapado por la Dra. Victoria con una segunda banda.

En eso, la Dra. Victoria tomó un celular y marcó a un número.

- Situación controlada. Sigamos el plan como se ideó desde el principio.

Tras llamar, se acercó a una camioneta, la abrió y subió cargando a todos sus prisioneros y se dirigió a Maple Drive de nuevo.

- Lo siento… chicos… - dijo Perry – Lamento no haber podido tener la fuerza para luchar lo suficiente…

- No te preocupes Perry… - dijo Phineas – Sabemos que eres el mejor… la mejor mascota que hemos tenido en años…

- Y ustedes… - respondió Perry – Son los mejores dueños que tuve. Me siento orgulloso de ser su mascota.

- Phineas… Isabella… perdóneme – dijo Ferb – No sabía que sería así… no sabía que ella haría esto…

- No te preocupes, Ferb… tú no tienes la culpa. A pesar de todo… sigues siendo mi hermano.

- ¡Déjense de tanto romanticismo allá atrás! - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Les tenía pena, porque eran niños… pero viendo que son tan emotivos… no tendré reparos en deleitarme con lo que les voy a hacer…

- No le hagas caso – dijo Ferb – No siempre fui el mejor hermano. Lamento que por mi culpa estemos pasando todo esto…

- ¡Es que no tienes la culpa Ferb! - dijo Isabella – Los tres éramos felices. La culpa la tiene únicamente la Dra. Victoria. Tu eres inocente… y no olvides que nosotros lo creemos así.

- Chicos – dijo Perry – Me impresiona como son… son absolutamente geniales.

- Gracias Phineas, gracias Isabella – respondió Ferb – Gracias Perry…


	11. Arco de la Masacre P X

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Masacre**

**(Massacre Chapter)**

**Parte X**

(Nota del Autor: Lean este capítulo con reservas. La locura de la Dra. Victoria llegará por su peor punto por aquí…)

Finalmente, la camioneta llegó a Maple Drive 2308… la casa de la Familia Flynn. La camioneta llegó hacia el patio de atrás y se estacionó cerca del garaje. La Dra. Victoria bajó e hizo que bajaran a todos sus prisioneros. Los colocó mirando hacia arriba en el patio. Como estaban atados no podían moverse. Perry intentaba romper sus ataduras.

- Lamentablemente no funcionará Perry… me preocupé muy bien de diseñarlas…

La Dra. Victoria recorrió el patio viendo sus trofeos de guerra. Fue entonces cuando sacó su arma y la acercó a sus prisioneros. Se deleitaba al ver sus caras de miedo.

- Muy bien… ¿Con quién debo empezar?

- ¡No mate a Isabella! ¡Por favor! – rogaba Phineas - ¡Hágame lo que quiera, pero a ella déjela en paz! ¡No le ha hecho nada!

Con esto Isabella obtenía una respuesta a su eterna pregunta. ¿Phineas tenía sentimientos hacia ella? Era una ironía que lo sepa justo en un momento así.

La Dra. Victoria cargó su arma y puso el frío cañón sobre la frente de Isabella. La chica exploradora se heló de terror.

- ¡Noo! ¡Por favor! ¡No la mates! ¡A Isabella no!

- Lo pensaré… - dijo la Dra. Victoria mientras apretaba el gatillo – Ups… creo que lo pensaré mejor…

Phineas se quedó en shock al ver que el disparo de Isabella había hecho que la sangre brotara de su cabeza… estaba muerta.

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! – dijo Django que era traído atado por Addyson y Gretchen.

- Dra. Victoria – dijo Gretchen – Este es otro de su grupo…

- Pónganlo en el suelo… me encargaré en seguida.

En el suelo, la Dra. Victoria apuntó con su arma hacia la frente de Django.

- ¡Eso no! – pidió Ferb - ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Mamá… deja de hacer esto!

- Te haré un acertijo… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Podría simplemente quitarte ese polo veraniego y disecarte para la Facultad de Medicina Pediátrica… pero sería un fastidio llevarme los órganos. Así que dime… ¿Vas a arriesgarte? Haremos un acertijo… si lo resuelves te dejaré vivir.

- Si… - dijo con temor Django – Papá… papá…

- ¡Cállate y escucha el acertijo! – dijo la Dra. Victoria dándole un puntapié al atado Django.

Aquellas demostraciones de crueldad eran demasiado. Perry seguía intentando romper sus ataduras.

- ¿Broccoli o Coliflor? ¿Cuál de ellos es el verde? – preguntó la Dra. Victoria.

Django tenía miedo. Ver lo que había pasado lo aterraba. Y todavía más el cuerpo de Isabella que estaba a un lado suyo…

- Bro.. cco… li…

- Respuesta correcta – dijo la Dra. Victoria mientras apretaba el gatillo.

Sonó el disparo, y Django quedó en el suelo sin vida.

- Ah… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Creo que era mejor haber sacado los órganos…

Al ver como la miraban Phineas y Ferb, sacó de su bata de laboratorio dos jeringas y los sedó. Tras esto, el único despierto era Perry. Miró con rabia a la Dra. Victoria y le dijo:

- Así que ahora… seguramente me matarás…

- ¡Por supuesto! Tu cadáver de ornitorrinco parlante es parte necesaria de esta operación. Muy lejos de Washington D.C. y de la O.W.C.A, estás siendo usado para resolver una escandalosa disputa política. Con esto pondremos punto final a las leyendas de creatividad que se cuecen aquí en Danville…

- Eso sería lo que alguien tan retorcido como usted pensaría… creer que puede ahogar la imaginación con sangre…

- Muy buenas noches… - dijo la Dra. Victoria mientras cargaba la jeringa – Perry… o debería decir mejor… Agente P.

- ¡Detente!

- ¿Vaya…? ¿Es que vas a suplicar por tu vida?

- No, claro que no. Si vas a matarme, hazlo sin sedarme. De ese modo te recordaré… y sabré que eres mi enemigo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Es que no quieres una muerte indolora? Mira que te estoy dando a elegir… porque duele bastante… que yo sepa… que te arranquen las tripas vivo.

- Jamás voy a olvidarlo – dijo Perry mirándola con furia – Sé que me rajarás desde el estómago hacia mi alma, pero mientras lo haces… grabaré en mi mente tu rostro… ¡Y te detendré!

La Dra. Victoria no dijo nada, aunque tomó a Perry lo metió en la camioneta y lo llevó hacia rumbo desconocido.

- Perry… - dijo una voz – Lamentamos no haber hecho lo suficiente…

El ornitorrinco miró para ver quien le hablaba y vio como a una sombra: Isabella.

¿Era acaso eso un fantasma? No tuvo miedo… porque era alguien que conocía.

- Lo siento Perry… - dijo otra sombra, que resultó ser Candace.

- Luchamos para defendernos… aunque no lo suficiente – dijo otra sombra que era Baljeet.

- Hicimos de todo para proteger a tus dueños… - dijo otra sombra que era Bufford.

- Chicos… - dijo Perry.

Finalmente fue bajado de la camioneta y llevado hacia un Edificio en el centro de la Ciudad. Perry reconoció el lugar. Fue donde cantaron la canción de _'Perry, vuelve pronto a tu hogar'_, en el otro universo.

- Lo sentimos Perry – dijeron dos sombras que resultaron ser Phineas y Ferb.

Perry en ese momento veía en espíritu a todos sus amigos.

- Es una vergüenza… no haber derrotado al destino. ¡Pero lo haremos en el futuro!

- Chicos… - dijo Perry – Estén seguros… en el próximo mundo… nos esforzaremos mucho más… y finalmente saldremos de esta maldición.

- Es una lástima que no lo recordáramos todo, hasta ahora… - dijo Phineas – Pero gracias a ti Perry, aunque tarde, ya sabemos que es lo que pasa.

- No terminé de entender que pasa – dijo el espíritu de Django – Pero sé que juntos lo lograremos superar…

- Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Bufford, Django… muchas gracias a todos.

En ese momento su conversación fue interrumpida por los pasos de la Dra. Victoria que sostenía un bisturí. Se acercó hacia Perry y acercó el bisturí hacia su abdomen. La Dra. Victoria hizo una mueca de gracia y sin decir más, abrió y destripó a Perry.

Una vez que acabó con esa violenta muerte, llamó al celular y dijo:

- Portador Principal, eliminado. Ahora den inicio a la operación principal…

En ese momento, un grupo de pobladores estaban siendo concentrados en la Biblioteca Pública de Danville.

- ¿Cómo que una fuga de gas tóxico? – decían varios - ¡Queremos dormir!

- Por favor – decían unos soldados – Hacemos esto para proteger sus vidas. Sólo será esta vez.

Cuando entraron todos, los soldados cerraron la puerta y la aseguraron usando cadenas. Así mismo, empezaron a iluminar por dentro, usando las ventanas y reflectores.

- Dra. Victoria – dijo un solado por un celular – Todos los especímenes están dentro de la Biblioteca de Danville.


	12. Arco de la Masacre P XI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Masacre**

**(Massacre Chapter)**

**Parte XI**

La Dra. Victoria recibía confirmación de que sus especímenes estaban en el laboratorio.

- Empiecen la esterilización – dijo ella.

Los soldados, conectaron un tubo que salía de Biblioteca hacia un camión. En ese momento, dentro de la Biblioteca los pobladores vieron que salía un humo blanco. Al respirarlo se dieron cuenta de que era tóxico. Intentaron correr y escapar, pero las puertas estaban bloqueadas.

Algunos se llenaban la boca de espuma y caían muertos, otros se escondían por donde no llegaba el humo, pero aún así con el tiempo irían cayendo… el oxígeno se acababa y todo lo que podían respirar era ese gas mortal.

- Comando 1 – decía un soldado – Ala de Maple Drive eliminada.

- Comando 2 – decía otro soldado – Ala del Centro de la Ciudad eliminada.

Los pobladores iban cayendo… inclusive Roger…

- ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡Abran! ¡Soy el alcalde!

El gas tóxico lo sofocó y cayó muerto en medio de terribles convulsiones.

Algunos ciudadanos, rompieron el cristal e intentaron escapar, sólo para ser fusilados ahí mismo por los soldados armados que habían venido.

Un soldado, tomó su teléfono y llamó a la Dra. Victoria.

- Todas las alas de pobladores han sido neutralizadas. Los desertores han sido fusilados. Procederemos a ponernos los trajes estériles según las órdenes recibidas. La operación de esterilización sigue en marcha…

La Dra. Victoria se acercó hacia un lado del edificio donde mató a Perry y mirando la ciudad y los gritos que había en ella dijo:

- Sin una maldición no existiría un Dios. Debido a la maldición hay temor… cuando hay miedo la gente te alaba… En este momento ha empezado el nacimiento de un Dios… ¡Ahora me he convertido en Oyashiro-sama! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajaajaja!

Su risa demente resonaba y hasta hacía compás a toda la matanza que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. Era el éxito completo… la maldición perfecta.

Finalmente dio la orden final de la operación.

- Abran las compuertas de vapor de agua en el Lago. El viento se encargará de lo demás.

- Ah, espera – dijo ella – Todavía me falta acabar con el traidor de mi hijo y el chico que lo corrompió – miró su reloj – Creo que si me apresuro tendré tiempo…

Y riéndose en vos baja, bajo del edificio, tomó la camioneta y se dirigió hacia Maple Drive.

(Nota del Autor: Para esta parte, busca en YouTube esto '黒のリリアナ', que es una canción del OST de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. Escúchala mientras lees. Sáltate esta parte si crees que la Dra. Victoria ya hizo demasiado mal. Esta parte es muy fuerte. Lo advertí. Si no quieres seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el siguiente arco.)

La Dra. Victoria sacó de la casa de Phineas y Ferb una mesa y sillas. Haría lo que hizo su hijo y su hermano en 'Chez Ornitorrinco'. Cogió a los hermanos sedados y los amarró de los brazos y las piernas a las sillas y las puso cerca de las mesas. Luego tomó la camioneta y salió.

Pasaron unas horas… y entonces.

- Despierten… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Phineas… Ferb… bienvenidos al paraíso.

- ¿Pa… raí… so? – dijo Phineas despertando – ¿Dónde estoy?

Miró hacia la mesa y vio que estaba sentado sobre una mesa llena de platos tapados, como si estuviera en un restaurante de lujo. Ferb despertó y se vió sentado sobre una mesa con los mejores arreglos. Todos los platos tapados. No sabía que serían.

- En esta cena celestial… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Vamos a empezar como manda la etiqueta… primero Phineas con el aperitivo – La Dra. Victoria retiró la tapa del primer "plato", una copa con un líquido de color rojo.

- Es vino… - dijo Phineas – No bebo vino…

- Pero si no es vino… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Es jugo de fresa.

La Dra. Victoria le ofreció a Phineas el jugo y lo tomó. Acto seguido repitió el protocolo para su hijo Ferb. Los dos tomaban la copa, sin saber que estaban atados de los pies y que no podrían escapar de esa mesa.

- ¿Qué tipo de jugo de fresa es? – preguntó Ferb.

- Ah… quieren saber que es… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Bueno… es una bebida que yo inventé… y su tuviera nombre se llamaría Bloddy Bufford. Es la esencia del abusivo… del bravucón, hecha tras sacarle con una jeringa toda la sangre de sus venas y mezclarla con algunos fluidos corporales.

Phineas y Ferb escupieron lo que estuvieron bebiendo al saber la macabra combinación de ingredientes. Intentaron terminar la cena, pero estaban amarrados. La Dra. Victoria se acercó con una jarra llena del macabro aperitivo y llenó las copas. Abrió la boca de Phineas y vertió el líquido sobre la misma. Aunque se resistió a tragarlo, fue inútil… luego hizo lo mismo con Ferb.

- ¿Díganme que se siente beber la esencia del abusivo? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajaja!

Con ver el aperitivo Phineas y Ferb sabían que esa cena no era nada celestial y preferirían no saber el resto de los platos que había preparado la Dra. Victoria para ellos.

- Pero que modales tengo… debemos segur con el banquete. Seamos corteses… cuanta gente se ha ofrecido para darles lo mejor…

Phineas y Ferb miraban a esta mujer con horror.

- No entiendo porqué se ven así. No están disfrutando comer al abusivo que los retó en el Centro Comercial. Si quieren reír háganlo… no finjan estar tan horrorizados.

La Dra. Victoria destapó otro plato.

- Esta es la entrada… esta es una ensalada hecha con vegetales de estación. Todo en la ensalada es natural…

Entre la ensalada parecía haber trozos de salchicha cortados por la mitad. Pero parecía…

- Estas "banderillas" que están aquí cortadas a la mitad… son la versión 100 % natural. Directas de la india… son rebanadas de la lengua de Baljeet.

Al oír el ingrediente de esas "banderillas", Phineas y Ferb quisieron vomitar inclusive sus entrañas. Eso era demasiado…

- "Banderillas, banderillas, rico, rico, rico" – canturreó la Dra. Victoria - ¡Están deliciosas! No me digan que no les provoca el hambre… ¡Jajajajaja! Jajajajajajaja!

La mirada que tenían los dos hermanos no la podía describir lengua alguna.

- Pero si está delicioso. La lengua del chico que es capaz de teorizar, pero requiere ayuda para todo… hasta para el amor. ¿Acaso no recuerdas esa cena que le hicieron a su amiga? Disfruten de esto… ¡Jajajajaja! Pero esperen… todavía falta el plato de fondo… ¡Y el postre!

La Dra. Victoria cogió con un tenedor esas "banderillas" y las metió a la fuerza en las bocas de los dos hermanos, obligándoles a tragarlas.

- Aliméntense… en esta época que debemos aprender varios idiomas. El sabor de la lengua hindú… ¡Jajaajjajaja!

Acto seguido destapó otro plato.

- Esto es morcilla… un delicioso preparado… completamente natural y nutritivo.

La Dra. Victoria acercó el tenedor y cortó un poco, acercándolo a la boca de Phineas.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Mátanos, pero deja esta tortura!

La Dra. Victoria introdujo la morcilla en la boca de Phineas y se la hizo tragar. Hizo lo mismo con Ferb.

- ¿Sabes de que esta morcilla? Es de Australia. Traída directamente de Australia y ennoblecida por años de lealtad.

Phineas se horrorizó cuando escuchó lo de lealtad. ¿Acaso era posible…?

- Esta es la morcilla, no de cerdo. Prueben el delicioso sabor de la morcilla de Ornitorrinco, traída directamente de los intestinos de Perry.

Phineas y Ferb vomitaron al oír el ingrediente exótico de la morcilla. La Dra. Victoria cogió una servilleta de tela y les limpio la boca. Aun así… todavía se veía cierto chorro, salir de sus bocas.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Sigamos con el banquete! Falta repetir el plato principal… pero como es de lujo, comerán otro plato. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!

La Dra. Victoria destapó otro plato y entonces vieron algo parecido a los anticuchos. Olían demasiado bien… tanto que los dos hermanos salivaron sin darse cuenta.

- Esto es anticucho… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Algo así como corazón a la parrilla. Normalmente ligado a las vacas. Oriundo de países andinos, como el Perú. Algo parecido a las brochetas…

La Dra. Victoria les hizo comer ese anticucho. Curiosamente esta vez ninguno de los hermanos se resistió. Era delicioso…

- Esta vez hiciste algo bien… - dijo Phineas – Esto es lo único que se ve apetitoso.

- Bueno… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – En realidad eso era anticucho… pero no de corazón de vaca… era directo de México. Esto es anticucho de corazón de Isabella… anticucho de exploradora… de Tropa 46231. ¡Jajajajja! ¡Jajajajajja! ¡Jajajajaja!

En ese momento, todo lo apetitoso de ese "anticucho" se acabó para Phineas y Ferb. Lo vomitaron muertos de horror.

- Y lo último es el postre… si lo comen los dejaré libres para siempre. ¡Libertad!

- Ya basta… - rogó Ferb - ¡Detén esta farsa! ¡No queremos seguir este macabro banquete!

- El postre era un secreto, pero los veo tan emocionados que lo diré para que se animen a comer y se les abra todo el apetito… - dijo la Dra. Victoria destapando un último plato – Es chuleta con manzanas al horno… realmente fue difícil prepararlo… porque lo hice con el cuerpo de Candace Flynn. Fue difícil encontrar carnes… pero le puse un lindo detalle… la cabellera de Candace Flynn. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajja!

Nada en el mundo podía ser más horrendo que ese postre. Definitivamente los dos hermanos no lo comerían. Se les revolvían todas las entrañas al siquiera oír el ingrediente.

- Vamos… chuletas de aquella hermana que quería atraparlos y castigarlos. ¿Qué les parece mi hospitalidad? Ríanse si quieren… ¿De qué les preocupa? Nadie los ve… Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher… estamos solos… en confianza… coman y diviértanse. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Al ver que los dos hermanos se negaban a comer el postre ni nada de los que les había servido, la Dra. Victoria se enojó. Sacó su arma y finalmente…

- Por eso jamás se debe dar el caviar a los cerdos… porque no lo aprecian – y diciendo eso disparó a los dos hermanos matándolos – Pobres idiotas… no saben lo que se perdieron… - dijo mientras saboreaba todos los productos que dejó en la mesa – Perder mi tiempo haciendo un banquete para esos dos… bueno se supone que eran sólo unos tontos niños.

Y diciendo eso, cogió la camioneta, subió en ella y se retiró.

(Nota del Autor: Si realmente la Dra. Victoria les dio de comer a Phineas y Ferb ese horrendo festín... es algo que dejo a su imaginación. La mujer esta tan loca que bien podría, pero quiero que especulen y por ende pueden ser dos cosas: Les dio de comer bien y los asustó mediante tortura psicológica o realmente comieron a sus amigos. Piénsenlo y diganlo en los reviews)


	13. Arco de la Música de Festival P I II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte I**

(Nota del Autor: Ahora ya sabemos qué ocurrió realmente en Danville y algo sobre la vida de Ferb. Sin embargo, aún nos falta saber que motivó a la Dra. Victoria a sus terribles acciones y ver si algún día… en algún universo, Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos podrán detener a esta mujer. Y sobre todo… porqué Ferb es tan callado. Disfruten del arco y gracias a los que han estado leyendo y soportando esto. Sé que es mucho pedir… pero ojalá algún día muy lejano… alguien anime estas descripciones. Sería… espeluznante)

(Chelsea, Londres – 1970)

Londres, aquella ciudad que tendría 500 años casi de Historia… ciudad de reyes, ciudad de Intriga… en fin… tenía todo lo que una gran ciudad tenía.

En esa ciudad había una calle… larga y de casas residenciales. Silenciosa… no se oía el ruido de los vehículos ahí. Una niña y sus risas cortaban el silencio mientras perseguía una pelota a lo largo de la misma. Una mujer más alta… la seguía.

- Victoria… - decía una mujer – Regresa aquí…

- ¡Si mamá! – dijo alegremente una niña.

La niña regresó y fue tomada por su madre quien la llevó a su casa. Fue sentada en una mesa y entonces…

- Victoria… te he dicho que no salgas antes de las 5 PM. Tenemos que tomar el té. ¿No te perderías algo tan delicioso?

- ¡Umhmm! – dijo Victoria comiendo unas galletas - ¡No lo olvidaré!

- ¿Acaso mi niña no quiere comer el postre? – dijo un hombre entrando - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Papá! – gritó Victoria con alegría - ¡Han venido! ¡Han venido!

- Si hija… ahora iremos al centro comercial tal como te lo prometí.

- ¡Centro Comercial! ¡Centro comercial! ¡Siii!

Esa feliz familia salió con su hija hacia el centro comercial. Oscurecía, pero los reflectores permitían ver algunas cosas. Entre ellas… el buzón de esa familia que ponía:

"_Familia Watterson"_

Por su parte, los padres de Victoria decidieron que sería mejor tomar el bus. No usarían el vehículo familiar esta vez… querían enseñarle a su hija cómo usar el transporte público. La familia abordó el bus y tomaron asiento.

Esos eran tiempos antiguos, cuando los conductores no llevaban la mayor cantidad de gente posible, sino la cantidad justa. Sin embargo nada era perfecto y el copiloto comentaba algo al que sería el chofer.

- Oye Tom… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Ayer no te vi tan bien que digamos…

- No me seas especial Robert – respondió Tom – Recuerda que tengo que mantener a mi hijo.

- Pero creo que podrías descansar… yo podría manejar por ti…

- ¿Y dejarte que casi choques el vehículo? – respondió Tom – Claro que no… yo me encargo.

El vehículo salió por una curva y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando el piloto empezó a sentir un agujereo en el pecho… un dolor que no había sentido nunca, pero que estaba ahí… persistente.

El chofer decidió ignorar el dolor y siguió conduciendo y sin dar parte al copiloto. Ese fue su peor error. De repente el dolor se hizo tan intenso que se llevó la mano al pecho… fue entonces cuando separó las manos del timón.

Se acercaba a lo lejos un camión de mercancías… a toda velocidad.

El chofer se concentró en su dolor. El copiloto se dio cuenta de que el vehículo iba a la deriva e intentó conducir. Ya era tarde… el timón se giró y el vehículo enfiló directo hacia la dirección del camión. El copiloto intentó virar, pero lo hizo tan rápido que el vehículo fue a toda velocidad y se estrelló contra el camión. Los chasis fueron destruidos inmediatamente… los pasajeros salían como pelotas de beisbol. Ninguno tenía cinturón de seguridad…

La pobre Victoria fue cogida por sus padres, en un intento de preservarle la vida. Se vio por los aires viendo como entre gritos y ruido de cristales rotos la gente iba y venía en esa zona de cero gravedad que se había convertido el bus. Finalmente un golpe seco contra el suelo cortó su conocimiento.

El bus se había volcado hacia la derecha tras el intento de virar. El pobre piloto y copiloto se llevaron la peor parte, porque acabaron dentro del camión estrellado. De más está decir que no salieron vivos.

Victoria abrió parcialmente los ojos y se sintió algo caliente. Un líquido tibio calentaba sus mejillas, ya que estaba tirada contra el suelo. Lo tocó… y vio que era sangre. Pero no tuvo miedo. Se sentía misteriosamente sin dolor. Se observó… tenía heridas de poca importancia y rasguños. ¿De dónde salía esa sangre? Miró hacia los lados y vio a los demás en el suelo… y al dar la vuelta vio que sus dos padres estaban en el suelo sin ningún gesto. Un hilo rojo de sangre salía de ellos.

- Mamá… Papá…

No obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a ellos y los sacudió. Se desesperó. Los sacudía más fuerte… seguramente estaban dormidos.

- ¡Tenemos una niña! ¡Tenemos una niña! – gritó un paramédico sacándola de ahí. Victoria se resistió, pero fue sacada rápidamente – No te preocupes… estarás bien.

Pero ella no quería estar bien… ella quería despertar a sus padres. ¿Porqué los paramédicos no iban por sus padres? ¡Estaban dormidos! ¡Debían salvarlos!

- No los… dejen… ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierten!

Había empezado un infierno para Victoria Watterson esa misma tarde.

**Parte II**

Victoria se vio de pronto en el Hospital Escolar del Imperial College de Londres. A sus lados veía a otros enfermos. Estaba en una cama y era la predilecta de las enfermeras. Pero eso no le bastaba… quería a sus padres.

Por otro lado, un policía y un médico hablaban.

- No creo que debamos decírselo aún…

- Dr. Wilson – dijo el policía – Victoria Watterson es huérfana. Sus padres han muerto y no tienen más familiares. Los abuelos ya están muertos. Me temo que será entregada a Servicios Sociales.

- Esta bien… - dijo el médico resignándose – Pero no se lo diga tan repente… porque es una pena que le pase esto… con sólo 10 años… y sin padres…

El oficial entró hacia donde Victoria estaba y la miró. Victoria reconoció su porte de policía.

- ¡Oficial! ¿Qué sabe de mis padres?

- ¿Victoria Watterson?

- Si… ¿Qué ha pasado con papá y mamá? ¿Me podré ir a casa?

- Serás asignada a un orfanato de la región. No te preocupes… todo irá bien…

- No necesito un orfanato… mis padres van a venirme a llevar a casa…

- Valor Victoria… sé fuerte…

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¡No me diga que…! ¡Es mentira! ¡Papá y mamá deben estar esperándome! ¡Quiero a mis padres! – dijo Victoria entrando en el llanto.

Incluso para un veterano como ese oficial, ver a esa niña llorar le rompía el corazón.

Dos días después Victoria era dada de alta y llevada al Orfanato de Stoneville cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar era tétrico. Era una construcción algo antigua que se había adecuado para orfanato. En la puerta la esperaba un hombre con porte militar: El Mayor Battler.

- Mayor Battler – dijo el oficial del hospital – De acuerdo a los papeleos que le llegarán… rogamos que admita a Victoria Watterson, que es huérfana de padre y madre tras un terrible accidente.

- No habrá ningún problema… siempre que paguen con la "cuota".

- Ah… no se preocupe… claro que pagaremos su cuota.

El Mayor miró a Victoria quien todavía seguía melancólica y murmuraba que quería a sus padres. No quería aceptar la nueva situación.

- Ya estará todo bien – dijo el Mayor Battler dándole cariños a Victoria.

- No quiero… quiero a mis padres… ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Victoria sintió que una mano recorría sus mejillas… tal vez consolándola. Que equivocada estaba… ya que de repente esa mano volvió hacia su mejilla y le dio un tremendo bofetón que sintió que medio cráneo se le iba para un lado.

- ¡Cállate, pedazo de tonta! – gritó el Mayor Battler - ¿Qué te creías que vivirías como una reina? ¡Pues que equivocada! – la tomó de los pelos - ¡Vamos! ¡Adentro!

Victoria supo con miedo que esa bienvenida no era presagio de nada bueno.

Su entrada a dicho orfanato pareció responderle. Los chicos y chicas que estaban en el comedor principal comían en silencio. No se oía ni siquiera un intento de hablar. Sólo los sonidos de los platos y los tenedores al ser servidos y usados.

- ¡Ahhh! – dijo un chico que había hecho caer al suelo por accidente su plato de comida.

- No te preocupes… - dijo el Mayor Battler – No es nada…

- Gracias Señor… ¿Podría servirme otro plato?

- ¡Claro que no, inútil holgazán! – dijo el Mayor dándole un puntapié, de modo que el pobre chico cayó al suelo - ¡Comerás lo que ensuciaste! ¡Come del suelo! ¡Vamos! Aprende a no malgastar los recursos…

Victoria que estaba a una mesa de distancia vio todo eso y decidió comer despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido. Lo que había visto la asustaba.

Esa noche Victoria no pudo dormir. Del cuarto contrario se escuchaban llantos, plegarias y demás formas de actuar cuando sentimos miedo.

- ¡Maldición! – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la pared - ¡Otra vez haz mojado la cama Steward! ¡Ya tienes 11 años, maldición! ¡11 malditos años!

- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mamá! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Victoria se quedó helada al oír los gritos de perdón del chico y como se oía una serie de golpes, como si lo estuvieran latigueando.

- Será mejor que duermas y no prestes atención a eso – le dijo una chica que era su vecina de cama – Si nos ve despiertas, nos golpeará de nuevo.

- Este lugar… es terrible – dijo Victoria.

- Este sitio es el infierno – dijo la chica – Dios ya no recuerda que estamos aquí…

- ¡Mira como sabe! ¡Mira como huele! – decían del otro lado de la pared - ¿Entendiste?

Victoria tomó ese mismo día una decisión… se escaparía de ese lugar infernal.


	14. Arco de la Música de Festival: P III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte III**

Existen en el mundo ciertos lugares que aparentan ser los mejores, pero que en realidad esconden terribles secretos… son como sepulcros blanqueados… pero por dentro sólo tienen despojos humanos. En un lugar así se encontraba Victoria.

Pasaron 3 semanas. En esas 3 semanas Victoria vio lo peor de la especie humana. Hombres que literalmente torturaban a los niños. Eso ya no era disciplina… era sadismo… era tortura. Renunciamos a describir todo lo que hacían… porque básicamente no tendríamos imaginación ni agallas para siquiera contarlo.

¿Qué había merecido ellos para acabar así? ¿Qué pecado habrían cometido? ¿O es que acaso Dios practicaba el castigo preventivo? ¿Acaso su omnisciencia ya sabía quiénes serían los peores criminales y por eso los castigaba ahora que no podía resistirse al castigo?

- ¡Escuchen todos! – dijo el Mayor Battler interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Victoria – Hoy vamos a trabajar en el huerto que tenemos a las afueras del Orfanato. Quiero que todos sigan mis órdenes directamente…

Victoria pensó entonces… "Huerto" ¡Significaba que saldrían… que al fin serían libres! Podrían escapar si conseguían burlar a los guardias…

- Maria… Eva… - llamó Victoria - ¿Han oído eso…? Podremos ser libres…

- ¿¡Qué están hablando allá!? – gritó el Mayor Battler – Escuchen mis órdenes… ¡Salgan todos hacia el huerto!

Maria, Eva y Victoria salieron hacia el huerto. Eligieron una parcela cercana a un sitio donde días atrás habían visto un agujero en la alambrada que cercaba ese lugar.

- ¡Trabajen! – decía el Mayor - ¡Lo que necesita este país es más hombres y mujeres fuertes… no los pusilánimes y cobardes que hay hoy en día!

En un momento en el que el Mayor se acercó a mirar la parcela más lejana de donde estaba Victoria… ella dio la voz de mando a sus amigas. Sabía que podían escapar…

- ¡Mayor! – llamó un chico - ¡Están escapando!

El Mayor regresó hacia donde lo habían llamado y vio que efectivamente las 3 chicas se habían escabullido. Miró al chico que le dio esa información… era Steward.

- ¡Pues eres un idiota por dejarlas escapar! – dijo con furia el Mayor mientras le daba un golpe en la boca del estómago, de modo que su boca chorreó un fino hilo de sangre - ¡Vamos! ¡Guardias! ¡Atrápenlas!

Los guardias salieron por ese agujero de la alambrada y comenzaron a perseguir a Victoria y a sus amigas. Ellas presintieron el peligro…

- ¡Dispérsense! – dijo Eva - ¡Dispérsense y nos salvaremos! ¡Corran como puedan! ¡No miren atrás! ¡No miren atrás!

El resto decidió hacerle caso y se dispersaron. Victoria decidió correr hacia el bosque… y sus amigas hacia direccionas opuestas, pero siempre hacia el bosque. Si regresaban a la ciudad serían atrapadas más de prisa.

Victoria corrió y vio que las nubes se ennegrecían… iba a llover. Estaba feliz… sabía que la lluvia haría que sea más difícil seguirle el rastro. Pero se equivocó.

En ese momento cayó un rayo cerca de donde ella estaba. Tuvo miedo y se detuvo. A su lado había una pequeña cueva. Se metió adentro. Era un sitio algo pequeño y cubierto por maleza… no la podrían ver con todo el barro que se estaba formando.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! – escuchó Victoria - ¡Suéltame por favor!

Victoria miró hacia donde creyó que venía la voz. Uno de los guardias había tomado a Eva y la llevaba por los pelos hacia el orfanato. Luego vio que pasaba lo mismo con María. Pero entre los forcejeos… uno de los guardias dejó caer unas monedas. No las recogió…

Victoria vio que a corta distancia había un teléfono público… una cabina telefónica rural, ya que seguramente por ese bosque pasaban turistas. Volvió a ver las monedas. Eran suficientes para una llamada. Recordó lo que sus padres le dijeron.

- Tenemos un buen amigo… el Dr. Campbell. Cualquier cosa que te ocurra, debes recordar su número… no dudes en llamarlo si tienes algún problema y no podamos ayudarte.

Victoria supo que la única salida de ese orfanato infernal era esa… llamar al Dr. Campbell y decirle de su miserable vida. Así que tomó valor, salió de ahí, recogió las monedas y entró a la cabina. Marcó el número…

- Dr. Campbel… dígame…

- Dr… - dijo Victoria - ¿Conocía Ud a mis padres… la familia Watterson?

- Ah… ¡Ya los recuerdo! ¡Grandes amigos míos! ¿Sucede algo con ellos?

Victoria vio que el Mayor Battler venía a por ella, porque se dirigía hacia la cabina.

- ¡Debe ayudar a la única hija de esa familia! ¡Estoy en el orfanato Stoneville!

- ¡Oye! – dijo el Mayor Battler - ¡Te vas a enterar lo que acabas de hacer!

- ¡Ayúdeme por piedad! – suplicó Victoria - ¡Dr. Campbell!

En eso entró el Mayor Battler y colgó el teléfono de la cabina. Miró a Victoria con furia y…

- Haz cometido un grave delito… tú y tus amiguitas lo pagarán dentro del orfanato.

Victoria comenzó a temblar. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno…

- No sabes lo que les haré a ti y a tus amigas… se arrepentirán por siempre de esto.

Victoria miró hacia el teléfono… ojalá el Dr. Campbell respondiera a su llamado de ayuda.

Fue entonces cuando el Mayor la regresó hacia el orfanato. Al entrar vio en la explanada a los demás niños mirando hacia el centro. Habían colocado 3 baldes grandes con agua.

- Bienvenidos al Solemne Castigo hacia estas 3 desertoras… que ignoraron nuestra estricta disciplina militar… - dijo el Mayor Battler. Miró hacia las desertoras – ¿Están arrepentidas?

- Queríamos escapar… de este infierno – dijeron desafiantes las tres.

En ese momento, las vigorosas manos de los guardias hundieron sus cabezas en los baldes de agua. Las 3 chicas intentaron salir, pero no podían… sentían ahogarse cuando violentamente fueron sacadas nuevamente.

- ¿Se arrepienten?

Como guardaron silencio, no pasaron ni 15 segundos antes que volvieran a los baldes. Luego los sacaron de ahí y el Mayor hizo que se llevaran los baldes.

- No se preocupen… tengo algo mejor para cada una de ustedes…

En eso recibió una llamada al teléfono del Orfanato. El Mayor atendió y demoró casi 10 minutos ahí. Su rostro volvió hacia Victoria con furia. Hizo un ademán y los guardias se llevaron a sus amigas y ordenaron a los demás chicos dispersarse. Sólo quedaron ellos dos.

- Uno de mis superiores me ordenó que te entrege a la custodia de un tal Dr. Campbell. Te has salvado… porque si no te torturaría de lo peor.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas torturándonos?

- Ustedes son malas… sencillamente eso. ¿Acaso el gobierno nos da fondos para curarnos de las heridas psicológicas de la guerra? ¡Sólo nos deja a cargo de pocilgas como estas!

- ¡Muy bien! – le dijo ella - ¿Así que me castiga por ser malvada? ¡Eso lo seré! ¡Llegará un día en el que la maldad que haya cometido sea tal… que todos la recordarán! ¡Y se acordará de quien es a quien provocó! ¡Mayor Battler!

- Con que me retas… ¡Tus amigas pagarán el precio! Le arrancaré la ropa a Eva y la amarraré contra el suelo del granero y esparciré alpiste para que los pollos la coman… y de paso piquen y arranquen su carne. ¡Jajajajja! ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Y que podré hacer con Maria? Ah… ya se… la meteré dentro en un cilindro y lo haré rodar por este accidentado terreno… una y otra vez. ¡Una y otra vez! – entonces la cogió de los cabellos - ¡Ven aquí… para que veas como torturo una y otra vez a tus amigas!

- Me castigas por mi maldad… pues en el futuro te daré mucho de que hablar…

- No sean fanfarrona… seguro que cuando crezcas querrás dedicarte a la bebida para olvidarte de lo que te voy a mostrar… ¡Vamos!

De repente todo el orfanato se llenó de ecos de gritos y súplicas de perdón. La tortura del Mayor Battler había empezado… y Victoria sería la muda pero mortificada testigo de todas esas desgracias.


	15. Arco de la Música de Festival: P IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte IV**

(Chelsea, Londres, 1978)

Habían pasado ya 8 años desde el ingreso a ese infernal orfanato. Ahora Victoria estaba con el Dr. Campbell como su hija adoptiva. La chica no quería recordar nada sobre lo que pasó ese día del castigo. Ver a su amiga Eva siendo casi devorada por los pollos era algo que la asustaba.

El Dr. Campbell era un Biólogo Molecular, algo muy valorado en esas épocas cuando el progreso científico de la Microbiología despegaba para llegar a lo que tenemos hoy. El Dr. Campbell inculcó a Victoria el aprecio por la ciencia.

Pero ella tenía esas pesadillas. Aún recordaba lo que pasó con ella en el orfanato. Su amiga Eva… fue literalmente devorada por los pollos cuando vertieron alpiste sobre todo su cuerpo, inclusive cerca de sus pestañas… lo que hizo que los pollos le coman uno de los ojos.

A ella sencillamente la obligaron a ver, pero nunca olvidaría esas escenas… ni la promesa a ese Mayor… si la castigaba por ser mala, se lo demostraría y con creces.

De todos modos, como ya había pasado tanto tiempo, Victoria ya era casi una adulta. Marcada por lo que le pasó y también por la formación que recibió de su padre adoptivo. Producto de esto, ella había desarrollado una forma de pensamiento muy particular.

- Victoria – decía el Dr. Campbell – No olvides que desconocemos los misterios de las bacterias y los microorganismos… los cuales campan por todo el mundo sin siquiera ser detectados.

- Así es – respondía ella – El hombre desconoce las implicaciones secretas que puede tener los microorganismos en su cuerpo… y en su cerebro, centro de la razón.

- No olvides que esas leyendas que cuenta en los Estados Unidos. Donde una tribu masacró a las otras… la leyenda del Lago de los Demonios Flotadores… se explican sin dioses ni espíritus… sino con virus y parásitos que dominan la mente del hombre y lo someten a sus peores deseos e instintos.

El Dr. Campbell tenía una teoría muy particular, en la que pensaba que los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado de Danville, del cual había oído porque su faena de científico lo llevo a pisar ese lugar, eran producto de una infección extraña parecida a la Toxoplasmosis o a los priones. Lo cual tenía consecuencias inmediatas… como que unos simples organismos podían sojuzgar al hombre y a su voluntad. Algo controvertido… para esa época.

(Chelsea, Londres, 1981)

Habían pasado 3 largos años. El Dr. Campbell expondría ante la Academia Nacional de las Ciencias, su teoría sobre los parásitos y los virus como responsables de lo que pasó en Danville. Sus investigaciones en materia biológica lo habían llevado a conclusiones interesantes y muy controversiales: Los hombres podían ser controlados mediante bacterias, virus y parásitos. Las consecuencias de estos descubrimientos no tendrían precedentes. Victoria estaba emocionada porque asistiría a la apertura de una página en la historia de la religión, la filosofía y la biología… o eso creyó.

Finalmente llegó el día. El Dr. Campbell llegó al Auditorio de la Academia Nacional de las Ciencias que rebosada de un distinguido público, personas notables, científicos del más alto nivel, profesores y alumnos destacados. El Dr. Campbell tomó aire y empezó su disertación con respecto a los efectos de los parásitos y demás en la mente y comportamiento humano.

Fue una ponencia larga y magistral… sin embargo…

- ¡Esto es estúpido! – dijo uno de los jurados - ¡Creer que un organismo tan poco evolucionado pueda controlar al hombre! ¿Por quiénes nos toma?

- Las consecuencias serán terribles – dijo otro jurado - ¿Ha visto esto desde un punto de vista filosófico siquiera? ¡Son conclusiones muy aventuradas, Dr. Campbell!

Victoria no podía sino ver con impotencia cómo todo lo que había hecho su padre adoptivo en esos 3 años, era destruido en esos miserables 40 minutos que duró todo.

- La sociedad como tal está en peligro… ¡No permitiremos que conclusiones apresuradas dañen el prestigio de esta Academia! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera Dr. Campbell!

Y el resto de asistentes le coreó lo mismo. En ese momento Victoria sintió un dolor como aquél cuando sus amigas fueron torturadas en su delante en el orfanato.

Al ver a su padre adoptivo en tan mal estado, ella decidió dejarlo solo y fue hacia la Universidad… el Imperial College de Londres, donde llegó por sus altas calificaciones. La chica llegó y estuvo sentada en una banca cerca del patio. Fue entonces cuando un chico se le acercó.

- ¿Te sucede algo Victoria? – dijo ese chico acercándosele.

- Ay, Lawrence… sabes que estoy mal. A mi padre le ha ido tan mal en lo de la Academia de Ciencias… ¡Esos tontos no estaban preparados para el descubrimiento! Sólo tú me entiendes…

Lawrence Fletcher. Ese era su nombre. Estaba estudiando Historia en la Universidad y de algún modo se conoció con Victoria, porque compartían clases con respecto a técnicas de datación. En esos momentos… ellos eran enamorados.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – dijo Lawrence - ¿Deseas algo?

- Necesito completar lo que mi a padre se le negó. Tengo que pedirte un gran favor…

- Dímelo querida – dijo él – Sabes que te amo…

- Cuando acabemos la Universidad… prométeme que te embarcarás a una misión hacia Danville y explorarás el misterio del Lago de los Demonios Flotadores del que siempre hablaba mi padre. ¡Promételo!

- Victoria por ti iría hasta la Luna. Vámonos los dos… en el Nuevo Continente nos oirán más.

- No Lawrence – dijo ella – Tengo que demostrarle a todos que seré una Doctora, igual que mi padre… para probarles que están mal. Restauraré su honor perdido…


	16. Arco de la Música de Festival: P V VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte V**

(Chelsea, Londres, 2004)

Pasaron los años, y Lawrence fue a Danville. Regresó cada cierto tiempo a Londres para ver a Victoria. El amor ya había aflorado sus ramas… y había nacido un hijo de aquellos amores: Ferb Fletcher. Aunque todos sabían que "Ferb" era tan sólo un apodo… para un nombre que resultaba no ser tan elegante en Londres.

Su hijo había resultado ser como su "abuelo". El Dr. Campbell ya había muerto hace años, en 1995 producto de un accidente, pero Ferb aunque no fuera siquiera su sangre, era tan inteligente como él. Se parecía a su otro abuelo, Reginald Fletcher, por parte de padre claro.

Victoria había logrado muchas cosas para ese entonces. Era Doctora en Biología Molecular y a la vez decidió doctorarse en Medicina. Era Doctora Médica y Doctora en Biología, un título que pocos consideraban y que hizo que la Academia Nacional de Ciencias emitiese una disculpa pública por lo de su "padre" en 2002. Finalmente la memoria de su "padre" podía descansar en paz… había restaurado su honor de científico.

Sin embargo no todo era como Victoria quiso. Si bien es cierto tuvieron a Ferb… no se habían casado, porque Lawrence andaba en expediciones a Estados Unidos de cada cierto tiempo y eso les impedía formalizar su relación. Lo que Victoria no sabía era que Lawrence se enamoró de Linda Flynn cuando visitó Danville, ya que llegó cuando su carrera de Cantante estaba en su decadencia. Mientras los periódicos decían "¿Quién era Lindana?", Lawrence trataba y enamoraba a esta mujer.

Victoria jamás sospecharía que había otra mujer en su familia… hasta esa fatídica tarde de 1998, cuando Ferb tenía tan sólo 1 año de nacido.

(Nota del Autor: Estoy asumiendo que Ferb nació en 1997 para que tenga 12 años en 2009. De ese modo, en 2004 tendría 7 años, una edad tierna para lo que vamos a describir)

- ¡No puede ser que realmente me estés engañando! – gritó Victoria - ¡Saliste en ese noticiero de chismes baratos con ese maldita Lindana! ¿Es que andas tonteando con cantantes arruinadas?

- No es lo que tú piensas… pudo ser cualquier otro…

- ¡Pero claro que eras tú! Sólo tú eres tan obvio de expresarte de esa manera tan inequívoca para mí… aunque te disfraces, te reconozco por como actúas. ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto, a mí, que te amaba desde que éramos universitarios? ¿A Ferb, que es tu hijo?

- ¡Sabes que yo te amo y Ferb es prueba de eso!

- ¡No lo parece Lawrence Fletcher! – dijo la Dra. Victoria - ¡Me has engañado!

- Querida… piensa en Ferb… piensa en su futuro…

- Así que realmente admites que me engañaste. ¡Fuera de aquí! Lárgate a Danville con tu cantante de pacotilla… ¡Pero eso sí… yo me quedo con Ferb! ¡Y no sabrá ni tendrá modo de saber que fuiste su padre!

Ferb oía toda la conversación, aunque no entendía nada, desde la otra habitación. Estaba asustado y se aferró a un oso de peluche que tenía entre sus juguetes y que venía con un rótulo que decía "Yaboo".

- ¡Pues me voy! – dijo Lawrence – Pero no me voy porque quiera, me voy porque debo seguir las exploraciones… ¡Más te vale que cuides muy bien a Ferb!

- ¡Ah claro que lo cuidaré! ¡Te arrepentirás de todo esto Lawrence! Acabas de aceptar que me engañaste! ¡Ay de ti!

La Dra. Victoria abrió los ojos y dejó de recordar esos momentos. Vio que su hijo se acercaba tímido hacia ella con su inseparable Yaboo en las manos. Desde aquel día, casi no se había separado de ese oso de peluche.

- Anímate… - dijo Ferb fingiendo voz de osito – Todo se arreglará…

La Dra. Victoria estaba con todo, menos buen humor para ese momento. ¿Acaso su hijo preguntaría por su padre? Era Ferb de todos modos, así que se contuvo.

- ¿Acaso no eres demasiado grande para jugar con peluches?

- Yaboo no es sólo un peluche. Es un amigo – respondió Ferb.

En eso, el celular de Victoria sonó. Ella salió de la habitación donde estaba Ferb. Le tenían malas noticias:

- Victoria – decía Lawrence – Tengo que decirte algo…

- ¿Vas a volver a Londres algún día?

- Tengo una nueva familia – dijo Lawrence – Ahora deberé estar aquí para darle lo mejor a mis nuevos hijos: Candace y Phineas.

- ¡¿Es que acaso lo hiciste, canalla?! – gritó ella - ¡Estás abandonándome!

- No es exactamente por ti…

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te conviene más enamorarte de esa cantante de pacotilla!

- Iré por Ferb en unos meses. Cuando todo se arregle por aquí.

- ¡Jamás tendrás a mi hijo!

- Claro que lo tendré… así no tendrá que vivir con alguien que vive obsesionada con los trabajos de un muerto.

- ¡Es mi padre! – dijo Victoria – ¡Ya verás cómo te entrego a tu hijo!

**Parte VI**

(Nota del Autor: Aquí empiezan las locuras de la Dra. Victoria. Pobre Ferb… me dolió un poco escribir esto, pero explica su silencio tan común)

Cuando Lawrence le colgó, Victoria estaba muy alterada. No podía permitir que Lawrence viniera y le quitara todo lo que tenía ya… su único hijo. Ese hijo que ella desarrolló, ya que ese cabello verde no era una casualidad de la naturaleza. Victoria decidió la fecundación en laboratorio para darle a su hijo un regalo… un cabello verde totalmente natural. Su enorme ojo era un desagradable efecto secundario de la modificación genética. No permitiría que Lawrence se lo llevara así… y le hiciera olvidar que tuvo una madre.

Fue entonces cuando una aterradora idea cruzó por su mente.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción "Happiness of Marionette" de Umineko mientras leen)

- Ferb – dijo Victoria - ¡Ven aquí!

El chico apareció, con su oso de peluche.

- Necesito que prepares algo. Vamos a hacer un robot para tu proyecto de ciencias de mañana en la escuela…

- ¿Cómo los llamaremos? – preguntó Ferb.

-¿Qué te parece si los llamamos como tú: "Ferb -bot"?

- ¡Es fenomenal! ¡Gracias mamá!

Victoria sonreía maliciosamente mientras ayudaba a su hijo a armar los mencionados robots, que algún día volverían a ver la vida en el patio de la familia Flynn.

Cuando acabaron de armar los robots, Ferb tuvo sueño y se retiró a dormir con su oso de peluche. Fue entonces cuando Victoria quedó sola con los robots. Supo lo que iba a hacer.

- Vamos a modificar los robots. Serán los Ferbots 00, 45 y 125 respectivamente – dijo mirando a 3 robots – Y comenzaré a darles un sistema de rayo láser. Si Lawrence quiere llevarse a Ferb… claro que se lo llevará. Sin los recuerdos que yo le di…

La mujer había cambiado su tono de voz, a un tono siniestro. La ruptura le afectaba.

- Con esto también me desharé de ese ridículo oso de peluche. Ya tiene 7 años y sólo se dedica a abrazar osos de peluche. ¡Es inaceptable! Tal vez sea inteligente… pero no tiene ni idea de cómo son las relaciones. Ah… Lawrence… no sabes en que estado iré a entregarte a nuestro hijo. Al hijo que decidiste abandoner en pos de una cantante. Cuando te lo de… tendrás que aceptar que preferirías a su verdadera madre que a una impostora. ¡Jajajajajaja!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar "Hapiness of Marionette")

Al día siguiente, era el día de la entrega del proyecto de ciencias. Entre los que despertaba interés, estaba Ferb.

- Y ahora, William con su proyecto: Volcán de Bicarbonato.

El niño nombrado de la escuela primaria presentó el invento más conocido por todos. Un volcán de vinagre y bicarbonato, la mezcla de un ácido y una base.

Luego de William siguieron otros amigos de Ferb como Richard, Steve y Ulrich. Finalmente, para la Dra. Victoria y para Ferb llegaba el momento esperado.

- Y ahora… ante ustedes: Ferb Fletcher y su proyecto: Ferbots.

- Esto – dijo Ferb tímidamente – Es un robot humanoide. Se llama Ferbot y lo hice con junto con mi mamá y mi peluche. Puede moverse y pronunciar algunas palabras.

- Eso es increíble – dijeron sus amigos – Sentimos tanta envidia por lo que puedes lograr…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción "月うさぎの舞踏" de Umineko mientras leen)

- ¡Si tan mal se sienten, porqué no mueren aquí mismo! – gritó la Dra. Victoria - ¡Ferbots 00, 45 y 125! ¡Vengan!

- ¡Ferbot 00, reportándose!

- ¡Ferbot 45, reportándose!

- ¡Ferbot 125, reportándose!

- Ejecuten el programa de destrucción con láser. Escaneen todas las caras y destruyan a 5 personas, que no sean ni yo ni mi hijo. Y no se olviden del ridículo peluche ese…

- Entendido – dijo el Ferbot 00 - 45, permiso de lanzamiento recibido.

- 00, analizando el terreno… preparando los ángulos para el lanzamiento. Link hacia 125.

- Analizando los datos finales del disparo… analizando los rostros, localizando los objetivos. Ejecutando algoritmo aleatorio de selección – decía 125 – Permiso de disparo listo.

- 00 y 125 – dijo el Ferbot 45 – Disparen.

En ese momento, un haz de laser salió de los "ojos" de los 3 Ferbots y empezó a recorrer todo el salón. Los niños miraban asustados el espectáculo… cuando empezó el ataque. El haz de laser atravesó primero al chico del bicarbonato: William. El haz entró por su oído y salió por la nariz, explotándole el cerebro en el proceso. El haz se dirigió hacia los otros amigos de Ferb, a uno lo atravesó por los ojos, volándole media cabeza, en el otro, entró por la boca y salió por el cuello, desangrándolo. Los otros se asustaron y corrieron, pero el láser entró por sus narices y salió por sus oídos, destrozándoles el cráneo en el proceso. Finalmente, el haz fue hacia el peluche que tenía Ferb y entrando por un "oído" del mismo, salió por el ojo, haciendo salpicar toda la felpa del peluche en el asustado Ferb que había visto morir a sus amigos.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso fue condenadamente simple! ¿Qué harás ahora Lawrence Fletcher? ¡Ya no podrás ser feliz con un hijo así! – decía la Dra. Victoria - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!


	17. Arco de la Música de Festival P VII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte VII**

La profesora de Ferb al ver la tremenda masacre que había ocurrido ante sus ojos empezó a gritar vociferando y pidiendo ayuda. Viendo que sólo la profesora quedaba viva en el salón, salvo ella y su hijo, le ordenó al Ferbot 45:

- Lánzale un alicate, ya que no tenemos ya más haces de láser.

Y el Ferbot obedeciendo la orden, lanzó con gran precisión un alicate puntiagudo que le abrió el cuello a la docente y la hizo caer al suelo sin vida.

Sólo quedaban Ferb y la Dra. Victoria. Esta última no podía contenerse la risa de lo que había hecho… era el inicio de la maldad que le prometió al Mayor Battler en el orfanato.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! – dijo Ferb al ver tremenda masacre en su delante – ¡Noooo! ¡Profesora! ¡William! ¡Amigos! ¡Ayudaaa! ¡Aaaahhhh! – gritaba Ferb muerto de terror.

- Hospital Central Agatha – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Preparen todo para lo planeado. El espécimen y yo vamos para allá… - luego miró a los Ferbots – Repliéguense. Secuencia de Autodestrucción en 10 minutos.

- Afirmativo – dijo el Ferbot 00 – Iniciando el conteo en todas las unidades.

La Doctora miró a su hijo y le dio un golpe seco en el cuello. Ferb cayó inconsciente, lo cual aprovechó ella para salir de la escuela.

Cuando salió, los Ferbots detonaron y destruyeron la escuela. Aquella masacre sólo sería un atentando terrorista más. Nadie sabría que ella siquiera la orquestó.

- Necesito una ambulancia en la Escuela Primaria Windstorm – dijo la Dra. Victoria llamando a un celular – Hacia el Hospital Central Agatha, como lo planeamos.

La ambulancia llegó y Ferb fue puesto en ella. La Dra. Victoria subió con los paramédicos y se fueron hacia dicho hospital:

- Dra. Victoria – dijo un paramédico - ¿Encontró el sujeto de prueba?

- Pero claro que lo tengo… el Congreso Internacional del Autismo estará muy emocionado al ver el resultado de esto…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Happiness of Marionette' y 'Happiness of Marionette omake' de Umineko intercalados mientras leen toda esta parte)

La ambulancia iba a toda velocidad por las calles. La Dra. Victoria sonreía. Su plan para destruir el matrimonio de su "esposo" funcionaba. Ese matrimonio no duraría con un hijo "así".

En eso llegó la ambulancia al hospital. Los paramédicos sacaron la camilla y empezaron a llevarlo por los pasillos con la Dra. Victoria.

- Paciente de 7 años – dijo la Dra. Victoria mientras se acercaban otros médicos – Trastorno de Estrés Post Traumático. Sobreviviente de un atentado a una escuela local.

- Empiezen con los fluidos – dijo un médico – Dextrosa de 6% por vía intravenosa.

Ferb abrió los ojos. Se vió llevado por médicos… pero su peor temor fue ver ahí a su madre… quien se riera tan suelta en la masacre de sus amigos… y la de su oso de peluche.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Noooo! ¡Suéltenme!

- Presenta síntomas de Paranoia – dijo la Dra. Victoria – 10 mg de Diazepam intravenoso.

Ferb intentó agitarse. A la doctora le llevaron el Diazepam.

- Espera… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – No es necesario el Diazepam. Atenlo a la camilla. Vamos hacia la sala de Electroshock. La única forma de combatir el trauma es borrándolo de la memoria.

En ese momento Ferb fue atado y quedó indefenso. La Dra. Victoria se acercó hacia su rostro y le dijo:

- No te preocupes… lo olvidarás todo… y tu estúpida nueva familia no tendrá nada de ti…

- Monstruo… ¡No eres mi madre! ¡Mi madre no existe!

- Su estado empeora – dijo el otro doctor – Debemos iniciar el electroshock lo más pronto posible. ¡No perdamos más tiempo!

Ferb finalmente llegó con los paramédicos hacia la sala de Electroshock. Fue ubicado en la zona contigua a un aparato de Electroshock. Entonces…

- Coloquen los electrodos bilaterales en la región parietal del cerebro. Coloquen el protege lengua en la boca del paciente – ordenó la Dra. Victoria.

Ferb moría de miedo. Ver todas esas máquinas lo asustaba.

- 20 mg de Vecuronio en vena – dijo un Doctor.

- ¡No! – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Contraindicado en este paciente. Tendrá que sufrir el shock eléctrico. Preparen el desfibrilador por si acaso… y traigan algunas toallas. Perderá posiblemente el control de los esfínteres cuando empecemos.

Los Doctores salieron del lugar y dejaron solos a madre e hijo.

- Muy buenas noches Ferb. El que despertará después de esto… no sabría decirlo. No serás tú… ya no recordarás nada. Pero no será tan fácil. Te borraré así la memoria y no sabrás nada de Londres, de tu madre y de tu padre, quien te cambió por una cantante muerta de fama en los Estados Unidos. No recordarás a los Ferbots – dijo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

- ¡Traemos todos los implementos! – dijo uno de los médicos entrando.

- Denme una onda sinodal de alta intensidad. Usaremos 10 Voltios y 10 Hertz.

- Entendido – dijo el otro médico – Cargando…

Los electrodos fueron puestos sobre Ferb. El chico palideció… era el fin.

- ¡Sujétenlo bien! – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Se presentarán efectos secundarios…

Los médicos colocaron las toallas cerca de las zonas que podrían verse afectadas por la falla de los esfínteres y aseguraron bien la camilla. Ferb lloraba de impotencia. Toda su infancia sería perdida… y no podría hacer nada para recuperarla. Su madre lo había traicionado.

- ¡Vamos allá! ¡Inicien el proceso!

En ese momento, el aparató creó la onda sinoidal. Ferb sintió un chispazo y luego como si un taladro le perforara la cabeza y todo quedó oscuro en su mente… el Ferb de Londres había desaparecido para siempre.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Happiness of Marionette' y 'Happiness of Marionette omake')

Antes de perderlo todo vió un flash que le hizo recorder que era de Inglaterra. Despertó luego, horas más tarde para encontrarse en una cama de hospital.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó Ferb.

- Ha salido de la inconsciencia – dijo el médico - ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras?

- Londres… - dijo Ferb – Al menos creo estar ahí…

- ¿Acaso no ha funcionado? – preguntó la Dra. Victoria.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Ferb a la Dra. Victoria.

- No me ves… - dijo la Dra. Victoria fingiendo – Soy médico…

- ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es… - pensó un momento – No lo recuerdo… F… Fee… sólo recuerdo un "Ferb".

La Dra. Victoria sonrió. Ferb era tan solo una abreviatura a su verdadero nombre. El electroshock había funcionado y muy bien. Tan sólo quedaba una cosa por saber.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- ¿Acaso no desperté aquí? – dijo Ferb – No recuerdo nada…

Ahora el éxito de la Dra. Victoria era completo. Su hijo no recordaba nada… absolutamente nada de nada. Era como si recién se acordara de su propia existencia. Un chico que podía ser usado para su último propósito.

Ella quería vengarse de su esposo por dejarla. Pero sabía que borrarle la memoria a su hijo no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más brutal… algo que no deje huella… algo que lo distinguiera del resto en su nuevo hogar.

- ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – preguntó Ferb.

- Si que hablas mucho – dijo la Dra. Victoria. En ese momento recordó algo – Ahora sí que creo que es lo que voy a hacer hoy…


	18. Arco de la Música de Festival P VIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte VIII**

(Nota del Autor: Me disculpo por adelantado si algún fan de Ferb se ofende por lo que vamos a relatar. Aquí exploraremos la razón por la que Ferb no habla. Algunos dicen que es su personalidad… pero yo tengo una explicación más… elaborada)

La Dra. Victoria salió del hospital y llamó con su celular a un colega.

- ¿Victoria? – dijo ese médico - ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

- Quiero que prepares mi artículo sobre el Autismo de hace unos años para exponerlo en el Congreso Internacional del Autismo, que justo ocurre en Inglaterra este año.

- Victoria… sabes las implicancias que tiene ese artículo. Es casi indemostrable.

- ¿No crees que pueda demostrar que el autismo es una falla de comunicación neuronal?

- No puedes recablearle el cerebro a una rata y decir que es autista.

- Es que no voy a usar una rata…

El médico del otro lado de la línea sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué proponía la Dra. Victoria?

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Victoria? Recuerda que el Tratado de Helsinki se aplica aún…

- Si lo sé… pero si el usuario da el consentimiento informado, no pasa nada…

- ¿A quién estás usando?

- Es un paciente de 7 años. Tiene interés por la neurociencia. Sería una grosería desaprovecharlo. ¿Te parece idóneo?

- ¡Victoria, no puedes hacer eso con un niño de 7 años! ¿Piensa en las implicancias?

- La Academia de Ciencias se arrojaría a mis pies. Sería portada en Nature ese mismo día. Estaría demostrando que el Autismo puede inducirse. Sólo faltaría el proceso inverso…

- Dame al menos el nombre del sujeto.

- El anonimato ante todo – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Sujeto F.

- Uffff – dijo el otro médico suspirando – Contactaré a la Academia de Ciencias y les convenceré de que no vas a saltarte la ética más básica de un médico. Puedes hacer tu experimento.

La Dra. Victoria le colgó. El otro médico tomó unos papeles y salió de su oficina. En la puerta ponía: "Dr. Sandersson – Director Académico del Imperial College de Londres".

En ese momento, la Dra. Victoria recibió otra llamada. La mujer vió su celular. "Lawrence" decía en el ID identificado. Era su esposo. ¿Acaso ya venía por Ferb? ¿Arruinaría su plan antes de empezarlo siquiera?

- ¿Aló? – dijo la Dra. Victoria.

- Victoria – dijo Lawrence – Iré por Ferb en 1 semana. Más te vale que lo cuides bien.

- Claro que lo cuido bien – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Pero me duele separarme de él…

- Es lo mejor… y ya lo hemos discutido. Haz entrado en razón… mantente así…

- Pero Lawrence… yo y Ferb… - la Dra. Victoria se quería reír por toda la actuación que hacía – Lo quiero… le di un regalo… uno muy especial…

- Trataré que no sufras tanto. En una semana me lo llevaré. Seamos maduros, por favor.

Lawrence colgó. Cuando eso ocurrió, la Dra. Victoria no contuvo la risa.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Qué idiota es! – dijo ella – Cuando tengas a tu hijo… jamás será feliz, porque ingresará la desunión dentro de esa casa. ¿Qué podrá hacer un chico de los Estados Unidos junto con un chico autista? ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

La Dra. Victoria regresó al hospital y pidió atención en admisión.

- Necesito que programe una cirugía cerebral en 3 horas por favor. Paciente Ferb Fletcher.

- ¿Cuál es su patología? – preguntó la encargada.

- El paciente sufre de… - la Dra. Victoria dudó – Un aneurisma presionando las venas principales. Será removido en una operación. Necesito alambre especial para los procedimientos.

- Haremos las gestiones. ¿Algún detalle más?

- El paciente necesita la cirugía – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Y es un proceso a puerta cerrada. Sólo yo y mis asistentes podremos estar en la operación.

- Entendido – dijo la encargada, mirando a una PC – Tendrá quirófano dentro de 30 minutos.

- ¡Traigan el Sujeto F! – gritó ella entonces.

Entraron varios médicos asistentes con la camilla de Ferb Fletcher. Estaba atado a la camilla aunque no estaba temeroso.

- ¿A dónde me llevan?

- No lo recuerdas… - dijo la Dra. Victoria fingiendo – Tienes un aneurisma… y vamos a quitártelo. No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias por todo lo que hace por mí… al menos dígame su nombre…

- Soy la Dra. Victoria – dijo ella – Estamos aquí para ayudarte… tienes aquí los mejores cuidados médicos que puedes tener.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Ferb tomando la mano de su falsa salvadora.

En eso, los médicos lo llevaron hacia la sala de preparación. La Dra. Victoria se esterilizó y aplicó la anestesia a Ferb. Luego entraron todos y conectaron todo lo que debieron conectar para preparar la cirugía.

- Sistólicas normales, el paciente late 75 latidos por minuto – informó uno de los médicos.

- Muy bien, procedamos a cortar el cabello.

Los asistentes desaparecieron con una afeitadora el pelo verde de Ferb.

- Preparándonos para la incisión. Estabilicen la cabeza y comiencen la oxigenación al 100%.

En ese momento, el observador lejano vio como la Dra. Victoria se acercaba a la puerta del quirófano y cerraba la puerta. El indicador de puerta pasó a marcar "Privado". Ferb estaba sólo… sólo con la mujer que quería destruir su ser para que su ex esposo no sea feliz.

La incisión comenzó y aunque demoraron, el cerebro de Ferb estaba expuesto.

- Traigan los cables – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Localicen el córtex auditivo y comiencen el cableado hacie el córtex visual.

Los médicos comenzaron la operación. La Dra. Victoria medía el electroencefalograma de Ferb para ver que todo vaya bien.

- Ahora empecemos con las partes relacionada con el autismo. Vamos con la amígdala hasta el hipocampo. Coloquen cables para estimular el centro de memoria, de modo que la tenga casi fotográfica y su sinapsis neuronal sea más rápida.

Los otros seguían las instrucciones.

- Asegurémonos de inhibir a la amígdala, para controlar la respuesta agresiva – sugirió otro médico.

- No debemos suprimir por completo la función de la amígdala, pero empieza con los antidepresivos directamente. Reducirán la actividad, convirtiendo su hiperactividad en apatía. Una vez que reordenemos su química cerebral… ya no se podrá recuperar.

- Preparen las conexiones al córtex frontal – dijo el otro médico – Vamos a sobre estimular la sinapsis, para que desarrolle Asperger o algún tipo de Autismo funcional y que no lo convierta en una planta.

- ¡Ese es mi alumno! – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Un comportamiento repetitivo y obsesivo es la respuesta. Comienza con las conexiones. Y también inhibe el cerebelo con antidepresivos. Necesitamos que no hable mucho… porque realmente no lo necesita.

- No se olviden de conectar directamente el Ganglio Basal hacia el tallo cerebral, para que su depresión del habla no ataque a sus habilidades físicas.

- ¡Doctora Victoria! – dijo el otro médico – El encefalograma se ralentiza. Tenemos ondas lentas en el sujeto F.

- ¡Excelente! Hemos logrado lo que deseamos. Ahora preparémonos para cerrar las incisiones. Todos estarán emocionados de lo que vamos a hacer…

(2 días después)

El Auditorio de la Academia Nacional de Ciencias rebosaba de público. Era la gala de las ciencias, múltiples científicos y de gran prestigio habían pasado por ahí exponiendo temas como cambio climático, terapia genética, etc. En ese momento…

- Invitamos a la Dra. Victoria Watterson y a su equipo de investigadores para presentar el Proyecto: "_Reconfiguración de funciones cerebrales a través de la derivación eléctrica de impulsos neuronales_".

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción '黒のリリアナ' de Umineko mientras leen)

La Dra. Victoria subió al estrado, acompañado de sus 4 médicos colaboradores y de Ferb, que tenía la mirada perdida porque no sabía ni tenía idea de donde estaba.

- Este es un paciente de 7 años, el cual fue sometido a nuestro procedimiento. Los padres aprobaron la prueba y el chico se manifestó voluntario. Hemos logrado mejorar sus habilidades cognitivas de manera impresionante. Haremos la demostración.

Uno de los médicos se acercó a Ferb y le mostró una foto de un ornitorrinco. Ferb ya estaba conectado al electroencefalograma que era visto por todos los asistentes en pantalla grande.

- Es el único mamífero que pone huevos – dijo Ferb.

- Gladiadores – dijo la Dra. Victoria.

- Son romanos y no griegos – respondió Ferb.

- Como podemos ver, la comunicación neuronal ha aumentado en comparación con el grupo de control de la diapositiva que mostramos – explicó la Dra. Victoria – Avión…

- ¿Y qué hay acerca de esa comida de avión?

- Fama efímera…

- El Internet es eterno – respondió Ferb.

- Ventrículos y masa roja y pastosa – volvió la Dra. Victoria.

- Creo que eso ya estaba incluido dentro de los ventrículos.

- Dra. Victoria – dijo uno de los jurados – Su trabajo ha abierto grandes avances en la neurociencia. Ha convertido a este sujeto experimental en una especie de contestadora automática, con respuestas lógicas en tiempos de sinapsis envidiables. Su artículo será publicado inmediatamente en Nature y será reconocida como gran aportadora al tema de la neurociencia.

Y para su deleite, el auditorio entero aplaudió por la proeza realizada.


	19. Encuentro

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Epílogo del Arco de la Masacre**

**Encuentro**

(El siguiente es el epílogo del Arco de la Masacre, 20 años después de la tragedia de la "fuga de gas" que todos ya sabemos quién la provocó. Esto está puesto aquí por una razón…)

(Washington, 2030)

Ya nada quedaba de aquel Verano increíble que fuese en Danville en 2009. La "fuga de gas" de Danville borró de la memoria de todos a Phineas y Ferb.

Pero la leyenda se resistía a morir. Todavía sobrevivió uno que era testigo, aunque no de las mejores formas de lo que había pasado: Irving.

El chico había salido a la calle y veía los grandes edificios. Llevaba aún con él aquel álbum en el cual tenía un pedazo de pelo de Ferb Fletcher obtenido ilegalmente. Se paró en frente de uno que decía "Hospital General San Sebastián". Tomó aire y entró.

Cuando llegó a donde su celular le indicó que llegase, la habitación 721. En la puerta decía: "Victoria Watterson".

- ¿Dime que es lo que pasó? – dijo Irving entrando, pero enmudeció al ver el deplorable estado de esa mujer. Estaba llena de vías de medicamentos, y un Electrocardiograma permanente. Podría decirse que estaba terminal. Su diagnóstico estaba en un lado de la cama. Ponía en una extraña caligrafía: "Cáncer de ovario, terminal, con metástasis al páncreas".

- Así… que tú… eras ese chico – dijo débil la Dra. Victoria – Ya veo… que tiempo no… me queda… así que… habla…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió en Danville esa noche de Agosto de 2009? ¡Responde!

- … no sólo… - Irving se acercó a Victoria - ¡¿Porqué no solo desapareces y mueres!? ¡Jajajaja!

Irving entendió todo y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la azotea y miró con pena hacia el suelo. Se acercó peligrosamente a la barandilla de seguridad…

- ¡Espera! – dijo un chico con apariencia de becario. Era Carl, pero Irving no lo conocía – Tus amigos están en peligro. Están atrapados en una dimensión paralela donde han estado sometidos a una cruel tortura. Debes salvarlos… pero para ello…

- Debo salir de esta dimensión… es decir morir, dejar de existir. ¡Pero los veré otra vez!

- El Proyecto Cartago es lo que pude estar tras esto. No te olvides y toma este aparato para que cuando mueras… vayas a la dimensión correcta. Salta ahora mismo, antes que te atrapen.

- ¡Irving! – dijo un grupo de guardias entrando - ¡No lo hagas!

- Ah… que mal… muy mal. ¡Phineas y Ferb son lo mejor! Así que ire con ellos como su gran y mayor fan. Bueno y a ustedes… adiós… los veré pronto – y saltando la banda de seguridad y con el aparato que le dio Carl, el emocionado Irving se precipitó al vacío.


	20. Arco de la Música de Festival P IX X

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte IX**

(Danville, Agosto de 2009)

Pasaron varios años desde lo que describimos. Lawrence nunca reconoció el cambio que la Dra. Victoria hizo en Ferb. Era historiador, no un médico y todos pensaban que Phineas y Ferb eran chicos muy sanos. Tal vez le sorprendió el hecho que su hijo sea tan callado.

Con respecto a Ferb, otra sesión de electroshock le borró de la memoria todos sus recuerdos de la Dra. Victoria y de Inglaterra. Era un chico "reseteado" para cuando llegó a Danville.

Pero ese era el verano de 2009, los dos hermanos sólo querían divertirse. Como Ferb no recordaba nada, no tenía de que preocuparse. La ignorancia, es la felicidad. Los dos hermanos estaban en el patio de su casa. Sentados bajo ese árbol hasta que…

- ¡Ferb, debemos preparar una máquina para Isabella!

Ferb se mostró sorprendido. Isabella ya había sido operada y se le dio su helado respectivo. ¿Qué cambiaba entonces?

- No hay tiempo para diseñarla – dijo Phineas – Iré yo mismo al Paraíso de los Planos.

Phineas Flynn salió hacia el lugar. Al llegar vio como una mujer tenía problemas en armar un aparato. El chico sintió que podía ayudarla y la asistió.

- ¿Señorita, necesita ayuda?

- No puedo terminar esta máquina de GPS… ¡Estoy tan frustrada!

- No hay razón – dijo Phineas – Si me permite el destornillador, verá que si hago unos cambios aquí… - seguía Phineas mientras ordenaba la electrónica del aparato - … y termina aquí, su máquina funcionará correctamente.

- Ah… muchas gracias – dijo la mujer - ¿Dime cómo te llamas, chico? Estoy muy agradecida…

- Soy Phineas Flynn. ¿Le gusta construir cosas?

- Por supuesto que me gusta – respondió ella – Es uno de mis pasatiempos…

- De lujo… - dijo Phineas – Debería venir a ver las que hago con mi hermano…

- ¿Tienes un hermano? – dijo la mujer tomando interés - ¿Y qué es lo que haces con él?

- Hacemos planes de verano. Somos muy creativos y buenos en eso…

- Ah… - dijo la mujer – Me pasaré entonces por tu casa algún día. Vengo siempre por aquí… así que ya sabes cómo encontrarme.

- ¿Y cómo puedo llamarte? – preguntó Phineas.

- Es fácil – dijo ella – Llámame… Victoria.

En otro lado de la ciudad, se veía el edificio de "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados". A su lado, un callejón, como los que se ven en las grandes ciudades. Ese callejón era estrecho, con algunos gatos que dormían plácidamente bajo la sombra del edificio de la empresa malvada de Doofenshmirtz. Se veía un contenedor de basura algo lleno, en un lado del callejón. El lugar era callado… podía oírse a los gatos ronronear.

De repente un estrepitoso ruido interrumpió esa quietud y los gatos salieron despavoridos. Algo o alguien había caído en el contenedor de basura. Esa figura se incorporó… era Irving.

- Ese sujeto debió configurar bien su aparato. Estoy lleno de basura… pero bueno… todo esto es porque soy el mayor fan de Phineas y Ferb. ¿Proyecto Cartago no? – dijo el chico, tras limpiarse la basura del cuerpo. Ahora debo conseguir un lugar donde cambiarme.

El chico pasaba por la calle donde se leía "El Paraíso de los Planos" y vio a Phineas. Al fin… lo podía ver. El aparato permitía regresar al pasado. Pero vio salir a la Dra. Victoria del Paraíso de los Planos. Se asustó, porque recordó la horrenda confesión en el Hospital San Sebastián. Supo que debía advertir al chico que tanto admiraba de la situación… y decidió ir a encontrarlo.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Phineas!

El chico pelirrojo estaba demasiado lejos para darle alcance. Irving intentó correr, pero Phineas se subió su bicicleta y se perdió entre las casas que hay en el área limítrofe.

- ¡Demonios! – dijo Irving - ¡No pude advertirle! Pero aún puedo salvarlos…

Miró hacia el otro extremo de la calle y vio a la Dra. Victoria pasar por ahí. Comenzó a seguirla, pero se guardó que no lo viera y que no la perdiera de vista. La mujer entró hacia el centro de la ciudad y se metió en una cabina telefónica. Irving supo que tenía que esperar.

Trasladémonos un momento a la base secreta de Perry.

- Agente P – decía el Mayor Monograma – Hemos decidido que puedes tomarte los siguientes días libres. Mereces un justo descanso…

A Perry le sorprendió que siempre que pidiera vacaciones se las denegaran y que justo ahora sin explicación se las dieran. ¿Algo se tramaban? No le dio importancia y reportándose, abandonó su puesto, dispuesto a tomarse unas vacaciones.

Irving se acercó hacia la cabina telefónica, fingiendo leer un anuncio que estaba pegado detrás de la misma y escuchó las últimas palabras de la Dra. Victoria.

- … estamos en contacto. Muy bien tú idea de las vacaciones…

- ¿Vacaciones? – dijo Irving y miró en un periódico que estaba en el suelo la fecha: 12 de Agosto de 2009 - ¿Qué está diciendo?… estamos en vacaciones de verano…

La Dra. Victoria salió, mientras que Irving continuó siguiéndola, hasta que vio que entró en una tienda de cartas. Irving buscó algo en sus bolsillos y al ver que no tenía nada, decidió esperar. Se sorprendió cuando la vio salir con dos sobres en sus manos.

**Parte X**

- ¡Ferb, tienes que saber esto!

Su hermano se sorprendió al ver a Phineas así. Mirándole, le preguntó por lo que pasaba.

- He conocido a una mujer que es como nosotros. Tienes que ir a verla…

- ¿Pero cuando se supone que la veamos? – dijo Ferb al fin.

- Esta tarde… en el Paraíso de los Planos.

- ¿Y lo que haríamos con Isabella?

- ¡Tienes que verla! – dijo Phineas.

Ferb se sorprendió. ¿Phineas dejando algo que hacer para Isabella? O esa mujer era mejor que Isabella o el chico vio algo que lo sorprendió. Sin embargo no podía quejarse y decidió ir con su hermano.

En ese momento, vio que su padre llegaba. Fue entonces cuando el preguntó:

- Hola Phineas. ¿A dónde te diriges?

- Papá… vamos a ver una mujer – dijo Phineas – Su nombre es Victoria.

Al oír Victoria, la expresión de Lawrence cambió. Se asustó, porque recordó el nombre de su ex mujer y lo que significaba para su matrimonio eso. ¿Acaso era ella y regresó?

- No lleves a Ferb – dijo con un tono marcial – Se quedará con Candace. Es más, no quiero que vayas…

- Puedes ir con nosotros si quieres… - dijo Ferb.

Lawrence supo que quería despejar sus dudas, así que cambió su tono de voz y les dijo:

- Bueno… claro que puedo acompañarlos…

Entonces los tres se dirigieron al Paraíso de los Planos. La Dra. Victoria no estaba ahí.

- ¿A esto me has traído? – dijo Lawrence a Phineas - ¿No sabes que no debes mentirle a tus padres? ¿Estás enamorado?

- ¿Porqué me hablas así? – dijo Phineas mirando a su padre preocupado – Espera… ya vendrá…

- No va a venir… ¡Estás engañándome! – dijo Lawrence - ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

- Ah, mira… Victoria – dijo Phineas.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'オルガン小曲　第6億番　ハ短調' de Umineko mientras leen)

Lawrence palideció al ver a la mujer que estaba al frente de la puerta de ese local.

- ¡Victoria! – dijo Phineas - ¡Hola!

- Ah… hola Phineas.

- Esto… es imposible… - balbuceó Lawrence.

- Te quiero dar algo… - dijo la Dra. Victoria dándole una carta a Phineas – Es para una reunión que tendremos en tu casa. Habrá un invento sorpresa…

- ¿¡Lo ves papá!? – dijo Phineas - ¡Una reunión en mi casa!

- Te diré lo que soy Phineas – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Soy inventora. Esta carta contiene tu invitación para que seas mi aprendiz. Podrás hacer los inventos que siempre has querido…

- ¿Y Ferb? – dijo Phineas - ¿Acaso no le dará una a él también? Porque si no le da, no acepto la oferta… somos dos hermanos…

- Pero claro que le daré uno… - dijo mientras alargaba la otra carta.

- ¿Puedo abrirla?

- ¡No! – dijo la Dra. Victoria – La abrirás en la reunión. Será una sorpresa para todos ustedes – diciendo esto se acercó a Lawrence y casi como despreciándolo le acercó un sobre cerrado.

- ¿Y esto…?

- Deberás leerlo delante de todos los que se reúnan en tu casa. Invítalos a todos… a todos sus amigos. Es algo que les concierne a todos ellos.

Victoria se dio vuelta y salió de esa tienda de planos mientras contenía la risa, aunque su voluntad no la dominó y acabó riéndose al salir a la calle. Su risa era una fuerte risa, como de triunfo tal vez.

Lawrence se quedó tan sorprendido… que decidió no decir nada y volver a preparar su hogar para la reunión. Miró el reloj de ese negocio: Eran las 3:20 PM.

Trasladémonos un momento a una oficina donde estaban sentados la Dra. Victoria y un hombre en traje verde, tomando una taza de té.

- He contactado con los objetivos satisfactoriamente.

- Dra. Victoria – dijo esa voz – La OWCA le agradece su colaboración. Estamos sumamente interesados en los procedimientos que describiera hace años en Inglaterra.

- Imaginar que hemos sufrido tanto… pasado por tantas realidades para llegar a esto.

- El Proyecto Cartago – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Abre una posibilidad enorme… no sólo permitir aumentar artificialmente la vida, sino crear escenarios de prueba para los proyectos más ambiciosos de la mente humana. Pero para eso tendremos que realizar medidas.

- No se preocupe – dijo esa voz – El Agente P ya está fuera de servicio. Todo saldrá bien.


	21. Arco de la Música de Festival P XI XII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte XI**

Irving seguía buscando a Phineas. Pero no tenía pistas. No sabía ni dónde encontrarlo. No podía perder tiempo preguntando. Tenía que salvarlo de la Dra. Victoria.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que en el otro universo, tenía un álbum propio con las aventuras de Phineas y Ferb. Seguro en él había tenido apuntada hasta su dirección. Así que decidió ir hacia donde sabía que lo guardaba… la estación de trenes.

Ese día pocas personas pasaban por ahí, así que Irving localizó rápidamente su casilla y abriéndola con una llave que llevaba en su bolsillo, localizó rápidamente el álbum… y de rebote la dirección de Phineas y Ferb.

Miró su reloj, eran las 5:30 PM. Si no se daba prisa…

Trasladémonos a la oficina donde estaba la Dra. Victoria.

- ¿No habrá problemas con el Ornitorrinco? Señor…

- Llámame Mayor Monograma – dijo el mayor – El Agente P está de vacaciones. Tendrás el placer de acabar con él tu misma…

- Después de tantos universos de prácticas… ahora podré probar lo que se siente…

- No olvides que nuestro objetivo es la búsqueda y eliminación. Su teoría médica del Autismo es correcta… y ahora debemos limpiar todas las pruebas.

- ¿Porqué la OWCA querría algo así?

- Probamos en animales lo que no podemos probar en humanos. El proceso del Agente P y demás agentes es un proceso aplicable a soldados humanos. Estamos experimentando la Animación Suspendida y demás cosas que la ciencia y la ética no nos dejan investigar.

- Ah… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – El placer de la verdadera investigación… el placer de estudiar y descubrir los misterios de la vida y entrar en el terreno de Dios… lástima que nadie lo entiende.

- Las leyes de Helsinki fueron lo peor para nosotros. Felizmente, tenemos a esta agencia para investigar… y ya que usted probó su teoría en humanos… deben ser eliminados.

- Esa familia Flynn – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Fue divertido probar los el Agente DV120 en ellos y ver como se mataban por la paranoia en los primeros experimentos.

- Ahora tenemos la información para usar el Agente DV120 dentro de misiones a países problemáticos. El Gobierno Británico estará satisfecho con usted y el Pentágono conmigo.

- Pero jamás imaginé que ese Phineas fuera tan resistente. Normalmente todos los que ven que están en esa espiral… pierden el control, por lo que pasamos a nuevos sujetos experimentales. Pero esta familia logró soportar 4 rondas continuas de repetición de realidades alternativas.

- El Proyecto Cartago no es tan letal entonces – dijo Monograma - ¿O acaso el Agente P…?

- Espera… - dijo la Dra. Victoria - ¿Quién es ese tipo que suele trabajar contigo?

- Ah… Carl… es un tonto becario. No creerás que él… porque eso es imposible…

- Nunca Perry ha recordado nada de lo que hicimos, aún cuando configuramos el programa de experimentación. Alguien lo está manipulando…

- Tenemos que ver todos los registros inmediatamente.

- Los verás tu… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Yo tengo especial que hacer… necesitaré a los Phinedroids y Ferbots.

- No te preocupes, todo estará preparado. ¿Qué cosa cruel intentarás ahora Victoria?

- Esos niños parecen ser muy independientes. Démosles lo que siempre quisieron… independencia de verdad…

Trasladémonos a un callejón, pero lejos de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados. Estaban hablando Carl y Perry.

- Agente P, tienes que saber todo esto. Han estado experimentando con tu familia…

- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Perry usando el sintetizador de voz - ¿Quién haría eso?

- Es un tema muy profundo… no creo que quieras saber la magnitud de esto…

- Dímelo Carl – dijo Perry – Deseo saber la verdad… por más dolorosa que sea…

- No lo quiero decir… no quiero que sepas…

- ¡Contéstame Carl! – dijo Perry – Puedes ser un simple becario… pero has demostrado que puedes decir la verdad. ¡Dímela por favor!

- Agente P… - dijo resignado Carl – El que está obrando el Proyecto Cartago… es… el Mayor Monograma.

Perry se sintió morir en ese momento. Había sido traicionado por su propio país… por sus propios jefes… hasta Doofenshmirtz le traicionó con Peter el Panda. ¿Por qué?

Por otro lado, la Dra. Victoria llegaba a la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Y Phineas la recibía sin saber lo que se venía…

- ¡Srta. Victoria! – dijo alegremente – Estamos aquí. Han venido todos como le prometí… aquí están todos mis amigos: Isabella, Bufford, Baljeet, Django y sus padres. Así como los amigos de mi hermana y todos los que pidió que estuvieran. Sólo faltan mis padres.

- Veo que leíste mi e-mail… así que no te preocupes los esperaremos – tras decir eso, la Dra. Victoria salió al patio y vio el cielo estrellado, tomó aire y entonces - Ahora ya llegó el momento… todo por lo que probé en los universos anteriores… funcionará ahora… Es hora de lo que siempre soñé… ¡Ah Lawrence! ¡Ah Ferb! Todo se cumplirá… tal como yo lo planee ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajaajajajajja!

**Parte XII**

Unos minutos después de la risa de Victoria, Phineas vio acercarse el carro de sus padres. Se acercó… para saludarlos y para presentarles a Victoria.

- Mira mamá… esta es la Srta. Victoria – dijo Phineas.

- ¿Y quién es esta señorita? – preguntó Linda Flynn.

- Soy la ex mujer de su marido – dijo ella.

Linda Flynn frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía su hijo siendo tan familiar con esa mujer? Ni siquiera era tan afable con ella. Sintió envidia, porque la Dra. Victoria tenía mejor aspecto que ella. ¿Acaso su esposo la dejaría por ella?

- Pasen – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Todos sentémonos alrededor de la mesa.

Todos los presentes: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Bufford, Baljeet, Isabella, Django, Jeremy y sus padres respectivos tomaron asiento a lo largo de la mesa que Phineas había preparado para la ocasión.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados y reunidos, la Dra. Victoria se levantó y tomó la palabra:

- Quiero agradecerles a todos el estar aquí. Estamos contemplando una generación de niños inventores: Phineas y Ferb. Dos chicos que han demostrado tener lo que se necesita para ser inventores. Desde una montaña rusa hasta un avión hecho de papel…

- ¿Acaso quiere decir que mis hijos…? – preguntó Linda Flynn.

- Así es… ellos hacían cosas que ustedes no podían valorar – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Es cruel que se desperdicie talento por lo cerrados de mente que son los adultos. Así que no perdamos tiempo y solucionemos el problema. ¡Vengan, Phinedroids y Ferbots! - dijo mientras presionaba un botón de un control que sacó de su bolsillo.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción "月うさぎの舞踏" de Umineko mientras leen)

- ¡Phinedorid 45, presente! – dijo un robot apareciendo de repente.

- ¡Ferbot 00, presente!

- Tienen permiso para sacrificar a todos los adultos, salvo yo que se encuentren en esta sala. Disparo irrestricto e inmediato. Petición aceptada.

- Entendido – dijo el Ferbot 00 – Calculando datos del terreno… pasando enlace de datos a Phinedorid 45.

- Data recibida – dijo el Phinedroid 45 – Calculando la trayectoria de acuerdo a la desviación del eje terrestre… estableciendo trayectoria del proceso… seleccionando métodos de resolución… finalizando proceso.

Los dos robots prendieron sus "ojos" como si fueran focos.

- ¡Disparo!

De los ojos de los dos robots salieron dos haces de rayos láser que recorrieron el lugar. Todos estaban temerosos y a la vez sorprendidos. ¿Sería un espectáculo de luces?

- Wow… es un espectáculo de…

La Sra. García Shapiro no pudo continuar… el láser entró violentamente por sus fosas nasales y salió por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, destrozándole el cráneo en dos. Al ver aquel macabro final, los demás intentaron pararse de las sillas, pero en eso, el haz alcanzó a Linda Flynn y le abrió la cabeza en un instante, haciendo que su cuerpo caiga sobre la mesa.

- ¡Noo! ¡Querida! - dijo Lawrence, acercándose al cuerpo de su mujer.

Peor suerte corrió en ese momento Lawrence, porque el haz entró por su ojo y salió por el otro, reventando su cerebro y expulsando sus ojos fuera de su lugar.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – dijo Baljeet, mientras sus amigos se levantaban asustados de las mesas.

El rayo ya había matado a tres. Fue entonces cuando…

- ¡Hijo! – dijo el padre de Django - ¡Por aquí!

Los chicos corrieron por la puerta que el Sr. Brown les indicó. Lamentablemente, cuando él quiso salir, el haz de láser entró por su boca y salió por su garganta, haciendo que el Sr. Brown cayera al suelo en medio de borbotones de sangre.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Nooo! – decía Django.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – dijo Bufford tras empujarlo hacia fuera de la sala y cerrar la puerta.

Finalmente cuando los adultos ya estaban muertos, el haz de láser cesó, desapareciendo lentamente en el aire. Al ver la tremenda escena, la Dra. Victoria tomó un teléfono y marcando a un número dijo:

- Agencia Especial… comando PF01 completado. Se han destruido todos los objetivos problemáticos.

La Dra. Victoria salió entonces hacia el patio, donde el Mayor Monograma estaba aguardándole.

- Dra. Victoria – dijo el Mayor – Tenemos un problema… alguien ha accedido al sistema general de control de Cartago.

- Dime que es lo que hicieron…

- Han modificado la persistencia de las imágenes de la memoria del Agente P. Creo que ya sabes qué significa eso…

- Claro que lo sé… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Ha sido ese maldito becario…


	22. Arco de la Música de Festival P XIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte XIII**

La Dra. Victoria tenía en su rostro la viva representación de la ira.

- Si Carl ha tenido acceso al Panel de Cartago, quiere decir que ha estado siendo bueno. Ha estado borrando lo que hicimos en cada universo de la mente de Perry y de sus amigos.

- Dra. Victoria – dijo Monograma – Eso echaría por tierra todo nuestro trabajo…

- Estaba siendo más cruel en cada mundo porque pensé que se los recordaría… - tomó aire - ¡Y ahora Carl también se lo ganó! Lo torturaré… y luego lo haré sufrir como a Perry y los otros.

En ese momento, Irving llegó hacia la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Pero vio a la Dra. Victoria y decidió entrar por la puerta principal, ya que estaban en el jardín.

¡Ay de ese chico! ¡Jamás debió entrar por la sala! En ella estaban los cuerpos de la masacre que hizo la Dra. Victoria. Irving al ver a los padres de su fans, muertos sintió un deseo de odio en su ser, el más grande de todos tal vez. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso alguien a unos niños? ¿Acaso no eran sino demonios? ¿O personas que creyendo poder dominar la vida de los otros habían perdido el respeto a todos?

Irving pasó rápidamente por ese macabro sitio y subió las escaleras. Vio entonces el pasadiso que iba hacia el cuarto de Phineas y Ferb. Se sorprendió, porque pensó que cada uno tenía una propia habitación.

Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta y entonces:

- ¡Mis padres! – lloraba Phineas - ¡Mi mamá! ¡Mi papá! ¡Noooo!

- Cálmate Phineas… - decía Candace – Tienes que ser fuerte…

- ¡Es que no puedo! ¡Esto ya es suficiente! ¿Por qué me harían eso?

Irving sintió pena al ver a Phineas sufrir. Quiso bajar y encarar a la Dra. Victoria, pero sabía que moriría irremediablemente. Tan sólo ellos unidos podrían derrotar al destino…

- Debemos huir – dijo Isabella – Antes de que esa loca nos haga algo a nosotros…

- Creo que yo sé cómo ayudarles… - dijo Irving entrando.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ferb a la defensiva.

- Soy Irving… el fan de Phineas y Ferb.

- ¿¡No serás algún secuaz de esa loca mujer!? – preguntó Candace.

- Claro que no… porque he venido a ayudarlos a escapar de aquí…

En eso Perry estaba dentro de su guarida secreta. Había visto lo que pasó por la cámara de su terminal y estaba dispuesto a confrontar a la Dra. Victoria y a Monograma de una vez por todas.

El Agente P había dejado una nota escrita al lado de su terminal. La transcribimos:

"_Si es que leen esto, sabrán que he fracasado. Pero no del todo, porque dejo una verdad. El Proyecto Cartago está siendo utilizado de modo innecesario. Monograma ha traicionado a su país al dejar que una extranjera tenga el control del Proyecto. Pero lo más importante… hay seres inocentes sufriendo. Si nada funcionara, quiero que destruyan el experimento que se está gestando, porque nadie podrá salvar a esos pobres niños ya más._

_El Agente P, Perry."_

Perry tomó aire y cogió un rayo que detenía las cosas. Lo modificó de un rayo del Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz que era el rayo que lo hacía extremadamente lento.

- ¡Espera! – dijo una voz.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Perry volteando y apuntando con el arma. Sin embargo la dejó caer al ver que el que aparecía era Carl.

- Sé lo que intentas – dijo Carl – No lo hagas… preocúpate por sacar a tus dueños de este infierno…

- No podemos mandarlos a otro Universo, Victoria y Monograma lo sabrían…

- Pero si logramos detenerlos ahora, podremos resetear este mundo y borrarles la memoria a todos, de modo que no recordemos nada de esto.

- No lo sé Carl… tengo el presentimiento de que esto nos puede costar mucho…

- Pero sabes que es lo correcto… son tus dueños.

- ¿Quién se enfrentará a ellos? – dijo Perry – Es peligroso involucrar a los chicos…

- Tú sálvalos, Agente P. Yo soy el becario… pero es hora que haga algo más que sólo obedecer órdenes… llegó la hora de salvarlos.

- Vamos entonces… - dijo Perry – Carl… muy buena suerte.

Los dos, tanto Agente y Becario subieron sigilosamente por las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto donde estaban Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos. Fue entonces cuando Perry les dijo:

- Chicos… deben seguirnos, los salvaremos de esto.

- ¿Perry? – dijeron todos en coro - ¿Puedes hablar?

- Lamento nunca haber mostrado esto en público… pero creo que debemos irnos…

Trasladémonos un momento hacia el Patio de la casa. Los dos robots estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba en la casa, y sevían de monitores a la Dra. Victoria y Monograma.

- Detectado una fuga… - dijo el Phinedorid – Los objetivos intentan salir de la casa… bajando por el pasillo…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '_system0_' de Umineko mientras leen)

En ese momento los chicos estaban bajando, liderados por Perry. Fue entonces cuando bajaron al Hall. En ese momento oyeron la voz terrible…

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero acaso no son estos chicos que eran inventores? – dijo la Dra. Victoria.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles esto a Phineas y Ferb? – le increpó Irving.

- Es fácil cuando no te importan esas personas… así que… dime Irving. ¿Realmente eres el fan de ese par de perdedores?

- ¿Acaso sientes algo de aprecio por ellos? ¿Es que los odias tanto?

- Bueno… si tanto quieres defenderlos… ¡Ven, Phinedroid 45!

En ese momento aparecieron los nombrados.

- Phinedroid 45, presente.

- Corta la vida de aquél que se parece a ti.

- A sus órdenes…

El Phinedroid se acercó a Phineas. El chico tomó instintivamente su llave inglesa y se colocó detrás de Perry, como esperando que su mascota lo defienda.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Mira que bien… sabía que eras un cobarde…

- No soy un cobarde – dijo Phineas poniéndose delante de Perry - ¡Y ahora lo sabrás! ¡Defenderé a todos mis amigos!

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Phinedorid, permiso para atacar!

En eso el Phinedroid se colocó a cierta distancia de Phineas. Sus ojos de foco brillaron y salió un haz de láser que recorrió ese hall. Phineas era ágil y pudo esquivar el haz cuando intentó entrar y perforar su cuerpo. Sin embargo su destreza no duraría para siempre…

El haz se colocó detrás de Phineas, el chico no lo vería… cuando entonces…

- ¡Irving! – gritaron todos al ver que Irving se interponía ante el haz láser que perforaba su espalda y lo hacía caer.

- Veo… que adiviné… correctamente – dijo Irving antes de caer.

- ¿Qué pasa, Phineas? ¿No que ibas a defender a tus amigos? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajaajaja! Muere… me haces reír… y tu hermano tonto igual… ¡Ven, Ferbot 00!

- Ferbot 00, presente.

- Acaba con la vida del que se parece a ti.

- Entendido… - dijo el Ferbot.

Ferb sintió la misma sensación de Phineas… miedo a morir. Se refugió instintivamente en Perry, cuando se dio cuenta de que cometía el mismo error.

En ese momento, el Ferbot sacó de sus ojos el haz láser mortal. Ferb intentó desviarlo con la llave inglesa de Phineas, pero el haz la lanzó lejos. Se llenó de temor… creyó que iba a morir.

Fue entonces cuando Perry se interpuso ante el láser y este atravesó su cuerpo de ornitorrinco. La sangre brotó y cayó al suelo… pero con vida, al igual que Irving.

- ¡Perry! ¡Noo! – gritó Ferb.

- Vaya… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Creo que deberé pensar en algo mejor que…

No pudo continuar, porque Isabella le lanzó el contenido de un florero encima. La mujer cayó al suelo y mientras estuvo aturdida, aprovecharon para salir guiados por Carl. Perry estaba herido y tenían que salvarlo. Fue entonces cuando Carl los llevó al Garaje y cerró las dos puertas de acceso. Dejándolos a buen recaudo, se dispuso a salir por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

- Carl… no vayas… - dijo Perry.

- Tengo que hacerlo Agente P. Sólo alguien puede detener esta locura.

- Buena suerte, Carl.

El becario cerró la puerta y le colocó el seguro mientras decía…

- Ahora pueden resolver ese misterio de donde se perdía su mascota…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción '_akaikutsu nise_' de Umineko mientras leen esto)

No pudo terminar, porque el impacto del haz láser lo hizo caer con una herida en el pecho.

- Mira… esto… ¿Estás haciendo todo esto porque te arrepentiste de las cosas que las tecnologías a las que di a Victoria? – dijo Monograma al lado de Victoria y los robots.

- Un verdadero militar… busca el bien de su país – dijo Carl – Aunque vagues 1000 años, eso nunca lo entenderás… estúpido vendido…

- ¿Qué dices? Eso suena muy aburrido… ¿Qué te parece torturar hasta la muerte a Perry y a sus amigos? Resetearé sus universos una y otra vez con la memoria persistente… y los torturaré viendo como sus amigos se matan unos a otros. ¿Eso no suena más divertido?

Carl intentó sacar algo de su bolsillo.

- ¡Es inútil! – dijo Monograma – Todas tus barreras desaparecerán cuanto te mueras. ¡Mátenlo ahora mismo!

- Orden recibida – dijeron los dos robots.

El haz láser atravesó varias veces a Carl, pero lo dejó con vida.

El becario sangró, pero tenía la tecnología de la Agencia. Los haces no destrozaron su cuerpo, sólo lo malhirieron.

- ¿Y te crees que esto basta para matarme…? ¿Crees que podrás cambiar lo que pasó?

- ¿Qué demonios hacen tus robots? – le dijo Monograma a la Dra. Victoria – ¡Ordénales que maten a ese becario inmediatamente!

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – dijo la Dra. Victoria - ¡Mátenlo inmediatamente!

- El comando está siendo ejecutado… - dijo el Phinedorid – Atacamos disparando a los órganos vitales…

- ¡¿Es una broma, no?!

Perry abrió la puerta del garaje. Tenía en sus manos el rayo paralizador… sólo él podía detener toda esta locura…

- No mereces darle órdenes a Perry… -decía Carl – Cuanto traicionas a tu patria y a inocentes por tus delirios de poder…

- ¡Yo soy, Monograma! ¡El Jefe de Perry! ¡Si le ordeno que se mate, deberá hacerlo! Y si es mi deseo que mueras… así será…

Monograma se acercó hacia Carl como dispuesto a pisarlo…

- ¡Muere! – dijo Monograma - ¡Imbécil!

Perry no aguantó más y disparó el rayo paralizando a la Dra. Victoria y a Monograma, que quedó paralizado con una expresión de odio en su rostro.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír '_akaikutsu nise_' si la estaban oyendo)

- Agente P… - dijo Carl – Debes huir… el rayo no durará mucho tiempo.

- Te llevaré conmigo… - dijo Perry - ¡Salvémonos y a los chicos de estos monstruos!

- Tan sólo hay que lograr llegar al Centro de Control de Cartago antes que ellos y terminar por fin este experimento tan cruel…

- Vamos Carl… - dijo Perry - ¡Te cargaré si es necesario! – el Agente miró a sus dueños - ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! ¡Ayúdenme!

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos con Irving? ¡No vayas Perry… estás herido!

- Tal vez no lo sepan – respondió el Agente P – Pero mi némesis decía que era una furia semi acuática imparable. Debo hacer honor a eso…

- Entonces vamos – dijo Phineas – Está decidido… ya no nos ocultaremos más…

- Vamos chicos – dijo Perry – Juntos venceremos al destino… esta vez… y para siempre…


	23. Arco de la Música de Festival P XIV XV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte XIX**

Perry y los demás pasaron por los cuerpos paralizados de Victoria y Monograma. Seguían vivos, pero el rayo de Perry los detendría por un momento.

- Ahora debemos ir al Panel de Control de Cartago y detener todo esto.

- ¿Pero por donde saldremos? – dijo Ferb – Esos robots siguen ahí…

- Creo que sé por dónde entrar… - dijo Carl.

- Pero estás… herido…

- No importa… debemos interrumpir todo esto.

Carl, llevó a Perry y a los demás por el acceso secreto que había cerca de un estante de libros. Entrando por el cual ubicaron una larga escalera, que los llevó a la base del Agente P.

- Increíble… - dijo Phineas - ¿Perry, esto es tuyo?

- Si lo es… lamento nunca habértelo dicho… pero era un Agente Secreto.

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos la guarida secreta de su mascota, la que no hacía gran cosa. Veían toda clase de implementos para ornitorrinco distribuidos a lo largo del lugar, una enorme consola apagada y un pasadizo a las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

- Wow… - dijo Baljeet – Estamos pasando por las alcantarillas…

- No están tan sucias – dijo Perry – La Agencia la suele limpiar por los Agentes…

Trasladémonos un momento a la Dra. Victoria y Monograma, los cuales pasando cierto tiempo salieron de su parálisis.

- ¿Dónde están? – se preguntó Monograma.

- ¡Han escapado! ¡Phinedroids y Ferbots! ¡Mátenlos! ¡No tengan piedad! Sólo dejen a Phineas y a Ferb… ¡Ataquen ahora! – gritó la Dra. Victoria - ¡No tengan piedad! ¡Ese maldito Perry!

- Orden recibida… preparándose para realizar ejecución… - respondieron los robots.

Volvamos a Phineas y a Ferb. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Bufford, Django, Carl y Perry estaban subiendo por las escaleras que daban a una salida de las alcantarillas. Por alguna razón, Baljeet decidió salir último.

- Debo darle el paso al bravucón – respondió cuando se le interrogó.

La salida era un buzón algo viejo, ubicado a una cuadra de la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Ya habían salido casi todos… tan sólo faltaba que Baljeet saliera.

- Muy bien hecho chicos – dijo Perry – Tan sólo falta que

No pudo continuar. Se oyó el impacto de un haz de láser y el sonido de la sangre salir.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción '_akaikutsu nise_' de Umineko mientras leen esto)

Perry y los demás volvieron el rostro y vieron que Baljeet había sido atravesado por el láser, dejando un tremendo agujero donde tenía el pecho…

- ¡Bu…ford! – dijo Baljeet antes de caer hacia las alcantarillas como su última morada.

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Nooo! – gritó el bravucón.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Phineas.

- Alguien ha… - respondió Django, pero el haz láser atravesando su frente no lo dejó terminar. Cayó al suelo en un mar de sangre.

- ¡Corran! – gritó Perry - ¡Corran! ¡Corran!

En eso todos sintieron miedo y decidieron correr. Bufford era algo grande, así que tuvo problemas al seguir el ritmo de los demás.

- Chicos… yo… - dijo el bravucón, antes que otro haz de láser le atravesara el pecho y se lo destrozara, haciéndolo caer en un mar de sangre.

- ¡Aaahahh! – gritó Candace - ¡Corran todos! Debemos salir de los suburbios…

Candace y los demás siguieron corriendo. Fue entonces cuando Phineas vió que el haz láser de aproximaba a Isabella.

- ¡No dejaré que me la quites! – dijo el chico lanzando una llave inglesa contra el haz láser, con suerte que lo desvió de Isabella, pero este rectificó curso y atravesó el cuerpo de Django, matándolo instantáneamente.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Django! ¡No fue mi intención! – dijo Phineas queriendo llorar.

- ¡Esto no es culpa de nadie Phineas! ¡Sigamos huyendo! – le respondió Isabella.

Candace vio que todo era inútil… pero no quería morir… no al menos antes de decirle algo a Jeremy. Sacó su celular y marcó a casa de Jeremy.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo un aterrorizado Jeremy - ¿Quién habla?

- Jeremy… - dijo Candace – Tengo que decirte algo…

- ¿Candace, están todos bien?

- Si esta llamada se corta de repente… quiere decir que me han asesinado…

- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Yo te protegeré!

-¡Escúchame Jeremy! Te tengo que dar un consejo…

- Candace…

- Debes huir de esta ciudad inmediatamente… inclusive con Susy…

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- Aquí está… una mujer que está matando a todos los que tienen que ver con Phineas y Ferb. No sé porqué… pero si una mujer vestida con un mandil de laboratorio se aparece ante ti, sólo huye… - Candace tomó aire - ¡Están haciéndonos demasiado daño! ¡Todo lo que le hizo a sus amigos! Y no puedo defenderlos… a mis propios hermanos…

- Ven a mi casa pronto… te salvaré…

- Eso ya es imposible… - dijo Candace – Si voy… condenaré a muerte a tu hermana y a ti. Sólo me queda decirte una cosa… Jeremy… no me olvides.

- ¡Claro que no te olvidaré!

- Siempre te he amado – dijo Candace – Aunque parezca un poco "loca" y pesada con mis hermanos… todo lo hice por amor. Todo lo que hice es por amor a ellos y a ti. Jeremy… recuérdalo siempre… te amo… y adiós.

De repente Jeremy oyó el sonido de un celular y un cuerpo al caer.

- ¿Candace? ¿Estás bien? ¡Candace! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Candace! ¿Candace? ¿Estás bien? ¡Candace! ¡No me hagas esto…! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Candace! ¡Candaacee!

Ya era muy tarde, el celular de Candace estaba en el suelo salpicado de sangre y la chica con una tremenda abertura en el pecho debido al impacto del haz láser. Todo había terminado.

- ¡Basta ya! – decía Phineas cansándose – No puedo seguir corriendo…

Perry se dio cuenta de que no todos tenían su entrenamiento de Agente y se cansarían pronto. Especialmente Isabella y Carl.

- Deben sacar fuerzas de donde sea… - dijo Perry – Si no… moriremos todos… tenemos que hacerlo por tus amigos… los que cayeron defendiéndote… por tu hermana…

- Sólo hay una salida, Agente P – respondió Carl.

- Si lo sé… tenemos que ir a la raíz del problema… tenemos que ir a la Terminal del Proyecto Cartago de una vez… y terminar esta masacre…

- ¿Y qué será de mis amigos? – lloraba Phineas - ¡Estoy solo! ¡Solo!

- Eso es mentira – dijo Isabella – Tienes a Ferb… me tienes a mí… tienes a Perry.

- Gracias… eso es reconfortante…

- No te preocupes Phineas… - dijo Perry – Si esto funciona… todos regresarán y esto no estará en tu memoria… volverás a ser un alegre chico como siempre lo fuiste…

- ¿Y Ferb?

- No te preocupes… si esto funciona… repararemos todo el daño que le hicieron…

**Parte XV**

El escape llevó finalmente Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry y Carl a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Perry puso su pata en el lector biométrico de la puerta y esta se abrió.

- Deben ir a por Jeremy… - dijo Perry – Es peligroso que entren aquí.

- ¿Eso no es peligroso?

- Debemos salvarlo… antes que esa demente lo mate…

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?

- Ocúltense en mi base… es un sitio al menos donde Victoria no podrá entrar.

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella vieron a un lado del edificio, tres bicicletas. Decidieron tomarlas y regresar a los suburbios. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Jeremy.

Fue entonces cuando Isabella dio un grito de terror. En la puerta de la casa de Jeremy estaba escrito con un líquido rojo: "**0746321 - 405**"

Phineas temió lo peor y decidió golpear la puerta.

- ¡Jeremy! ¡Susy! ¡Jeremy! ¡Contesten!

Ferb por su parte usó un destornillador para quitar la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

Lo que vieron al abrir la puerta fue algo indescriptible… algo que sus mentes no podían entender en lo absoluto.

Aquello eran Jeremy y Susy colgados de una soga cada uno. Dicha soga estaba amarrada en la parte alta del techo. Podía verse en sus caras las horribles contorsiones de la agonía por haberse colgado. A la vez, de sus cabezas un agujero se veía en sus frentes… como si el haz láser que mató al resto de sus amigos los hubiera atravesado también.

- ¡Ya basta! – lloró Isabella - ¡Ya basta!

En eso sonó el teléfono… Phineas decidió atender. Ferb estaba literalmente con los ojos en blanco ante la macabra escena.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Jajajajajaja! – respondieron en el otro lado.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Victoria?

- Veo que se te dan muy bien los nombres y las voces… ¿Han visto ya mi obsequio?

- No te perdonaremos que hayas matado a todos nuestros amigos. ¡Maldita asesina!

- Mira quien dice eso… el chico que siempre andaba contento. Era hora que conocieras algo más que la pura felicidad… ¡Jajajajjajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

- ¿Tú les hiciste eso a Jeremy y a su hermana? ¿Y qué hay de ese número: 0746321 - 405?

- Todo a su debido tiempo... Phineas Flynn… y ahora… debes esperar mi el final que les tengo preparados… todo lo explicaremos muy pronto.

Trasladémonos al Edificio donde Perry y Carl entraron. Subieron por un ascensor hasta que en el 4 piso encontraron las terminales de Control del Proyecto Cartago.

- Agente P… veo que ingresaste sin permiso a un Edificio del Gobierno.

Perry volteó y vio que quien le decía eso era el Mayor Monograma.

- Todo está listo para la confrontación Agente P. Ahora sabrás lo que significa ese "0746321 - 405" que tus dueños deben estar viendo en casa de Jeremy.

- Si le has hecho algo a Phineas y Ferb te juro que no tendré piedad contigo…

- Bueno… entonces entra por aquí – le dijo Monograma señalándole una habitación con el rótulo "405 – Henry Flynn".

El Agente P intentó entrar, pero la puerta tenía una contraseña. Monograma escribió en la pantalla el 0746321 y entró. El Agente P le siguió. Al entrar a la habitación quedó sobrecogido al ver a un hombre conectado a varios aparatos de soporte de vida. Había una historia médica y un folder sobre una mesa ubicada al lado de los equipos.

- Creo que por el apellido ya sabes quién es… el Padre de Phineas Flynn. Sé que alguna vez creíste que sería Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Pero no es así. Este fue uno de nuestros mejores científicos… tristemente un día lo encontramos tendido en el suelo – el Mayor Monograma tomó la historia médica – Infarto Lacunar… que sencillamente produjo que sus arterias se colapsaran y su cerebro se llenara de sangre. Lo tenemos vivo artificialmente… sabe Dios porqué… ya que no tiene posibilidades de salvarse.

- ¿Acaso estás intentando decirme esto para que tu psicopática amiga se lo revele a Phineas por video? ¡No se te ocurra! – le respondió Perry – No sabrás lo que seré capaz…

- ¡Esto no es por tus dueños! – dijo Monograma – Esto es para que tú lo sepas. Y sientas algo de culpa por lo que voy a hacer a continuación…

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Desconectarlo? Adelante… no quiero que Phineas pierda su energía…

- Eso no Agente P – dijo Monograma – Finalmente llega la hora de que saldemos cuentas…

Por otro lado en casa de Jeremy sonó el timbre de repente. Ferb quiso abrir la puerta.

- ¡No lo hagas Ferb! – dijo Isabella – Es una trampa…

- Pues claro que es una trampa – dijo la Dra. Victoria apareciendo de repente – Al fin… Phineas, Ferb… Isabella. Ha llegado la hora de confrontarnos y de la verdad.

Phineas miró con dureza a la Dra. Victoria. Quería confrontarse… para que todo eso acabe.


	24. Arco de la Música de Festival P XVI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte XVI**

Perry miraba al Mayor Monograma y tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Era su nuevo némesis… alguien que tenía que atacar pronto para salvar a sus dueños.

- Agente P… ahora llegó la hora de que sepas de que se trata todo esto…

- Que me irás a decir – dijo Perry - ¿Acaso que lo lamentas? ¡No te creeré!

- Agente P… esto se trata de fortalecer tu carácter… de convertirte en un Agente que pueda soportar todo tipo de impactos psicológicos… que resistas los interrogatorios que el enemigo pueda hacerte…

- ¡No tienes que destrozarle la vida a mis dueños para eso! ¡Son mis amigos también!

- ¡Es que ese es el punto! ¡Los terroristas, los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos… atacarán a tu familia! ¡Y el punto es que resistas!

- Eres un monstruo… intento contenerme para no hacerte algo imperdonable…

En ese momento apareció Carl. Tenía en sus manos un dispositivo que parecía un control remoto. Miró a Monograma con furia.

- Ya todo se acabó Monograma. Este aparato te pone a mi merced. Controla el periodo de tiempo de las partículas, permitiendo regresar al pasado un área. No te imaginas lo que haré si no te entregas…

- ¡Ya es muy tarde! – dijo Monograma - ¡Agente P, prepárate para la demostración final de este acondicionamiento psicológico! – el Mayor tomó un Walkie Talkie y dijo - ¡Victoria, activa la cámara ahora!

En ese momento se encendió un monitor en el Edificio y en casa de Jeremy se encendió un televisor. La cámara daba… al cuarto de Henry Flynn.

- Ahora Phineas Flynn… observa la verdad que prometí cuando nos confrontamos. ¿Alguna ves te preguntaste donde estaba tu padre? ¡Ahí lo tienes!

Phineas se quedó de ojos abiertos al ver la imagen. Su padre… en una cama de hospital. Isabella y Ferb se quedaron igual… mudos de asombro.

- Infarto Lacunar – dijo la Dra. Victoria – El cual aplastó su cerebro, privándolo de sus funciones. Y ahora, Monograma lo desconectará…

- ¡Por favor! ¡Te dejaremos ir! ¡Pero no le hagas esto a mi padre!

- Vaya Phineas… ¿Por qué quieres mantener vivo a un trozo de carne? Está ya muerto… sólo lo tuve así todos estos años para este momento… ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajjaa!

- ¡Detente por favor! – le rogó el chico – Ferb y yo… podemos inventar algo que lo salve…

- ¡Es inútil! Deseabas con tantas ansias confrontarme… ¡Aquí está!

- Es que ese… - la voz de Phineas se quebró - … es mi padre… casi nunca lo conocí. ¡Y por eso no quiero que lo mates!

- Ya es tarde… - dijo Monograma por el monitor – Es hora de morir…

Y sin más palabra desconectó a Henry Flynn del respirador. El pulso cayó inmediatamente a cero. Ya había acabado…

- ¡Papá! – chilló Phineas - ¡Noooo! ¡Noooo! – y cayó de bruces llorando – No… papá…

El Agente P miró a Monograma con dureza. Carl apretó el control que tenía.

- Agente P… esto es todo lo que teníamos en el Proyecto de condicionamiento. Eres todo un agente que soportará la guerra psicológica.

- Hacerle… eso… a Phineas… a un niño… - decía Perry chirrando de rabia - ¡Es imperdonable!

- ¡Jajaja! – dijo Monograma - ¡Esos chicos no los cubre el seguro! ¡Tan sólo son peones que sacrificamos en honor a nuestro país! ¡A nuestro futuro! ¡Y sobre esos chicos… no sabes cuánto les odio! ¡Han hecho que mi Agente sea menos efectivo! ¡Los odio!

- Es horrible – dijo Carl – Lo que hace el poder con un hombre… vamos Perry. ¿Monograma es inocente o culpable?

- ¡No me vengas con juicios de valor! – le dijo Monograma - ¡Siempre quize vengarme de esos chicos… por arruinar al Agente que estaba entrenando! ¡Por destruir mi ascenso! ¡Deseo vengarme!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '_miragecoordinator'_ de Umineko mientras leen. De preferencia la versión del OST Rose Crimson de Umineko anime)

Perry dio un grito y tomó el aparato de Carl.

- ¡Vete al demonio con tu futuro y tu posición! – le dijo Perry. Usando el aparato de Carl, elevó a Monograma y lo dejó flotando en el aire – Imperdonable… ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Te haré todo lo que les hiciste a mis amigos!

Sacó de su fedora unas manos mecánicas, con las que tomó el cuello de Monograma y lo abrió como si se tratara de un pollo. La sangre brotó enseguida y el Mayor murió.

- Una sola vida no es suficiente para purgar tantos pecados – dijo Carl apretando otro botón, mediante el cual Monograma volvió a estar vivo – Retroceso del tiempo…

Perry vió que Monograma estaba vivo de nuevo. Lo miró y le dijo:

- ¿Qué te parece tu destino? ¡Estás listo para hacerte todo lo que les hiciste a ellos!

- ¡Pero si eres un tonto! Traicionas a tu país por unos niños tontos… ¡Bien podría haberte asignado a otra familia! ¡A una familia más normal! ¡Los odio a ellos, no sabes cuánto!

- ¡Cállate! - le gritó Perry, tomando su fedora y lanzándolo contra Monograma.

La sangre brotó inmediatamente y la cabeza de Monograma cayó a un lado del cuerpo. El fedora era tan filudo que literalmente lo decapitó.

- ¿Qué dices Agente P? – dijo Carl - ¿Ya está satisfecha tu sed de venganza?

- Ni siquiera un poco… - dijo Perry – Ni 100 vidas bastarán con este maldito…

Carl revivió a Monograma usando el controlador de partículas.

- Vamos… Monograma – dijo Perry - ¿Dónde están todos tus títulos ahora? Que seas Mayor no te salvará de nada de lo que te haré…

- ¡No sabes nada! – dijo Monograma - ¡Se me miró como un lunático cuando propuse el Proyecto de Agentes Animales! ¿Crees que voy a aceptar y dejar que destruyas mi sueño? ¡Jamás debí confiar en un mamífero australiano! ¡Jamás debí darte a esa familia! ¡Si supiera que ibas a querer a esa familia… la hubiera matado yo mismo!

Perry volvió a tomar el control y elevó a Monograma por los aires. Comenzó a doblar sus extremidades con el brazo robótico. Primero le rompió los brazos…

- Siente el dolor… - decía Perry con una mirada psicópata - ¡Siente como destrozas la vida de un niño una y otra vez!

Luego… le rompió las piernas, pero despacio, ya que le rompió los dedos de los pies primero. Y luego pasó a por las rodillas…

- Agente… P…

- ¿Estás pidiendo perdón? ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡No te salvarás de nada!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy pidiendo clemencia! ¡Inclusive ella fue parte de mi plan!

- ¡Maldito! ¡No te salvarás!

Y diciendo esto lo estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo. De los moretones, manó bastante sangre. Mirando el cuerpo de Monograma, Perry sonrió, volteó a Carl y le dijo:

- Repetiremos esto 100 veces… hasta que esté satisfecho.

Renunciamos a describir las otras 100 torturas de Monograma… era algo que la furia de Perry sólo podía comprender. En la última, solo nos limitaremos a decir que Monograma cayó despedazado miembro a miembro…

- ¡Vaya! – decía Perry – Lo destrocé 100 veces y creo que aún no es suficiente…

- Ya todo terminó Agente P – dijo Carl – Ese villano ya no existe… no hay necesidad de torturarle más…

- Faltaría vengarme de la Dra. Victoria… aunque no creo que pueda hacer nada – dijo Perry – Si los chicos me ven como me has visto Carl… me temerán… pero deben saber que soy capaz de convertirme en un demonio para protegerlos.


	25. Arco de la Música de Festival P XVII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte XVII**

En la sala de la casa de Jeremy Jhonson el ambiente era tenso. Estaban por un lado los cuerpos colgados… y en otro la Dra. Victoria con Phineas y Ferb.

- ¡Respóndeme! – le dijo Phineas - ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- No es este tétrico lugar donde pienso confrontarme con ustedes dos… es donde está la llave, la verdad de todo esto… el Centro de Control del Proyecto Cartago.

- Pues vamos allá – dijo Ferb – Acabemos con todo esto…

La Dra. Victoria tomó un vehículo y los llevó. Era irónico… quienes antes aparentemente eran enemigos… iban como si nada a en un vehículo hasta llegar al Edificio. Entraron y tomaron los ascensores. Cuando llegaron al piso de control…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Answer' de Umineko mientras leen)

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! – gritó Perry - ¡Aléjense de esa mujer!

- No interfieras Perry – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Esta es nuestra propia lucha…

- ¡No es tu lucha! – le dijo Perry y se abalanzó. Sin embargo, su pico rebotó contra una llave inglesa.

- ¿Phineas…? ¿Por qué? Yo soy tu mascota…

- Lo siento Perry… esto es algo que tenemos que arreglar entre nosotros y ella. Las vidas que tomó… todo lo que hizo… sólo debe solucionarlo ella y nosotros.

- Phineas… no puedes… ¡Déjame protegerte! ¡Yo soy el Agente, tú eres el niño!

- Desde que te nos presentaste con la identidad de Agente… ya estábamos metidos en esto.

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! – se quejó Perry - ¡Ustedes son tan jóvenes…!

- Déjalos Agente P… - dijo Carl – Son inteligentes… sabrán resistir. Esta es su lucha… la lucha por ese verano que ellos tanto anhelan.

- Me alegra que lo sepas – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Ahora, vamos al panel de Digitalización. Es en el otro mundo donde podrán confrontarme…

- ¿El otro mundo?

- Ustedes crearon un videojuego y metieron a su hermana en él. ¡Vamos a un mundo similar, donde tendré todas las facilidades para poder vencerlos en su juego!

- ¿Qué clase de juego?

- No será violento… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Esta vez es un juego intelectual. Un reto en el cual no será necesario derramar sangre… si no ver quien… mantiene esa facultad dada por su mente… la razón sobre los inútiles sentimientos.

La Dra. Victoria condujo a Phineas y a Ferb hacia una sala especial. Entro con ellos y cerró la puerta tras sí. Actuaba de una forma muy madura… considerando todo lo que hizo anteriormente y su actuar. Presionando un botón, la sala se cargó de energía y tras un flash, aparecieron todos en una gran habitación blanca… en el mundo digital del Proyecto Cartago.

La habitación era grande y rectangular. Estaba decorada con un suelo de mármol y paredes forradas con lujosos tapices. Había sofás donde cada uno de los implicados tomó asiento, y en el centro una mediana mesa vacía.

- ¡Empecemos! – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Primero… fijemos las condiciones. Les daré oportunidad a Perry y Carl que vean nuestro desafío.

Movió la mano y delante de su asiento apareció una interfaz de holograma donde configuró ciertos aspectos a ese mundo de simulación. Hizo aparecer a un lado de la habitación un holograma con la visión de lo que pasaba en la Sala de Control. Perry y Carl miraban a un panel donde se veía lo que pasaba en la habitación.

- Muy bien… - dijo Ferb – Respóndenos primero… ¿Quién eres?

- Yo soy la Dra. Victoria Watterson – dijo ella. Hizo aparecer un segundo holograma en el medio de la sala donde puso las letras: "Dra. Victoria Fletcher" y proyectó el plano del distrito de Chelsea, Londres.

- Sabemos eso por tu nombre… queremos saber más cosas – pidió Ferb.

- Verás… - siguió ella – Al nacer tuve una familia excepcional… pero murieron y tuve que ir a un orfanato maldito… luego salí de él y me recogió el Dr. Campbell…

- Eso no… - dijo Ferb – Quiero saber si de alguna manera tienes relación con nosotros.

- Mira quien lo dice… Ferb Fletcher… el hijo de ese traidor de Lawrence que me abandonó por una "divertida" cantante sin fama…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo Phineas.

- Debo decir que el ADN de un hijo está formado por 50% el ADN de cada padre… pero en tu caso Ferb diría que fue el 51%, porque tienes el cromosoma Y del pérfido de tu padre… cuando me abandonó… juré odiar a todo lo que fuera Fletcher en este mundo… ¡Y cuando naciste, portaste el condenado cromosoma Y de tu padre! ¡Por eso te odie! ¡Siempre lo hice!

Ferb desde su asiento se sujetó de las asas, como queriendo contener lo que iba a hacer. Al estar en un mundo digital, fácilmente podía vengarse de la Dra. Victoria.

- ¿Y sabes algo más…? – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Te conformas con sólo ser un constructor que hace las cosas que su hermano le dicta… ¿Jamás has leído en tu vida a Nature?

- Nunca la he leído – dijo Ferb - ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Me odias por eso?

La Dra. Victoria proyectó el artículo "_Reconfiguración de funciones cerebrales a través de la derivación eléctrica de impulsos neuronales",_ publicado en Nature en 2004.

Cuando Ferb leyó el artículo y vio los detalles de la intervención, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro…

- ¿Ya lo ves? Tu historia… tu origen… ¡Explicada para todos los científicos del mundo! ¡Podrían hacer Ferbs en masa! ¿Y sabes algo más? No eres tan especial… ¡Todo lo que eres fue obtenido en un laboratorio! ¡Agradéceme el haberte convertido en lo que eres!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'miragecoordinator' de Umineko mientras leen, especialmente el OST Rose Crimsom, en la versión Anime)

Ferb dio un gran grito y levantándose, alzó su mano y abrió un holograma. Introdujo unos comandos y luego con su mano y como si de magia se tratara, elevó a la Dra. Victoria por los aires...

- ¡Imperdonable! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Te haré esto o peor!

Ferb estaba preso de la furia y no dudaría en hacer lo que Perry hizo con Monograma, sin embargo… la Dra. Victoria movió su brazo y rechazó el ataque, de modo que una onda de impacto lanzó a Phineas y a Ferb al suelo.

- ¿Crees que tú solamente puedes hacer eso? – dijo la Dra. Victoria - ¡Jajajajajaja!

La mujer descendió al suelo y desapareció los hologramas. Mirando a Phineas y Ferb, hizo brillar el sitio de color rojo y entonces…

- **Cada vez que hable con color rojo, como en este momento, estoy diciendo la verdad. Es una verdad sin discusión… premisa principal de este desafío…**

(Nota del Autor: Lo denoto en negrita, porque es más fácil de leer)

- Dime… - dijo Ferb - ¿Entonces tu le hiciste algo al padre de Phineas?

- **Ciertamente conocí al padre de Phineas, pero no estoy técnicamente involucrada en su destino…**

**- **Ya es un punto – dijo Phineas - Entonces seguro que orquestaste algo en su contra…

- **No hay modo directo ni indirecto en el que yo haya podido atacar al padre de Phineas ni física ni psicológicamente…**

- ¿Estás diciendo que su enfermedad fue natural?

- Claro que sí…

- ¿¡Y qué me dices de Ferb!? – le gritó Phineas - ¿Qué le hiciste en su vida pasada?

- Bueno… pensarás que nació como es el, pero como lo mostré anteriormente… **ninguna de las habilidades que Ferb tiene las tiene por si mismo… todo fue producto de la comunidad científica de Inglaterra…**

- Yo… soy…

- ¡Vamos! – dijo la Dra. Victoria - ¡Muéstrenme algo que sea propio de ustedes! Todo lo que tienen ha sido inventado por alguien más…

- ¡Ferb es el mejor hermano que he tenido! – dijo Phineas desesperado.

- ¡Es inútil! – dijo la Dra. Victoria – **Después de la intervención… las funciones cerebrales de Ferb cambiaron sustancialmente…**

Los dos hermanos estaban en aprietos. ¿Qué podrían hacer?

- ¡Es mi turno! – dijo Ferb – Siempre he sido un chico curioso por la ciencia… ¿Acaso eso cambió con lo que me hiciste?

La Dra. Victoria se quedó muda. No sabía que responder.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'dread of the grave' de Umineko mientras leen)

- Ya la tenemos Phineas… - dijo Ferb mirando a su hermano – ¡Repite esto en rojo si puedes! "Ferb sólo estuvo interesado por la ciencia después del experimento de Londres".

- ¡Me niego! – dijo la Dra. Victoria – No daré una razón…

- Ya la tenemos Phineas… sólo es cuestión de tiempo – Ferb miró a la Dra. Victoria.

- ¡Muy bien! – dijo ella – Entonces no sabrán lo que pasó en los otros mundos. ¿Quién mató a Thaddeus y Thor? La respuesta es que… ¡Yo controlé a Ferb con los implantes y lo hice!

- Ah… que mentira más grande. ¿Crees que no sabemos de los otros mundos?

- ¿Qué demonios?

- No sabes de todo lo que me hiciste en esa operación…

- ¡Claro que lo sé! – respondió la Dra. Victoria – **Esa operación cambio las funciones cerebrales mediante el uso de desviaciones eléctricas…**

- Y lo que no te diste cuenta fue de que me diste memoria. Pues si lo recuerdo… ¡Vamos! Repite en rojo si te atreves: "La muerte de Thaddeus y Thor no fue un suicidio"

- **La muerte de Thaddeus y Thor no fue un suicidio. Ciertamente fueron asesinados por otras personas…** ¿Qué dirás ahora Ferb?

- Entonces – dijo Phineas - ¿Quiénes serían los más propensos? ¿Acaso no los que perdieron en la competición? ¡Repite esto! "Thaddeus y Thor fueron asesinados por el concurso de los fuertes"

La Dra. Victoria se quedó helada. No podía decir eso.

- ¡Me niego!

- Muy bien hecho Phineas – dijo Ferb – Ahora, si no fue por eso… tuvo que ser otra razón. ¿Quién mataría a Thaddeus y Thor?

- No será el tema de los fuertes, pero de fijo estamos ante un crimen de intereses. ¿Quiénes mas conocían a Thaddeus y Thor?

- Ah… Victoria – dijo Ferb – Haz cometido un error. ¡Repite en rojo! "Sólo Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher conocían a Thaddeus y Thor"

- ¡Me niego! – dijo ella – Más bien diré **Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher y sus amigos conocían a esos dos chicos. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos tuvo que ver con el crimen físico.**

Phineas se quedó helado. Eso era un contra ataque perfecto de la Dra. Victoria.

- ¡No te rindas Phineas! – le dijo Ferb – Debemos continuar esto… por nuestros amigos.

- ¿Dijiste amigos, cierto? Si es así… entonces basados en nuestro último discurso… ¡Separamos a nuestros conocidos! Yo dije "Amigos, bravucones, Irving". Es decir que tanto Bufford o Irving pudieron cometer el crimen. ¡Desmiéntelo si puedes!

La Dra. Victoria supo en ese momento que no podía hacer mucho. Cometió un error al decir amigos…

- Además, Isabella es técnicamente una exploradora de la Tropa. Rectifícate entonces, repite en rojo si puedes: "Isabella no tuvo que ver con el crimen que se cometía"

- ¡Me niego! – repitió la Dra. Victoria – **El autor original no se movió de su casa. **¿Estás sospechando de Isabella?

- Haz cavado tu tumba – dijo Phineas – Siendo entonces que Irving siempre nos espía, el no puede ser el autor original. Al decir eso, también das a entender que hubo tres culpables, el uno o más asesinos físicos y el autor intelectual. Al decir que no se movió de su casa el autor original, estás confirmando que ni Ferb ni yo cometimos el crimen… porque estábamos en el patio de atrás. ¡No en la casa exactamente!

- Los únicos en sospechar son Isabella, Bufford y Baljeet. Baljeet estuvo en su casa por un posible A-, así que hay una sola explicación… ¡Baljeet , Isabella y Bufford eran cómplices! – exclamó Ferb.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! Muy bien hecho… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Ahora veamos el siguiente misterio. Bufford encontró el cuerpo de Ferb Fletcher maniatado y ahorcado en su jardín. ¡La respuesta es que el mismo bravucón lo mató!

- Ante todo el Ferb de ese mundo estaba lleno de culpa – dijo Phineas – Así que fue un suicidio por que alguna vez creyó en ti…

- Voy a negar eso… chico tonto… **Ferb Fletcher no se suicidó. Es más… es imposible que pudiera haberse suicidado de esa forma... además, el dueño de la casa donde lo encontraron no tenía nada que ver.** Fue Bufford…

- Muy astuto, pero también es inútil – dijo Ferb - ¿Acaso Isabella, Bufford y Baljeet no eran los culpables de la muerte de Thaddeus y Thor? Entonces algo los vincula a este caso.

- Muy astuto… pero… **el autor intelectual, léase Baljeet Patel jamás manchó con sangre sus manos.**

- Dijiste que no se manchó las manos. Puede significar que el solo ideó los crímenes, pero no que los ejecutó – dijo Phineas – Además, sé por Ferb que pasa la data ahora mismo, que en ese Universo Ferb fue maniatado. ¡Repite esto! "Se derramó sangre durante el crimen de Ferb"

- ¡Me niego!

- Eso quiere decir que o bien Baljeet es inocente… ¡O asesinó a Ferb maniatándolo!

- Eso es ridículo… ¿Porqué mataría a Ferb? No tiene sentido… y lo diré entonces con la verdad roja: **Baljeet Patel no asesinó a Ferb Fletcher. **Sólo queda Bufford.

- ¡No todo ha acabado! – dijo Phineas - ¿Acaso Bufford podía hacer los nudos? Eso sólo tiene una explicación… alguien que sabía hacer nudos ayudó a Bufford a cometer el crimen.

- **Nadie que no tenga que ver con el entorno de Ferb Fletcher cometió el crimen.**

- Muy bien… - dijo Phineas – Entonces, repite esto: "La Tropa 46321 no tuvo nada que ver"

- ¡Me niego! No daré mi razón…

- Entonces – dijo Ferb – Lo único que te queda por aceptar es que la Tropa o alguien de ella cometió el crimen. Descartamos a Isabella porque sabemos que no dañaría a Phineas. Lo único que queda es sospechar de la Tropa restante.

La Dra. Victoria se mordió el labio, no podía objetar eso.

- Lo hicimos Ferb… la estamos derrotando.

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora te golpearé con un movimiento del que no podrás salvarte…

- ¡No será que…! – dijo Perry desde la sala.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'happiness of marionette' mientras leen)

- **En el momento de la muerte de Jeremy y Suzy, estaba bajo el efecto del rayo paralizador de Perry. Es por esto, que tanto Monograma y yo tenemos una coartada perfecta para haber asesinado a Jeremy y Suzy…**

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo Ferb.

- **En el momento de esa muerte, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Carl, Isabella, Monograma y yo estábamos vivos. **De modo que… **tan sólo estaban Jeremy y Suzy en su casa.**

**- **¿Estás diciendo que Suzy…? Porque Bufford decía que…

- **Susy Johnson no cometió ningún crimen… ¡Ni Perry ni Carl estuvieron involucrados en este crimen! **

**- **¿Acaso Jeremy se desesperó y…?

- **Jeremy Jhonson no cometió ni suicidio, ni homicidio. ¡Es imposible que matase a Suzy!**

- ¿Y si el culpable dejó una trampa? Y si Jeremy y Suzy…

- **Lo de Jeremy y Suzy fue un homicidio. Y ambos vieron el rostro de su asesino…**

**- **¿Acaso fue un ente no viviente el que los mató?

- **El que hizo el trabajo sucio fue un humano. Ningún ente no humano cometió el crimen.**

- ¡Demonios! – dijo Phineas.

- ¡No te rindas Phineas! – dijo Perry desde la sala de control.

- ¿Qué harán ahora… que ya no tienen escapatoria? Esta es mi estrategia de la Gran Telaraña Roja de la Verdad. ¡Jajajajajaja!

- Eso crees tú… - dijo Ferb - ¿Crees que nunca hemos tenido la experiencia del viaje en el tiempo? ¿Crees que somos tan tontos?

- Qué demonios… - se preguntó la Dra. Victoria.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'dread of the grave – more fear' de Umineko mientras leen)

- La Victoria de este momento no cometió el crimen. Pero seguramente usando el Proyecto Cartago lograste aparecer en casa de Jeremy. La prueba que tengo son las marcas que dejaste en la puerta – respondió Ferb

- ¡Asi es! – dijo Phineas – Repite esto: "Jeremy o Suzy escribieron las marcas en su puerta"

- ¡Me niego! – dijo la Dra. Victoria muerta de rabia.

- Tu telaraña roja es tan fácil de romper… - dijo Ferb – Cuando Monograma y tu salieron de la parálisis, inmediatamente bajaron a la base, se trasladaron 20 minutos en el futuro y cometieron el crimen. No se rompen las reglas de la verdad roja, porque los sujetos del futuro pertenecen a otro universo según la teoría cuántica.

(Nota del Autor: Vean el episodio 'Phineas and Ferb Quantum Bogaloo' para entender esto)

- Es decir… - dijo Phineas – Que tu verdad debe ser aclarada. ¡Repite! "No hubo influencia de otros Universos en los crímenes de Jeremy y Suzy!

- Me niego… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Es imposible… ¡Ser derrotada por unos niños como ustedes! ¡Eso es imposible!

- Te vencimos, Dra. Victoria – dijo Phineas – Nunca subestimes el poder del verano.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! **Monograma y yo… - **pero de repente, la verdad roja se desvaneció.

- ¡Es inútil! – dijo Ferb – Ya no puedes usar la verdad roja porque intentaste mentir. ¡Ahora me toca a mí! **Victoria Watterson y el Mayor Monograma, ambos son los grandes culpables de los crímenes de Danville y usaron a nuestros amigos para su trabajo sucio.**


	26. Arco de la Música de Festival P XVIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**(Accompanying Festival Music Chapter)**

**Parte XVIII**

"_**La ciencia nos ha hecho dioses, aún antes seamos dignos de ser hombres"**_

_**Jean Rostand (1894 – 1977) – Biólogo Francés**_

La Dra. Victoria estaba derrotada. La proclamación de Ferb era verdad… tan verdad como las que dio durante su reto con Phineas y Ferb. La mujer dio un grito de rabia y desapareció de la sala, para aparecer en la sala de digitalización. Phineas y Ferb la siguieron.

Perry, Isabella y Carl se pusieron en la espera en la puerta de la sala de Digitalización. Se abrió la puerta y salieron primero Phineas y Ferb con una expresión triunfal en sus rostros y luego la Dra. Victoria, cargando la humillación de la derrota.

- Ahora haz lo que debas hacer – dijo Carl – Regresa todo a su estado original…

- Yo… - balbuceó la Dra. Victoria - ¿Porqué simplemente no desaparecen y mueren? – y diciendo esto sacó un arma.

- ¡Imposible! – dijo Perry – Phineas… Ferb… perdónenme…

Y se abalanzó contra la Dra. Victoria. Ambos lucharon, pero esta fue más hábil y le dio un disparo en el pecho a Perry.

- ¡Perry! – gritó Phineas - ¡Oye! Acepta tu derrota…

- Eso es algo que jamás aceptaré… - dijo ella – Ahora programaré las terminales para ir al próximo mundo… y al próximo y al siguiente… hasta derrotarlos totalmente.

- Juegas muy sucio – dijo Phineas – Acepta tu derrota y devuelve todo a la normalidad…

La Dra. Victoria dio un disparo cerca de Isabella, de modo que la chica se refugió cerca de Phineas.

- ¿Qué irán a hacer ahora? – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Carl es un becario que nada puede hacer… Perry está herido y ahora sólo quedan ustedes… ya todo está por terminar. Los mataré a los tres.

El observador podía ver a Phineas y a Ferb que habían sacado de sus bolsillos sus llaves inglesas como por auto defensa, a una tímida Isabella detrás de ellos, a Carl a un lado junto con el Agente P que sangraba y estaba débil para levantarse. Aquella furia acuática languidecía por lo que le había hecho la Dra. Victoria. En medio de la escena… ella apuntando con un arma al medio de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella.

La Dra. Victoria sacó de dentro de su bata de laboratorio un folder con apuntes. En el folder estaba apuntado: "Dr. Campbell – Proyecto AX46321"

- Al fin papá… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Estoy a punto de obtener los especímenes para probar tus teorías… es el momento de demostrarle a DARPA, a la OWCA, a la NSA y a la CIA que los agentes parasitarios gobiernan el comportamiento humano.

- ¿Y ha estado haciendo todo esto por un gusano? – le preguntó Isabella.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Victoria – Todo lo que vieron en el otro mundo, esa paranoia, esa masacre… fue producto del Virus que descubrió mi "padre", el Dr. Campbell. Pero cuando presentó sus descubrimientos… lo tildaron de loco. Cuando me sacó de ese infierno de orfanato, le prometí que revelaría sus teorías sin importar el cómo. Y aquí… demostraré todo… matándolos a ustedes para descubrir esos agentes biológicos.

La mujer apuntó, tendió el gatillo y entonces…

- Papá… todo está por funcionar… ¡Mueran! – y sonó un disparo.

Perry y Carl dieron un grito unísono de terror. No podía ser que ahora… cuanto más habían luchado… todo se haya perdido…

Sonó entonces un sonido de rebote y un sonido metálico. La Dra. Victoria vio que un llave inglesa voló lejos y con ella la bala… la última de su arsenal.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'dreamenddischarger' de Umineko mientras leen)

- ¡Falló! – dijo Perry - ¡Se equivocó!

- Es imposible… - dijo la Dra. Victoria cayendo al suelo producto de la frustración. ¿Porqué?

- Fallaste… porque olvidaste que nosotros no somos niños cualquiera… ¡Somos Phineas y Ferb!

- ¡Nunca podrás vencer a esos dos chicos! – dijo Isabella – Son increíbles…

- Por dos malditos niños… el que yo mismo diseñé…

- No todo está en los genes, Victoria – le dijo Ferb - ¿Crees que por tu alto conocimiento científico eres un dios? ¡No es así!

- "La ciencia nos ha hecho dioses, aún antes seamos dignos de ser hombres" – recitó Phineas – Nosotros sabemos que no podemos jugar a ser dioses… pero tú no… ¡Ese fue tu error!

- ¡No deseo que dos niños me den lecciones de ética!

- Acéptalo… - dijo Carl – Te vencieron… y al Mayor Monograma.

En ese momento, entró un comando de élite. Rápidamente apresaron a la Dra. Victoria. En el proceso dejó caer el folder con la investigación de su padre adoptivo.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Deténganse! – suplicó la Dra. Victoria - ¡La investigación! ¡No se la lleven! ¡No se la lleven!

Ferb se acercó y tomó los fólderes.

- ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Devuélvela! Por lo que más quieras… dame esa investigación.

La Dra. Victoria rompió en un llanto angustioso que dejó perplejos a quienes la capturaron y tanto a Phineas y Ferb.

- ¿Qué tanto la quieres? – preguntó Ferb.

- Agente P – dijo un General acercándose a Perry – Estamos trayendo una ambulancia de camino para tratarlo. Soy el General Arthur. Gracias por ayudar a detener a esta demente y a ese traidor de Monograma. Se le darán los más altos méritos por este hecho.

- Es que a mí no me interesan los méritos – dijo Perry – Yo sólo quiero que esos 3 sean felices.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer… sus amigos… y familiares murieron…

- Ferb… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Si te queda aprecio por esta que es tu madre… dame esos fólderes…

- ¿Crees que te voy a dar solamente los fólderes? – dijo Ferb y sin más preámbulo la abrazó.

- Ferb… ¿Cómo puedes… a mí… que tanto daño…?

- Serás el ser más despreciable que hay… pero he aprendido a que no debo cumplir tus planes de que nos odiemos… sólo puedo sentir lástima por ti y consolarte por eso.

Y sin decir más le entregó el Folder. El General Arthur, se dirigió hacia el terminal de Control.

- ¿Deseas que resetee el terminal de Cartago? Agente P, esto es peligroso.

- Hazlo… y regresaremos al Universo de origen. No tenemos que ejecutar a la Dra. Victoria, porque este es el Universo al que llevaron sus planes. Sólo reseteemos el simulador y en nuestro Universo, destruyan el controlador. De ese modo todos olvidaremos esto y no sucederá jamás.

- Perry… ¡No quiero que desactiven el controlador! – dijo Phineas – Olvidaré la increíble mascota que eres…

- Phineas… hay cosas que creo que es mejor que olvides. Es preferible que sigas siendo un chico concentrado en su verano… y que te preguntes a donde desaparezco. No quiero involucrarte en mi mundo…

- ¡No quiero! – respondió Isabella – Perry… eres increíble…

- Pero es que no hay remedio. Soy un Agente Secreto… y tengo algo que cumplir, igual que ustedes… que han prometido un verano increíble.

Sin más que decir, Perry se dirigió al terminal de Cartago y junto con el General Arthur, escribieron los códigos de reinicio. En los terminales apareció el contador: "10:00 minutes"

- En 10 minutos… todo estará arreglado para ustedes – dijo Perry – Entren a la cámara de digitalización. Ella los llevará a su verdadero hogar… yo todavía debo encargarme de una última cosa… de evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir jamás.

El Agente P entró en la otra cabina y preparó el contador. Finalmente cuando llegó a 0 ambos contadores, el lugar se iluminó… y los contenidos de las cabinas… desaparecieron.


	27. Conclusión

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Epílogo del Arco de la Música de Acompañamiento de Festival**

**Conclusión**

El Agente P desapareció al iluminarse la cabina donde se encontraba… y volvió a aparecer, en Chelsea, Londres.

El Agente P vio las calles y vio a la gente caminar y casi no notaban su existencia. Sería que la gente iba con sus propios problemas o algo así, pero que no lo notaran fue algo que agradeció.

Al voltear una calle vio un puesto de periódicos. Leyó dentro de uno de ellos: "Año de 1970".

Supo entonces que estaba en el año correcto. Miró la hora y vio que eran las 6 PM. Oscurecía ya, y entonces vio a una familia dirigirse a tomar el bus.

- Victoria… - decía una mujer – No corras… que estamos en el terminal de buses.

- ¡Centro comercial! ¡Siii!

Perry miró hacia la niña y sintió una extraña sensación. Aquella niña era Victoria Watterson, quien en el futuro se convertiría en la despiadada Dra. Victoria. Sacó un arma y le apuntó de lejos. Su pata de Agente le tembló…

- Hoy iremos al centro comercial que tanto quisiste ver…

Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Estaba bien dispararle a una niña indefensa? El ya sabía en lo que se convertiría… pero ¿Era necesario sacrificar una vida, destruir la ilusión de dos padres para eso? Tal vez si la mataba ahí mismo… los padres serían los malvados.

Dejó su arma… y lanzando la fedora lejos, se acercó como el ornitorrinco no pensante a la niña y le hizo el habitual chirrido.

- Ah… que lindo animalito… - dijo Victoria y se puso a jugar con él.

- Bueno Victoria – dijo la madre – Creo que deberíamos dejarte jugar con el ornitorrinco…

La niña se apartó de la estación de bus y se fue con el ornitorrinco a una banca cercana. Ahí, Perry recogió su fedora ante la atónita mirada de Victoria y le dijo:

- Eres una buena niña… ¿Qué quieres ser de grande?

- ¡Exploradora! – dijo Victoria alegremente – Y viajar por todo el mundo…

- No te olvides… de que tendrás un lindo niño… y cuando sea necesario definir su futuro… lo llevarás a Estados Unidos… a Danville, donde su futuro lo espera…

- ¡Entendido, Sr. Ornitorrinco! – dijo Victoria – Mi hijo se irá a Danville.

- Entendiendo esto… creo que debo irme… ¡Ay dios! – se quejó – ¡Perdiste el autobús!

Perry se fue feliz. Había evitado que Victoria tomara el autobús que la llevaría al infierno.

FIN DE LOS ARCOS DE RESPUESTAS

(**Nota del Autor:** Hasta aquí es la Historia de este fic. Perry evitó que la Dra. Victoria se convirtiera en un monstruo, recuperando el verano para sus dueños. Lo que sigue será un extra, que si bien no es necesario leerlo, es para mostrar algo más sobre la faceta Perry y sus dueños)


	28. Arco de los Dados Asesinos P I Extra

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de los Dados Asesinos**

**(Dice Killing Chapter)**

**Parte I**

(Danville, Agosto de 2009)

Era verano… de nuevo. Danville era el mismo pueblo de las aventuras de Phineas y Ferb. Ya ninguno tenía memoria de todo lo que pasaron en los Universos creados por la Dra. Victoria. Ni Perry ni nadie, sabían ya nada. Todo había sido arreglado con evitar que los padres de la Dra. Victoria murieran. Esa mujer, ya no era médica, sino una exploradora que recorría el mundo. Phineas y Ferb eran los mismos hermanastros y todo parecía normal.

- Agente P… - dijo Monograma llamando a Perry – El Dr. Doofenshmirtz ha estado comprando casi 200 lupas y 300 punteros láser. Sólo una mente malvada planearía algo… debes detenerlo cuanto antes Agente P.

El Agente P obedeció y se fue directamente al Edificio de "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados" y entró destruyendo la puerta del Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

- Ah… Perry el Ornitorrinco, mira que sorpresa tan inesperada… y por inesperada quiero decir… ¡Totalmente esperada! – apretó un botón y una jaula atrapó al Agente.

- Verás… no hay nada más que odie que los chocolates que se derriten al tocarlos. Es… algo tan ridículo, sacarlo del empaque y que se deshaga en tus manos. Por eso inventé… ¡El láser derrite-chocolate -inador!

Perry lo miró incrédulo.

- Ah… bueno, sé que el nombre –inador no le queda muy bien, pero tengo la manía de ponerle a todo ese sufijo… no sé porqué… ¡Como decía! Primero… esperaré que empiece en Danville el Festival de Verano de Chocolate, luego usando mis láseres derretiré todo el chocolate y lo llevaré por mi red especial de alcantarillas hacia aquí… donde erigiré el Chocolate más adictivo y sabroso a mi imagen y semejanza llamado: "Chocolate de Bolsillo Doof".

El Agente P intentó salir de la jaula pero sin éxito.

- Es inútil… lo diseñé con algo que no puede romperse… - le dijo su némesis – Maldad… pura… y una aleación de titanio.

El Agente P sacó de su fedora un láser y cortó la jaula de Doofenshmirtz. El Doctor ni cuenta se dio y siguió hablando.

- He estado pensando que nuestra rutina es siempre la misma y por eso…

Un golpe del Agente P no lo dejó terminar. Entonces ambos lucharon, se pelearon y en uno de esos golpes, Perry lanzó su gorro contra las lupas, destrozándolas.

- ¡No puede ser! Mi chocolate adictivo… no…

El Agente P supo que su trabajo ya había terminado y se retiró en su planeador.

- ¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco! – le gritó Doofenshmirtz – Y tanto te odio… que te tengo una sorpresa… - terminó mientras sacaba una bazuca y le disparaba al planeador.

El planeador empezó a caer en picado. El Agente P intentó saltar, pero la gravedad fue más rápida y el planeador se estrelló. El observador lejano sólo escuchó el ruido de una explosión.

- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Te vencí Perry el ornitorrinco!

El Agente P todo lo vio oscuridad. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Iría a morir? Sólo pensó en algo… sus dueños… Doofenshmritz… que por primera vez triunfó.

Sintió que las fuerzas se le agotaban y de repente todo quedó silencioso…

- Agente P… Agente P… - dijo una voz que Perry reconoció como Carl.

El ornitorrinco despertó y abrió los ojos. Estaba tirado en el suelo, pero no había ni rastros de su planeador. Miró hacia arriba, no tenía un sombrero fedora. Miro hacia los lados, era una calle de Danville. La gente pasaba y lo ignoraba.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Perry. Se levantó y vio un periódico en el suelo. Leyó la fecha, decía: "Danville, Agosto 2009" - ¿Carl? – No volvió a escuchar dicha voz.

Entonces el Agente decidió ir a cobrar cuentas a su némesis, porque realmente el disparo a su planeador lo hizo temer de su muerte. ¿Y si moría? ¿Qué hubiera sido de Phineas y Ferb? Tal vez hubieran comprado una mascota nueva… pero eso no podía ser… él era Perry.

Caminó por la calle y llegó a sitio donde debería estar Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados. Se sorprendió al llegar y ver que en ese sitio sólo estaba una gran parcela donde se leía:

"_**Terreno en Venta - McAnthony Roots and Company"**_

**- **¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Perry – ¿Dónde estoy?

El Agente buscó por las calles aledañas y miró hacia arriba. Inclusive subió a un edificio y miró hacia la ciudad. No encontró nada. Sin embargo vio hacia lo lejos, los suburbios y vio el conocido árbol… y la conocida casa… de Phineas y Ferb. Decidió bajar e ir inmediatamente hacia ese lugar. Corría lo más que podía con sus patas de ornitorrinco. Cuando llegó se paró ante el patio y vio que sus dueños corrían y jugaban. ¿Pero con quién?

- Vamos… atrápala… - dijo Phineas lanzando algo que la puerta no dejó ver.

Cuando Perry se acercó se llevó el impacto más fuerte que pudo ver. No… no era una escena sangrienta… nada de eso. Phineas y Ferb… tenían otra mascota. Jugaban con otra mascota…

- Atrápala Bucky…

Perry se quedó estupefacto. Ya no tenía ni a Doofenshrmirtz ni a sus dueños.

- ¿En qué clase de mundo estoy? ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – se preguntó el Agente P.


	29. Arco de los Dados Asesinos P II Extra

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

**Arco de los Dados Asesinos**

**(Dice Killing Chapter)**

**Parte II**

El Agente P estaba peor que cuando supo que Doofenshmirtz lo "engañaba" con Peter el Panda. Ver a sus dueños… con otra mascota… era algo que no podía soportar.

- ¡Vamos recógela! – dijo Phineas volviendo a lanzar una astilla a su perro.

Perry decidió usar su apariencia de ser no pensante y tratar de ganar la atención de Phineas y Ferb. Caminó lentamente hacia el patio y al llegar al medio se detuvo e hizo su típico chirrido.

- Grrr….

- ¿Quién es este ornitorrinco? – dijo Phineas tomando a Perry.

- Al fin… - pensó Perry – Me tendrá…

Sin embargo, sentir que de repente caía al suelo cambió su opinión de repente.

- Ah… - dijo Phineas – Aburrido… Bucky es mejor. ¿De dónde habrá salido este animal? No hace la gran cosa…

- Grrr… - dijo Ferb remedando el chirrido de Perry.

En eso Bucky le ladró y gruñó a Perry. El ornitorrinco volvió a hacer su chirrido, pero entonces sintió como Bucky le mordía la cola. Hizo un chirrido de dolor y supo que no había más que retirarse de ahí.

- Pshh… - dijo Phineas ahuyentando a Perry - Fuera ornitorrinco extraño…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Candace Flynn entrando - ¡Y ese ornitorrinco feo! ¡Fuera de aquí! – tomó una escoba y lo espantó - ¡Fuera de aquí!

Perry salió de lo que antes fuera su hogar, mucho más herido que con sus luchas con Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Tenía la cola mordida y le sangraba un tanto y el resto de su cuerpo lleno de moretones. Se desplazó hacia un lado de la calle y se tendió ahí. Estaba solo…

En eso vio pasar a una chica en su bicicleta. La reconoció enseguida… era Isabella. Intentó llamar su atención, haciendo un lastimero chirrido.

- Grrr… Grr… grrrr…

- Ah… pobre ornitorrinco… me imagino que serás un ornitorrinco callejero…

- ¡Isabella! – llamó Phineas - ¡Ven pronto! Y deja a ese ornitorrinco… seguro está sucio…

- Si Phineas – dijo ella mirándole enamorada – Al fin me hace caso…

Y dejando a Perry se fue hacia el patio. Pasaron en ese momento Baljeet y Bufford, pero ignoraron a Perry. El animal era para sus ojos, sencillamente un animal callejero y como era callejero no merecía su atención. ¿Acaso los animales callejeros eran los que merecían estar así? Y lo peor era cuando sus dueños los abandonan… como Perry.

Perry entonces recordó el único sitio donde al menos lo entenderían… la OWCA. Era útil ahí… pero entonces tuvo un devastador pensamiento. Si Doofenshmritz Malvados y Asociados no existía… ¿Qué garantías tenía de que existiera la OWCA en ese Universo?

Era el colmo de la amargura… echado a golpes de su propio hogar… atacado por sus propios dueños e ignorado por sus amigos. De repente nada le importó y usando su sintetizador de voz, dio rienda suelta a su dolor.

- ¡Esto es imposible! No hay nadie en este maldito mundo que sepa quién soy. ¿Acaso moriré siendo un animal miserable y callejero? ¡De ninguna maldita forma! ¡Soy Perry, el Agente P!

- Agente P… Agente P… - sonó una voz.

- ¿Carl? – preguntó tímidamente el Agente P.

- Si Perry… soy yo… te hablo desde tu reloj de Agente.

- Dime donde estoy Carl… No entiendo este condenado mundo. He sido… mordido y atacado por mis dueños… ¡No puedo imaginar algo más miserable!

- Agente P… el ataque de Doofenshmirtz casi te mató. Fuimos capaces de enviarte al universo paralelo siguiente. ¿Quiéres saber la verdad de este mundo?

- ¡Pero claro que quiero! – dijo Perry - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Dónde está Doofenshmirtz? ¿Acaso está en Alemania o como se llame su tierra natal?

- Este mundo Agente P… en realidad…

- ¡Es el peor universo donde estoy! ¡Aquí nadie me quiere! ¡Aquí nadie me conoce!

- ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! – le gritó Carl - ¡No sabes nada de este universo! ¡Y ahora debes saberlo…! ¡Todos aquí son felices!

Perry guardó silencio. Era la primera vez que Carl era tan serio con el Agente P.

- En este mundo… Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher son hermanastros. Pero su hermana ya no carga con el peso de querer atraparlos. Los tres son felices.

- ¿Acaso Phineas y Ferb…?

- No realizan las grandes ideas de nuestro Universo, pero son felices. Entrenan a su mascota y si han creado algo se debe a ella. No han construido la montaña rusa ni el single 'Gitchie Gitchie goo'. Pero los tres con su hermana son felices… y ella los apoya en todo lo que hacen.

- ¿Y ese perro… acaso no murió?

- En este Universo los padres de Phineas y Ferb cuidaron de Bucky por lo que no murió. Fue entonces que Phineas y su hermanastro no necesitaron una nueva mascota y fueron felices con esta que ya tenían…

- ¿Y qué hay de sus amigos… Isabella?

- Te sorprenderá saber que en este Universo, Isabella también esta atraída por Phineas… pero este también le corresponde.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo Perry - ¡Lo he visto siempre! Nunca se ha dado cuenta de que Isabella lo quiere…

- Pues te faltó mirar aquí… observa.

Perry se acercó tímidamente al jardín de Phineas y Ferb y entonces…

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Phineas?

- Isabella… siempre has sido una muy buena amiga… pero creo que debo decir esto antes de que me falte el valor. Lo repetiré… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a cenar esta noche?

- ¡Claro que me encantaría! – dijo Isabella.

- Pero me gustaría ir sólo contigo… siempre vamos con Ferb y Candace… pero ahora quiero que sea algo para nosotros dos…

- Phineas… - dijo Isabella casi extasiada de satisfacción.

La exploradora le dio un beso en la mejilla a Phineas. El chico se sonrojó por esto.

- Vaya… - dijo Perry – Todo es diferente… entre ellos. ¿Y Candace?

- Oficialmente son enamorados con Jeremy Jhonson…

- Increíble… - respondió Perry - ¿Qué pasó con Doofenshmirtz? No me digas que ahora…

- Los padres de Doofenshmirtz casi fueron como en los otros mundos. Sin embargo, aquí no ocurrió el embargo del gnomo de jardín y el perro que separó a Heinz de su padre, "Hijo único" murió por una infección parasitaria, lo que hizo que su padre volcara su cariño a Doofenshmirtz. Producto de este amor recibido, el científico no está loco ni es malo. Dirige una empresa de refinería de Aluminio en California. Nunca conoció a su maestra de ciencias del mal… y al ser un próspero empresario… nadie te asignó a él.

- ¿Baljeet, Bufford?

- Bufford nunca fue un bravucón – respondió Carl – Y si conoció a Baljeet, y son buenos amigos. Tanto cambio Bufford, que Santa Claus le trae regalos siempre en la navidad.

(Nota del Autor: En el Especial de Navidad, se insinúa que Bufford no es un chico bueno como el resto de los demás)

- Baljeet… - prosiguió Carl – Es un estudiante modelo de vacaciones. Ahora él es quien asumió el rol de Phineas y Ferb en este mundo… construye aparatos que usa para divertirse con Bufford, Isabella, Phineas y Ferb y también para la feria científica donde ganó con el portal a Marte y su proyecto mostrado en la televisión local.

- ¿Irving? – dijo Perry - ¿Qué hay con ese tipo?

- No vive en Danville… vive en otra ciudad siendo un chico completamente normal. No se hizo fan de nadie…

- La OWCA… ¿Existe?

- No existe como tal en este mundo. Tanto Pinky y los demás son mascotas libres y no son Agentes. Este es el Universo perfecto para todos…

- ¡No es perfecto para mí! – replicó Perry - ¿Cómo haces para comunicarte conmigo? ¿Existes?

- Tu aparición repentina abrió una perturbación por donde puedo comunicarme. En este Universo soy un becario, pero que trabaja para el FBI en lugar de la OWCA. Debes saber que a menos que no hagamos nada, en 24 horas la perturbación se cerrará y no podrás regresar, quedándote atrapado por siempre en este universo.

- ¿Acaso no era muriendo que pasaba de universo? ¡Fácil… me suicidaré!

Perry se heló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Si antes les había dicho a Phineas y Ferb que la vida era valiosa… ¿Por qué tomaba con tan poco valor la suya?

- Agente P… no es tan fácil. Por la perturbación tienes que lograr un agujero, de modo que puedas ir a tu mundo. Cuando la Dra. Victoria asesinaba a alguien, se abría un agujero en ese universo y otro que moría podía pasar al siguiente mundo. Fue por eso que pudiste seguir…

Perry se quedó mudo… ¿No significaba que…?

- Dado que no tienes a Doofenshmirtz, el único que puede crear el agujero, es el equivalente de ti en este mundo… la mascota de Phineas y Ferb.

- Carl… no me digas que tengo que… ¡Lo que sea menos eso!

- Lo siento Agente P… debes matar a la mascota de Phineas y Ferb para volver. O en su defecto a ellos. Así abrirás un agujero en este universo y podré hacer que vuelvas.

- ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No le haré eso a Phineas y a Ferb!

- Si no hacemos nada, mañana se cerrará la perturbación y será muy tarde. Tu eliges Agente P… un mundo sin tragedia… pero sólo, o un mundo normal, donde cargarás tus pecados.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Porqué los dados del destino…?

- Es por eso que lo llamamos destino…

- Te hablaré luego Carl – dijo Perry apagando su reloj.

El Agente P se dirigió entonces hacia la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Se acercó tímidamente hacia sus antiguos dueños… pero entonces.

- Ah… mira – dijo Candace – Es ese ornitorrinco apestoso de nuevo. ¿Por qué demonios viene aquí a contaminarnos con sus pulgas… ¡Es terrible! Necesito tener un repelente de animales feos…

A Perry le dolió bastante que Candace hablara así. Quería… pegarle… pero no pudo. ¿Porqué lo haría si la chica no había conocido jamás a un ornitorrinco? Era normal que sienta repulsión.

- Bucky… - dijo Phineas apareciendo – Encárgate de él…

El perro le gruñó a Perry. El Agente P supo que debía luchar, pero no quiso. Si dañaba o daba un mal golpe a Bucky… las consecuencias serían inimaginables…

- Que animal más raro – opinó Ferb acercándose - ¿Acaso no lo echamos del jardín?

- ¡Atácalo! – ordenó Phineas a Bucky.

(Nota del Autor: Si se sorprenden porque Phineas es todo menos bueno en este universo, es porque estoy tomando su personalidad como esta en el Episodio Piloto del Extra de DVD)

Perry sintió los mordiscos de Bucky otra vez… resistió por el momento, pero al oír los reproches de Phineas recordó algo: No era su Universo… y esos definitivamente se parecían a Phineas y Ferb, pero no eran los Phineas y Ferb que él quería. Tomó aire y entonces golpeó a Bucky de modo que le hizo saltar sangre de la boca.

- ¡Bucky! – se quejó Phineas - ¿Qué rayos…?

Perry se abalanzó hacia Phineas y le mordió el brazo. El chico dio un tremendo aullido de dolor y entonces el ornitorrinco le soltó. Se acercó a Candace y a Ferb y les mordió en el dedo y en el brazo respectivamente. Luego se puso el Fedora y mirándolos fieramente dijo:

- Ya he tenido suficiente de su actitud. Sé que se parecen a los quien amo… pero si vuelven a atacarme sin razón… no tendré miramientos con ustedes. Espero que entiendan eso…

Esos "Phineas y Ferb" solo miraron con temor al ornitorrinco. Perry notó su temor y añadió:

- Y agradezcan que no los mordí con el veneno de los ornitorrincos…

Perry se retiró de ese jardín y fue hacia el terreno donde estaría Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados. Pero llegó con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos:

- ¡Carl! – dijo Perry – Los ataqué… no sé porqué… se nubló mi mente…

- Agente P… será que has tomado tu decisión…

- Si cometo algo tan horrible como matar a su mascota… o a uno de ellos… no podría dormir… no podría vivir… aunque no sean los Phineas y Ferb que yo conozco… no puedo…

- Eso es algo que tú solo puedes decidir… de todos modos eres feliz en tu mundo… ve ahí…

- Es que no puedo… sin destruir este mundo. Phineas no es malo, sino que reacciona a lo que no conoce… y yo… lo ataqué… ¿Qué clase de mascota soy que no respeta a sus dueños?

- Agente P… tomarás la decisión que te corresponda. Lo dejo a ti…

- Si Carl… sea la decisión que tome la deberé tomar yo solo… porque esa es… mi decisión.

(**Nota del Autor:** ¿Cuál será la decisión de Perry? Ese mundo... sin tragedia y sin amor... o su mundo con sus imperfecciones... pero con el amor de sus dueños. El precio a pagar es terrible por ambos mundos... espero sus opiniones en Reviews)


	30. Arco de los Dados Asesinos P III Extra

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento es para resolver las teorías y dudas planteadas en el anterior: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F. Nuevamente, no es un crossover con Higurashi.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi Kai, salvo el primer capítulo que no corresponde a ningún arco, pero podría decirse que es un epílogo al Arco del Asesinato por Maldición de la historia anterior. Los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Antes de empezar a leer este, deben haber leído Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: P&F, porque si no, no entenderán mucho. Dicho esto, comencemos.

(Nota del Autor: Pero antes... veo que he tocado la fibra sensible de muchos y en los reviews he visto cosas interesantes. Aprovecharemos para responder a las interrogantes de nuestros lectores.

Citamos el primer review:

"_**ok esto fue mas cruel de lo que yo podría soportar, Phineas no es así,  
nunca será así y sobre todo jamás se portará así con perry, sea o no un  
universo al revés Phineas y Ferb no serán jamás así, ellos son dos jovenes  
apasionados por la diverción y la tecnología y prefiero que a sí se queden,  
depsués de todo ¿que sería de un Phineas sin su frase..**_

Phineas: ya se que harémos hoy

o

Phineas: ¿y perry?

¿y que hay de...?

Phineas: oh! ahí estas perry

digo su vida gira alrededor de Ferb y Perry, candace, linda y lawrence (y  
también Isabella aunque no lo sepa) digo un Phineas sin esos pensamientos o  
sin esta clase de actitud no es... Phineas, es tan ilogico y Perry jamás  
será un asesino, ¡Jamás!... lo siento necesitaba aclarar ese punto"

Por algo este capítulo se llama el "Arco de los Dados Asesinos". Además estamos hablando de universos paralelos y este cruel dilema tendrá una gran lección para Perry… espérense y verán… no sean tan desesperados. Recuerden que me baso en Higurashi Rei para esta parte, así que estoy "imitando" la pelea que se ve en la OVA 3. En este Universo Phineas es así porque no conoce a Perry… ya tiene su mascota. Si no me creen, a los hechos me remito. A Phineas y a Ferb no les cae Irving para nada, por el tema de que prácticamente los acosa el chico. Sólo estoy extrapolando su comportamiento. Además… sin planes de verano serían chicos como cualquier otro. Estos no son Phineas y Ferb... tranquilos... como dije en la otra parte... "se parecían a sus dueños, pero no lo eran".

Citamos el siguiente comentario:

"_**Me gustó la batalla que tuvieron Phineas y Ferb contra la Dra. Victoria, una  
batalla de inteligencia, era casi como ver el final de Death Note."**_

El debate con la verdad roja, está sacado del anime Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. Bueno… realmente de la novela visual, porque en el anime esas discusiones son mediocres. Hagan el paralelo… Dra. Victoria = Beatrice y Phineas y Ferb = Battler. Esas discusiones, con perdón, son más épicas que las de Death Note.

Citamos el siguiente comentario:

"_**No puedo creer que la aventura (y tortura) todavía continúe para Perry. Yo  
estoy seguro que él no será capaz de asesinar a sus amos, más bien  
recurrirá a otros medios como ir donde Doofenshmirtz y matarlo a él."**_

Recordamos que en este universo NO EXISTE Doofenshmirtz. Y Perry sólo tiene 24 horas para hacer lo que deba hacer. En fin… si quieren saberlo, lean el capítulo final de esta laarga y controvertida historia.)

**Arco de los Dados Asesinos**

**(Dice Killing Chapter)**

**Parte III**

De repente Perry abrió los ojos. Se veía en el suelo del patio de la casa de Phineas y Ferb, rodeado por sus dueños y sus amigos.

- Ya ha vuelto en sí… - dijo Isabella cuando Perry abrió los ojos.

- ¡Perry! – le dijeron todos abalanzándose sobre él, al estilo del final del episodio 'Oh, ahí estás Perry'. El ornitorrinco se sintió feliz… sus dueños lo querían.

Entonces un oscuro pensamiento sacudió su mente. Ese no era el Universo donde estuvo antes. ¿Cómo fue que llegó entonces a su mundo? Recordó las opciones de Carl: Matar a Bucky o a sus dueños en ese mundo y el agujero creado lo traería de regreso.

- Iremos a prepararte algo… - dijo Phineas – Sufriste un accidente y habías estado inconsciente.

Luego de decir esto, los chicos fueron a la cocina. Perry aprovechó y se escabulló a su base secreta. Ahí, encendió el reloj y se desesperó.

- ¡Carl! ¡Carl! – le dijo Perry - ¿Acaso eso fue una realidad o fue un sueño? Ese universo… donde tenía que escoger…

- Fue un sueño – dijo Carl rápidamente.

- Pero estoy aquí… y aunque fuera un sueño… quiere decir que estuve en él… lo que significa que… a Bucky… o a Phineas o Ferb… con mis propias manos… ¡Mis dueños…!

El ornitorrinco rompió en amargo llanto ante la mirada atónita de Carl.

- ¡Soy el ser tan cruel que Monograma quiso crear! ¿A cuál de ellos tomé su vida sin avisar esa misma noche? ¿Cómo arranqué sus vidas en esa noche para volver? ¿Acaso… elegí a Bucky y destrocé la vida de ese Phineas? ¿Acaso… fue Phineas y destrocé la vida a Ferb por ya no tener a nadie…? ¿Acaso destruí la vida de Phineas al elegir cegar la vida de Ferb? Estas manos… manos manchadas que no podrán ver a sus dueños nunca más…

El Agente P siguió llorando. Usó su fedora para taparse las lágrimas… era tanto dolor el que podía soportar. Era un asesino…

- ¡Agente P detente por favor! ¡Eso no fue real!

- ¿Qué dices Carl? – le dijo Perry.

- A lo largo de tu vida como Agente vi como te escabullías sin importar de tus dueños cuando te llamábamos…

- Era la Agencia… era trabajo que…

- ¡El punto es que te escapaste cuando te necesitaban! Cuando te transformaste en adolescente hiciste muy mal en escabullirte y venir. Es por eso… que quería saber si realmente valorabas tanto a tus dueños… al punto de jugártelas por ellos.

- ¿Acaso la Agencia…?

- La Agencia te ordena cosas, pero no debes perder tu identidad. Eso me preocupó y por eso preparé esta simulación para ti… - Carl suspiró – Ahora puedes matarme…

- No hay necesidad – dijo Perry – Me has enseñado una gran lección. Y te lo agradezco Carl… realmente me has hecho valorarlos más…

- Así que ve con ellos… regresa al patio y si bien no les reveles que eres Agente pasa más tiempo con ellos. Y entonces descansa tranquilo… jamás te manchaste las manos con la sangre de tus dueños… eso sólo fue una simulación para que los valores más…

- Gracias Carl – le dijo Perry – No sé que habría sido de mí si no hubiera recordado que tengo suerte… de tener unos dueños tan buenos como ellos…

- Veo que entendiste lo que te quise enseñar en ese mundo alternativo. Muchas personas malas existen que abandonan a sus mascotas en vacaciones o las dejan. Inclusive proponen ponerlas en animación suspendida si pudieran. ¡Esos no aman a sus mascotas! Lamentablemente gente así abunda en el mundo… pero tú tienes la suerte de tener dos dueños que se preocupan por ti… que montarían un concierto por verte…

Perry lagrimeaba, pero ya no de dolor, sino porque estaba conmovido.

- Tienes dueños… - seguía Carl – Que realmente te aman y te valoran… no lo desaproveches. Porque hay algunos… que ni siquiera tienen padres así…

Perry agradeció otra vez a Carl por el consejo y sigilosamente volvió al patio.

- Oh, ahí estás Perry – dijo Phineas - ¡Chicos! Perry regresó…

Y entonces ante su atónita mirada, los chicos plantaron una mesa, pusieron un plato y lo llenaron de cosas que a Perry le gustaba comer. Luego tomaron a Perry y lo pusieron delante de aquel plato.

- Come Perry… recupérate pronto…

- Grrr… - les hizo el ornitorrinco como un gruñido de gratitud. Quería realmente hablarles… pero pensó que sería mejor dejar todo como estaba… como en los veranos de siempre. Un ornitorrinco que no hace la gran cosa y dejar a ellos hacer lo increíble.

Lo que Perry quería era un mundo con un Phineas que no notaba a Isabella y sus intentos de amor fallido… un mundo donde Ferb sea el tipo callado, un mundo donde Phineas respondiera "Si lo soy" a todos los cuestionamientos que pusieran en tela de juicio su experiencia en base a su edad… un mundo donde un villano casi inofensivo como Doofenshmirtz existiera y no un villano cruel como la Dra. Victoria, que lo que hacía era destrozar la vida de sus dueños una y otra vez.

- Gracias… por ser como son… - pensó Perry mientras comía su plato. Y entonces supo que ese día… y todos los demás… serían los mejores que tendría en su vida.}

FIN DEL ARCO EXTRA

(Nota del Autor: Uuuffff… después de tipear casi 100 páginas se acabó. Este es el final de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: P&F. Perry aprendió una gran lección y podrá volver a vivir con sus amos. La Dra. Victoria ya no existe… al menos en siguientes universos. Fue largo de seguir pero gracias a todos los que me apoyaron indirectamente o directamente.

Para saQhr: He leído tu fic de 2012 y está alucinante. Como recién he visto una serie llamada Baldr Force Exe Resolution, se me ha ocurrido un fic de temática similar, pero que no sé si podré escribir. Pido por adelantado permiso o perdón por si se parece al tuyo. Detallo la idea a continuación.

A todos: Tras ver Baldr Force Exe Resolution, se me ha ocurrido una idea. ¿Qué pasaría en un futuro donde todos puedan acceder al mundo soñado mediante un chip cerebral? ¿Acaso Phineas y Ferb no lucharían por traer a la gente de regreso al mundo real para que disfruten de sus altos y bajos? Se toparán con la corporación VSS (Virtual Security System), fabricante de los microchips… y empezará una rebelión… por la imaginación al estilo Ghost in the Shell. Espero opiniones para ver si debería hacer este otro proyecto, que sería más ambicioso que este, pero más corto claro está.

Y de nuevo… muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo directo e indirecto)


End file.
